El novio y La dama de honor
by Hinaluna
Summary: Sakura Haruno se va a casar con Naruto Namikaze, un joven con muy mala suerte pero un gran corazón. Ha decidido que Hinata Hyuuga sea su dama de honor aún cuando no conocía al novio. Jamás hubiese pensando que sus primeras palabras terminasen en tan comprometedora situación. NaruHina/ NaruSaku/ SasuSaku. A/U.
1. La Ceremonia

**Autor:** Hinaluna-chan.

**Pareja(s):** NaruHina/ NaruSaku / SasuSaku.

**Longitud: **Aproximadamente 15 capítulos.

**Advertencias: **Posible Lemon, OoC y palabras obscenas.

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto (Ojala fuesen míos, seria multimillonaria)

* * *

**La Ceremonia**

* * *

_"Con leña prometida no se calienta la casa"_ (Proverbio Japonés)

* * *

El verano en Akita es un infierno, tanto, que provoca estar bajo un ventilador perenne. Ningún árbol se mueve y el follaje pierde el color debido a la sequía; es la época del año más decaída para el turismo y la belleza de la ciudad; pareciera como si todo se estuviese muriendo. No hay brisa en los días de verano, a menos que sea de noche —y era un aire relleno de humedad— y se levanta una humarada que produce oasis en los lagos invitándote a lanzarte en ellos sin pensarlo. Por si fuera poco, el verano es la época más aburrida en la prefectura de Akita. Es un total infierno.

Fue una locura haber escogido una temporada tan problemática para una boda. Ahora tenía que caminar desde su casa en los suburbios hasta el centro con yukata. Y, aunque, el traje era del algodón más liviano, las dos telas superpuestas le hacían sudar en sobremanera; tenía una película perlina en todo el cuerpo y aún faltaba como mínimo unas diez cuadras. Hinata Hyuuga hubiese preferido un fresco día de primavera, siempre había un roció en la mañana que embellecía las flores y despejaba el aire para una brisa agradable, el verano no solo era húmedo y sucio, también le traía malos recuerdos.

Tenía unas ganas irremediables de quitarse los zapatos e ir corriendo hacia el hotel; pero las personas ya la miraban con curiosidad por su traje formal como para llamar aún más la atención. Se resignó con un suspiro y siguió subiendo la cuesta. Tenía muchas cosas en la mente como para solo ocuparla en el calor que reinaba en el ambiente; habían también cosas agradables del verano: la risa de los niños en los parques, la soledad de las calles, el olor de una sandía recién cortada y el brillo del sol en los vidrios de los comercios. La mayoría de las personas descansaban dentro de los cafés tomándose una buena malteada con hielo; otros tantos que le gustaba sentirse de vacaciones descansaban sus cuerpos semi desnudos bajo la sombrilla de unas mesas pospuestas en la acera. Ella los sorteaba con algo de torpeza; no era muy diestra con los movimientos de su cuerpo, ni con las miradas de los transeúntes. Aún no iniciaba el festival de verano así que no había razón aparente para usar una lujosa yukata; claro, tampoco es como si toda Akita estuviese enterada de que Sakura Haruno se iba a casar.

Trató de concentrarse en ese pensamiento. Tenía tantas cosas que organizar antes de llegar al hotel, por ejemplo: el discurso para su amiga, la presentación con la familia del novio, la presentación con el novio, la entrega de los anillos y practicar algunos comentarios graciosos y elocuentes que pudiesen gustar a los presentes. Habían muchas cosas en su personalidad que brillaban por su ausencia, una de ellas era la espontaneidad; si era espontanea era torpe; siempre había sido una relación directamente proporcional; por si fuera poco tampoco era graciosa, no podía ser a menos que fuese torpe, allí si arrancaba risas y carcajadas de hora, por supuesto no era por su elocuencia, si no porque se burlaban de ella. Lo peor de todo es que presentía que no iba a ser su día: se había levantado tarde, había dejado olvidada la yukata en la silla bajo un montón de papeles que la arrugaron, el cabello le amaneció desastroso y cuando iba de camino en el carro junto a su familia se había percatado que el regalo estaba en casa. Su padre no había hecho ningún comentario al respeto, se imaginaba que estaba resignado a saber que su hija era una inútil para nada; despistada.

Ahora estaba diez minutos atrasada, con un regalo en las manos y el calor cocinándole las neuronas. Seguro se había perdido la ceremonia de entrega de flores, los saludos preliminares entre las familias invitadas y por su puesto alguna conversación jugosa que le pudo haber servido como tema de conversación en la fiesta. ¡Se había perdido todo! Y si no se apuraba se iba a perder también la ceremonia.

Apuró el paso mientras seguía ocupando su cabeza por tonterías:

— _Buenos días, señor Namikaze_ —practicó mental—_, ¿Hace hoy un buen día? ¡No, no nos conocíamos! ¡Soy una gran amiga de su esposa! ¡Sí, espero que les vaya de maravilla y tengan muchos hijos!... no, lo de los hijos es algo invasivo… ¡Espero que la fortuna les sonría! ¡Mucho arroz para ustedes!_

Se golpeó la cara con el envés de la palma, eso había sido lo más patético de toda su vida. Hubiese preferido haber conocido al prometido de su amiga antes de la boda, al menos, así hubiese encontrado una manera menos incomoda de abordarlo… ¿De qué podía hablar? A los hombres no le interesaban los pormenores de los vestidos, mucho menos como estaba decorada la sala; iba a ser una reunión muy molesta. ¿Cómo sería Namikaze-san? ¿Qué tipo de hombre le gustaría a su amiga? Nunca se lo había descrito.

Si fuese sincera cuando se imaginaba a Namikaze-san se le cruzaba la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha, el eterno modelo de hombre que le había gustado a Sakura. Seguro era alguien frío que no necesitaba muchas palabras, que era mejor no hablarle demasiado. Si se trataba de ese tipo de hombres, iba a estar como pez en el agua, después de todo, además de ser torpe, era malísima entablando conversaciones con personas del sexo contrario. Tal vez, por eso había terminado tan rápido con Kiba; no era del tipo de chicas que exigía amor y mucho menos de las que abiertamente lo daba. Llamar a su enamorado a la madrugada para decirle que lo amaba, levantarse en la mañana para darle los buenos días, pedirle en la cama que hiciese tal o tal cosa… todas esas cosas le producían vergüenza, a penas planeaba realizarlas se quedaba en blanco y empezaba a sudar. ¡Era tan tonta! Nunca había tenido una vida llena de romanticismo en parte por el trabajo familiar y en parte por lo seca que podía llegar a ser; le encantaban los doramas pero no podía articular una sola palabra bonita para alguien, eso también era un estigma familiar. Una conducta adquirida.

Por eso, envidiaba a Sakura: ella se casaba primero que todas porque no temía a lo que decía, podía aventarse a los cuatro vientos con tal de salvar su corazón, abría sus sentimientos para que el hombre que amase los pudiese escuchar todos. Hinata todavía era una pilluela, el simple hecho de pensar decir "te amo" le producía un profundo sonrojo, qué de hablar del sexo o compromiso. La familia Hyuuga había perdido esperanza en ella, no la veía como heredera del instituto de artes marciales porque simplemente no tenía determinación para cerrar negocios o agradar a posibles inversionistas; si ni siquiera podía atreverse a amar… ¿Qué iba a estar haciendo las mayores apuestas de su vida? ¡La vida era un azar… y ella tenía muy mala suerte!

Prefería envejecer sola que apostar al aire para quedar en ridículo. A veces, se reprochaba ese tipo de comportamientos porque sabía que estaba perdiendo oportunidades al no atreverse a realizar alguna acción, pero ya era un estigma, después de todo papá Hiashi siempre había elegido por ella y lo que respectaba al dojo prefería atender las cuentas y no al público, tendría una tranquila vida como tía cuando Hanabi se casara y ella cuidase de sus sobrinos.

Ya tenía planeado todo; no hacía falta las bodas y el amor cuando era una tonta que siempre se dejaba en ridículo, que siempre avergonzaba a los demás, solo debía organizar su vida meticulosa y hacer todo pensándolo dos veces; tal vez algún día pudiese conseguir un hombre tan serio como ella que solo quisiese una compañía callada y se casarían de civil, nada demasiado rebuscado.

Suspiró. ¿A quién engañaba? Ella también quería un amor de dorama; un príncipe que solo la amara a ella con pasión, que entrara a su habitación pidiéndole ser solo suya, un hombre de miles de regalos y ella una persona desprendida. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir eso? ¡Ja! ¡En sus sueños solamente!

Se rascó la cabeza, el calor empezaba a hacer estragos en su cabello, sentía que la piel en cada momento se le hacía más morena y que la cara empezaba a arder. Debía llegar temprano, no podía decepcionar a Sakura en su mejor día; el día más importante de su vida, después de todo quería disfrutar del casamiento de todas sus amigas y de su felicidad.

El hotel quedaba al frente de la plaza Saitama donde había una linda fuente; si hubiese sido primavera lo más idóneo era montar una mesa con muchos globos y sillas, un altar para casarse en pleno aire libre, entre el lago y los patos; con todos los presentes bien vestidos sin pasar demasiado en el calor. Pero no, había prisa para la boda y se debía hacer en el salón especial del hotel Minjou; con aire acondicionado viciado y un grupo de mesas redondas impersonales. En ese tipo de cosas ella era más romántica.

Claro, tampoco es que le pareciera poco adorable que el novio tuviese prisa por contraer nupcias con su amada. Namikaze-san había organizado todo para Sakura, había pagado su vestido, la decoración, la reservación, el cura y los mesoneros. Era una ceremonia discreta pero servirían buena comida, tendrían bonita música y estarían todos los allegados, estaría presente también Sasuke Uchiha, ese tipo de detalles le hacían feliz: Sakura al fin lo había superado, podía cruzar los dedos y pedir a los dioses por toda la felicidad a la pareja y también quería abrazar a Namikaze-san por enamorar a su amiga y hacerla una dichosa esposa.

Ya sentía empatía por él, fuese quien fuese, tenía su más sincero agradecimiento.

Entró al _Hall_ del hotel luego de media hora de caminata; su maquillaje estaba algo corrido por la humedad pero nada que no fuese fácil de arreglar; planchó la yukata con las manos y practicó de nuevo la presentación hacia los padres de Haruno, la familia Namikaze y con el propio novio. Todo estaba perfecto… nada podía salir mal.

Se apresuró al ascensor, había un hombre alto de cabellos amarillos esperando también. Era guapo y de traje, se tensó un poco. Seguro se trataba de algún invitado que ella no conocía, se quedó muda a su lado mientras trataba de atenuar el color de sus labios apretándolos. No había ya nada que temer, todo estaba bajo orden.

* * *

Naruto Namikaze no podía ser más despistado porque moriría. ¿Cómo podía perdérsele el anillo de compromiso el mismo de su boda? ¡Luego de tanto planearlo y venía arruinar las cosas a último momento! Él tenía mala suerte, sin lugar a dudas. No sabía que había hecho en su vida pasada pero la estaba pagando caro con el karma en esta vida.

Buscó bajo la cama, encontrando unos cuantos pares de zapatos y unas camisas viejas. Se rascó la cara mientras se sentaba en el suelo. De nuevo repiqueteaba el teléfono; debía tratarse de su padre o Sasuke; los dos le creía lo suficiente irresponsable para faltar a su boda, prefería que tuviesen esa idea y no la de que había perdido los anillos.

Volvió a revisar la cómoda, gaveta por gaveta. Podía jurar que su padre estaba cabreado; tenía que meter algún discurso tonto para encantar a los padres de Sakura que deberían estar muy preocupados con la falta del novio. ¡Él era el que primero debía estar allí! Pero todo se había confabulado para llegar tarde, era el destino y él no podía estar en contra. Primero tuvo que ir a buscar el traje a la tintorería y había olvidado la dirección, después de dar cinco vueltas por el este de Akita se encontró de que había estado siempre en el mismo sitio; cuando llego a casa se percató de que no tenía comida en el refrigerador para hacerse un desayuno, tuvo que arreglarse sin comer y cuando estaba por salir recordó los anillos pero se había desaparecido por arte de magia.

¿Dónde estarían? Volvió a hacer una inspección por toda la casa. Podía imaginarse a Sakura histérica en el salón de fiesta, ella era la que más le preocupaba, deseaba llegar temprano para mantenerla tranquila y embelesada; una semana antes de la boda había tenido un ataque de pánico y quiso terminar con él; había dicho que no estaba segura de quererlo como una excusa barata para huir del compromiso; él la calmó con bonitas palabras mientras le prometía estar siempre a su lado… ¿Pero qué pasaba si se sentía plantada? ¡Todo podía pasar!

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Sasuke.

— ¿Dobe? —se escuchó al otro lado.

— Sí, necesito…—se inclinó para buscar de nuevo debajo de la cama.

— ¿Dobe, dónde estás? —su voz se escuchaba como un murmullo.

— En casa, en casa —repitió frenético mientras abría el closet—. Necesito tu ayuda, teme.

— ¿Y qué haces en casa todavía, tu maldito…? —bajo un poco más voz—, aquí todos están histéricos…

— Por eso necesito tu ayuda —corrió hasta la sala para buscar en el mueble—, diles algo, lo que sea, pero llegare tarde. Cuento contigo.

Trancó. Podía confiar en Sasuke, el se encargaría de todo perfectamente. Lo que no podía confiar era en conseguir el anillo. Tiró los cojines al suelo y se exasperó al conseguir solo papanatas debajo de los almohadones.

Sakura lo iba a matar, estaba seguro de ello. No, peor aún, Sakura se iba a cansar de él e iba a abandonar la boda, lo iba a dejar plantado después de todo lo que había planeado. Haruno no se lo iba a perdonar jamás; traicionarla en el altar sería su peor error. Y él sin Sakura… ¿Qué haría sin ella? Tanto que había costado conquistarla.

¡No! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Solo sería una tonta anécdota que les contarían a sus hijos; cuando su padre llego tarde a la boda y su madre lo molió a golpes. Suspiró mirando a su alrededor, había revisado todo.

Sus ojos se fijaron en las sobras de comida china de anoche. Se abalanzó contra ellas; las cajas de arroz chino que se había atragantando parecían vacías, hasta que una pesaba más que el resto. Miró a su interior: ¡Allí estaba!

Se lanzó al piso de felicidad con la cajita contra el pecho mientras gritaba _victoria._ Podía sentir el latir de su corazón que había pasado un mal trago. Corrió a la habitación deslizándose en el suelo, recogió el saco y colocándoselo salió del apartamento. Las escaleras ese particular día estaba solitarias, el sol traspasaba todo el lugar dándole una luminiscencia clara y amarillosa; las motas de polvo volaban en círculos desde el techo hasta el piso de abajo. No tenía tiempo para pararse a detallar el particular color anaranjado que tenía toda la escalinata, bajaba como un poseso, en media hora empezaba la ceremonia.

El viaje desde su casa al hotel en carro era rápido, así que cuando estuvo montado camino a la ceremonia se relajó, se dio hasta tiempo para limpiarse el copioso sudor que se le había formado en la frente. Se había salvado de una bien grande.

El _Hall_ era una habitación gigantesca decorada con espacato; las puertas batientes era una róndela de cristal decorada a cada lado con un ciprés enano. Alfombra gris; paredes de inmaculado blanco, sillones de cuero y un amplio recibidor de cedro al lado izquierdo con dos amables recepcionistas; detrás de ellas un mapa de la prefectura de Akita con el punto del hotel remarcado en círculo rojo. Le saludaron con elegancia y dadas, caminó ente el olor a limpio directo al ascensor. Había un gran cantidad de personas en la estancia, pudo ver a lo lejos a Shikamaru con Temari y más alejado a Gaara. Les saludo sin detenerse, no quería ponerse a hablar con nadie, solo quería subir y poder abrazar a Sakura, calmarla. Se imaginaba que todos permanecían en el _Hall_ debido a su tardanza, así que apuró el paso y pidió el ascensor.

Estaba en el piso 22; esperaría un rato hasta que estuviera montado en él. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, se sentía calmado para su sorpresa. Tenía, tal vez, algo de ansiedad, pero de resto se sentía como un hombre que estaba seguro de lo que hacía, como un magnate que entra a la compañía caminando con la frente en alto… ¡Claro, de ahora en adelante seria un verdadero hombre! Estaría casado, con firmeza, estaría sentando cabeza con la mujer de sus sueños.

Sintió una presencia a su lado, una diminuta chica en yukata. Ella también le miraba pero tímida, como por el rabillo del ojo. Era linda, menuda y de finos rasgos, por la forma en que vestía con un traje tan hermoso y formal supuso que debía ser algún conocido de Sakura. El cabello lo llevaba amarrado con un arboleo de flores de plata y la yukata era colorida con un obi azul rey, la tela cocida a mano con un enorme dragón chino rojo oscuro y algunas flores rosadas y naranja.

El ascensor abrió. Ella quería pasar, indicó como un caballero —por si fuese alguna de las amigas no conocidas de Sakura— que entrase primero; la jovencita levantó los ojos impresionada, le sonrió. La desconocida tenía un hermoso rostro y largos ojos misteriosos.

Hinata Hyuuga jamás hubiese pensado encontrarse con alguien atento, tampoco con una persona que pudiese sonreír de esa manera. Si pudiese decir que el amor a primera vista existía: ese hombre era su amor. Alto, rubio, ojos azules y con buen porte; por si fuera poco una sonrisa de infarto. La dejaba pasar, marcaba el botón por ella… iban al mismo piso. ¡Que sorpresa!

No quería hablar, no quería arruinar un momento tan perfecto como el conocer a un joven guapo en la boda de su mejor amiga. Solo quería saborear su caballerosidad, hacerse la imagen de que de ahora en adelante vivirían felices para siempre.

Bufó. "_Hinata eres tan estúpida_", se repitió varias veces.

Naruto Namikaze también estaba encantado con su pareja: callada y recatada. Siempre le había agradado las personas que tenían la prudencia necesaria para guardarse sus pensamientos y comentarios; eran pues, todo lo contrario a lo que él hacía, además, a decir verdad las chicas silenciosas se ven aún más lindas en vestimenta tradicional. Podía jurar que venía de una buena familia: tenía la piel sana, los ojos grandes y llenos de conocimiento, la boca jugosa, lindo peinado, lujoso traje y… bueno, no quería ver sus pechos pero allí estaban, no podía negarlos, aunque eso tampoco era intrínseco a la buena familia pero podía teorizar que se debía a comer platos lujosos.

Suspiró. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los de ella. ¿Por qué debía quedar en el mismo ascensor con una chica tan bonita? Lo hacía sentirse infiel… pero… ¿Y si era una amiga de Sakura? No podía tampoco tratarla mal, que disyuntiva.

Sonrieron incómodos ante el silencio. Hinata quería decir algo, lo tenía en la garganta cuando el habló:

— ¿Va a la boda? —debía buscar alguna conversación si no quería seguir teniendo pensamientos extraños para el día de su boda. ¿Los hombres no podían contener sus impulsos en momentos especiales?

— Sí —sonrió recatada—, imagino que usted también.

Se dio porras: "_Bien, Hinata, has dicho algo coherente_".

— Sí… —no quiso hablar del tema tan rápido así que sonriente de nuevo inquirió—, ¿Amiga de Sakura?

— ¡Exacto! —Hinata respondió cordial, más le llamo la atención que él la llamara simplemente Sakura, tan intimo—, ¿Usted?

Naruto soltó una sonrisa más ancha. Era la amiga de Sakura, no había peligro. Era intocable, ya hasta la veía como una "amiguita", seguro se la llevarían de maravilla como le gustaba ese tipo de personas. No podía tener malos pensamientos ante una muñequita amiga de su futura esposa… ¡Claro que no!

— Soy el novio.

Pudo ver el asombro y horror de la chica en cinco segundos. Palideció, luego enrojeció. Si Naruto hubiese descubierto los pensamientos de la joven se hubiese alarmado. Hinata ya se había hecho un mundo de castillos alrededor de él, había jurado que era un invitado más, normal. ¡Quién iba a pensar que ese era el novio! ¡Y ella no lo había felicitado! ¡Y había estado hablando con él como si fuese cualquiera…! Sintió que el aire le faltaba:

— Lo siento —exclamó casi a los gritos y dio una reverencia brusca, nada ensayada. Él quería morir de la risa, su cuerpecito se había pandeado de tanta sorpresa y luego casi besaba el suelo del susto. Quiso colocarla en su sitio pero ella seguía fijada en hacer una omnipotente reverencia—, realmente lo siento, no le conocía. ¡Hinata Hyuuga! ¡Soy, Hinata Hyuuga!

— Tranquila…—murmuró él ahora riéndose tranquilo. Era una chica rara, pero no le caía mal. Le tomo un poco por sorpresa descubrir que una persona tan amable y tímida se tratase de la misteriosa amiga Hyuuga de Sakura; siempre la había imaginado como una chica creída y petulante, tal cual era Hiashi Hyuuga.

Cuando estuvo dispuesta a subir su rostro que estaba más rojo que nunca sintió que el regalo se le resbalaba de las manos. La bolsa cayó estrepitosa haciendo un sonoro ruido en el ascensor. ¿Por qué era tan torpe? Se excuso con un disculpas. Naruto estaba dispuesto a recogerlo cuando ella ya se había agachado por completo, tenía un cuello blanquecino con un lazo bien amarrado como peinado; desde allí podía ver la hermosa pinza de nácar que brillaba agarrando su pelo.

Nadie se hubiese esperado lo que vino a continuación.

Ella no se había fijado de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y cuando subió la cabeza su pinza de nácar se engancho en el traje de Naruto. Se quedaron pegados uno al frente del otro; pero en una posición muy comprometedora. Hinata tenía la cara frente a su entrepierna.

— Yo… ¡Lo siento!—chilló ella apenada.

— Tranquila…—exclamó entrecortado Naruto, también trató de retroceder pero sentía que si jalaba del pantalón este se rompería por la presión de la pinza, miró el número del piso: estaban por el 15; faltaban 15 más. Tomó la tela en la parte de su entrepierna; como pensó se había enganchado en el cierre. Esa posición era bochornosa hasta para él—, solo trata de desenredarla del cierre.

— Eso trato…—susurró ella, más le resultaba muy incomodo con la cabeza a medio agachar y el cabello amarrado tocando sus partes, si movía mucho la cara pegaría el rostro a sus muslos. Sentía las manos temblando de la pena, algo así solo le pasaba a ella—, es imposible en esta posición.

Naruto miró a su alrededor no había nada que pudiese usar para ayudarla a desamarrar, sentía que la parte metalica del adorno se iba clavando cada vez más en la tela hasta empezar a rozar su piel. Tragó gordo, podía sentir también la respiración de ella nerviosa en sus manos que trataban de aguantar la tela para que no hubiese contacto directo con sus partes. Llevó una de sus manos al cabello de ella, era sedoso.

— Tratare de desamarrar la pinza de tu cabello, así será más fácil —espetó él. Hinata afirmó mientras colocaba sus manos en sus piernas. La situación se hacía cada vez más vergonzosa. Naruto solo había estado así con dos chicas: Sakura y su madre —la última para subirle los pantalones cuando era pequeño—. Sentir las pequeñas manos de una chica apoyándose contra él lo hizo retroceder. Jaló el cabello de ella y se quejó con sus labios muy cerca de su correa—, lo siento, solo un poco más.

— ¡Está bien! —Hinata no se quería mover pero sentía que las manos hoscas de hombre solo estaban enredando en el peinado y no liberando la pinza. Si quitaba las manos de sus muslos iba a caer irremediablemente en su entrepierna; ese tipo de situaciones no debían pasar cuando uno era la dama de honor de una boda, mucho menos debían ocurrir con el novio— trata de que la pinza salga vertical, si no se enrredara más.

"_¿Vertical? ¿De qué vertical está hablando?_", pensó Naruto logrando que el peinado se soltara, jaló el adorno pero había algo que estaba trabado bajo todo la maraña de cabello. Ella se llevó una de las manos hacía la nuca, gimiendo de dolor.

— No le jale, me hace daño —se quejó. Hinata sabía que ahora las cosas en su cabello estarían más apretadas, después de todo la pinza había quedado enredada. — No vamos a poder sacarla por allí… ¿Cuánto queda para estar en el salón?

Sentía que irremediablemente se iban abrir las puertas y todos lo iban a ver en aquella situación comprometedora.

— Faltan siete pisos —susurró Naruto con un nudo en la garganta, volvió a jalar la pinza pero las manos de ella lo detuvieron en un grito.

— ¡Pare! ¡Me hace daño!

— ¡No se qué hacer! —gritó asustado. Le temblaban las manos. Las manos de ella se fueron a las de él mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio con las rodillas flexionadas; pasó su cabello semi amarrado hacia delante donde podía tener mejor visión y la presión de la pinza dolía menos. La cabeza le empezó a palpitar de los jalones.

— Cálmese… —no sabía realmente que hacer, sentía que si jalaba la pinza el pantalón de él se iba a romper y si jalaba su cabello una mitad de mechón se vendría sin remedio, sería muy doloroso —trataremos de sacarlo por su cierre.

— ¡No va a funcionar! —estaba al borde de un colapso. Algo así; estar de esa manera en el elevador con una amiga de su novia no era un buen augurio, solo la mala suerte podía jugarle algo tan cruel. Miro de nuevo al puntero: estaban por el 27. ¡Ya estaban allí! — ¡Quítelo, por favor! ¡Solo quítelo!

— ¡Calmese! —gritó Hinata también histérica. Llevo las manos al cinturón de él, Naruto saltó del susto.

— ¿Qué piensa que está haciendo?

— ¡Déjese hacer! —en contra de su voluntad desabrocho la correa, luego el botón del pantalón y bajo el cierre. La pinza seguía enganchada de una u otra forma en la tela restante del cierre, empezó a forcejear con ella.

— ¡Faltan solo dos! —chilló él pavoroso. También la ayudo a jalar su cabellera: Primero por los hombros, al ver que la yukata se le rodaba con facilidad dejando ver sus hombros desnudos se escandalizó y pasó sus manos a la nuca, desde allí podía jalar su cabeza hacia atrás.

¡Los pantalones se le caían! ¡Estaba seguro que podía ver sus interiores! Las manos de ella pasaron a su abdomen y desde allí también le empujó contra la pared del elevador. ¡Las puertas no se podían abrir en ese momento!

Trató de rodar una de sus manos hacia el botón de parar, pero era prácticamente imposible agarrarla por la nuca y estirarse hasta el tablero. En uno de los intentos ella se resbaló pegando su cara contra la entrepierna y sus manos cayeron en la parte posterior del interior. Hinata gimió del susto y la pena; sin poder coordinar sus movimientos trató de impulsarse hacia atrás con la ayuda de Naruto que también se respingó del contacto. Solo produjo que sus manos se enredaran en el interior y lo bajaran, pero finalmente el cabello cedió.

¡Estaban libres! Ella lo miró incrédula apoyada en sus muslos para no caer de nuevo en su hombría, él todavía tenía una mano en la nuca, la otra en los hombros semidesnudos y le sonreía con locura… ¡Lo habían logrado!

Claro, hubiese sido mejor idea separarse en ese mismo instante.

Las puertas se abrieron. El recibidor del salón estaba atestado de personas, las tres familias que estaban a las inmediateces del ascensor para saludar a los invitados eran en el mismo orden de posición: Haruno, Namikaze y Hyuuga. Estos últimos no eran anfitriones pero como tenía mucho tiempo sin coincidir con dichas familias habían esperado a su hija mayor conversando en la entrada. Estaban bien vestidos, elegantes y siempre solemnes. No había sonrisas en sus rostros, aún cuando sus ojos eran agradables. Las otras dos familias fingían normalidad ante el retraso del novio.

El fuerte quejido de impresión de Neji fue el que llamo la atención de todos los presentes. No era para menos, nadie hubiese esperado ver una escena de ese tipo en el ascensor, mucho menos en una boda, pero por como si ya no fuese una situación bochornosa los personajes que la protagonizaban la hacía aún más sorprendente: El novio y La dama de honor.

Juntos. El novio semi apoyado en las paredes del elevador, con la pelvis inclinada hacia el rostro de la dama de honor que tenía la yukata desarreglada, el cabello hecho un desastre, el cuerpo apoyado en las rodillas de él, las manos en sus muslos y la cabeza cercana a sus partes intimas, los pantalones de su smoking estaban bajados y sus interiores movidos. Los dos tenían los rostros rojos de vergüenza y Naruto tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Los labios de ella estaban mojados, aunque esto se debía más por la histeria que por lo que se imaginaban los invitados.

La familia Namikaze estaba horrorizada, por supuesto. Jamás se hubiesen imaginado a Naruto protagonizar dicha escena, al menos no en su boda, podía ser un chico inquieto pero eso tenía un límite inmoral pasmante. Los que se llevaron el peor chasco no fueron los Harunos; que no tenían ni cabeza, ni comentario para lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, sino los mismísimos Hyuugas, nunca habían visto una escena como ese tipo, menos escuchado de algo parecido, ver a su hija en posición tan indecorosa con un joven que se iba a casar dentro de una media hora era un total escándalo.

Naruto tragó gordo, todos sus miedos se hicieron realidad.

Las piernas y las manos de Hinata no reaccionaban, su mente estaba en blanco. Fue él quien la empujó para poder moverse en el elevador y cerrar su pantalón, fue inmediata la reacción de ella al tratar de taparse con la yukata cualquier resquicio de su piel.

— ¡Hinata! —exclamó Hiashi al ver la actitud callada y nerviosa de su hija. Había creído ver un espejismo hasta que ella se movió, mas sus labios no encontraron otra palabra para demostrar su perplejidad.

— ¡Naruto! —chilló Kushina roja de la verguenza— ¿Qué estas…?

Se levantó un nido de murmullos que empezó siendo solo unos cuantos comentarios arrecidos en el ambiente de total silencio, repentino se convirtió en un ruido de fondo lo suficiente fuerte para aturdir a todos. La música de fondo que había estado todo ese tiempo se quedo callada ante el griterío y la multitud que corrió a averiguar que pasaba en el ascensor.

— Puedo explicarlo…—murmuró Naruto levantando las manos al techo mientras su cara se enrojecía toda.

— ¡Hinata Hyuuga, sal de allí ahora mismo! —bramó Hiashi a punto de un desmayo, sus piernas temblaban y sus ojos estaban fuera de sus orbitas. Neji tuvo que aguantar el peso de su tío, ya que Hanabi estaba tan perpleja que había dado un paso hacia delante para comprobar lo que veía.

Hinata palideció ante el grito de su padre. Se levantó del suelo de inmediato y dio un paso dudoso hacia el frente. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo se había convertido en todo eso?

Naruto si había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia delante colocándose entre la ranura del elevador y la del salón. Había tanta gente agrupada al frente que no podía distinguir entre sus familiares y los invitados, su madre había desaparecido y solo escuchaba el bramido molesto de algunas amigas de Sakura, había sentido que algún regalo cayó en su pecho mientras alguien le gritaba una grosería.

Buscó desesperado entre el público hasta que encontró unos ojos verdes descuadrados, hipnotizados en su figura y la de Hinata, una mueca de desprecio cruzó su rostro cuando los ojos de Naruto tocaron los de ella. Sintió que todo su cuerpo fue recorrido por un escalofrió de muerte, un pasmoso dolor le golpeo la garganta dejándolo sin habla y las manos le empezaron a sudar.

— Te lo puedo explicar, Sakura —jadeó con una voz quebrada por el miedo.

— ¡No es lo que crees, Sakura-chan! —gritó Hinata casi entrando en el llanto. Su voz estaba quebrada, se sentía destrozada de solo ver los ojos rabiosos de su amiga sobre ellos dos.

— ¡Que cliché! —siseó llena de sarcasmo; las comisuras de su labio se llenaron de resentimiento. Sakura tenía los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo caídos y sus cejas se unían en una expresión de inmenso asco— ¡El novio y la dama de honor! ¡Me dan asco!

Escupió para luego lanzarle el ramo de flores junto con el velo en la cara a Naruto. Este trató de mover la masa que le había nublado la vista, mientras escuchaba el bramido enfermo de los invitados y los pasos de ida de su amada.

Hinata no podía dar crédito, Sakura se largaba entre la multitud sollozando desconsolada, Sasuke la había tomado en sus brazos y llevado entre las personas cubriendo su rostro, pudo notar la mirada confundida que le dio el pelinegro al novio. Este ya se había librado de lo lanzado y empezaba a tratar de moverse entre el público.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura, por favor! —gritaba histérico, la voz se le quebraba cada vez que decía el nombre de ella. Hinata rompió también en llanto. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Había destruido una boda completa! — ¡Sakura, te lo pido, por favor, escúchame!

Intentó abrirse paso entre la multitud pero le tiraban de vuelta para que no pudiese ir tras ella. Unas manos le agarraban desesperados para retenerle en ese sitio, también podía escuchar el llanto que venía subiendo desde el elevador pero no tenía tiempo para esa chica. Solo quería ver a Sakura y poder explicarle lo que realmente había pasado.

Sintió las manos de alguien sobre su cara y tuvo los ojos de su madre sobre él.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Naruto? —murmuró la madre tratando de buscar una respuesta en los ojos del hijo.

El escándalo en el ascensor lo hizo despertar del letargo. Hiashi Hyuuga sacaba a jalonazos a su hija que aún lloraba desconsolada. El hombre estaba en una crisis, veía a su hija como si no la reconociera y mientras más la jalaba la fuerza iba en crecimiento. Neji Hyuuga le pedía a su tío que dejase a su prima tranquila porque ya había sufrido suficiente escarmiento.

— No es suficiente, debe dar la cara por la familia…—exclamaba el hombre mientras agarraba ahora a la hija por la yukata violentamente. La joven no luchaba solo se dejaba llevar en un estado de embriaguez por el desconsuelo— ¿Con qué cara miraremos a los Harunos? ¡Hinata!

— ¡No la trate…! —Namikaze padre quiso intervenir en la penosa escena de la hija siendo batuqueada hacia el salón cuando la madre de Sakura hizo que la situación se pasmara con una sola cachetada. Le atravesó todo el rostro a la joven. Naruto no supo qué hacer o decir, mucho menos Hinata que no tenía como mirar a la madre de su amiga.

— ¡Tú eras su amiga! —La mujer también la jaloneó por la yukata haciéndola caer al suelo—, ¡Puta!

El esposo tuvo que contener a su mujer que estaba a punto de de abalanzarse contra la joven indefensa y callada en el suelo, ella proseguía con el llanto pero esta vez más callado. Hiashi Hyuuga ya no hacía o decía nada porque su rostro denotaba un profundo desagrado hacia su primogénita. La hermana no sabía dónde esconder el rostro ya que quería ayudarle pero sabía que el solo movimiento le costaría también un golpe pero por parte del progenitor; él único que se agacho al lado de la chica, cuyo sollozo ya era gutural, fue Neji.

— ¿Está bien, Hinata-sama? —susurró al oído de la joven, la respuesta fue un horrendo silencio que era callado por la histeria de la madre de Sakura que dejaba caer los peores insultos sobre la amiga de su hija.

— ¡Ya basta! —Exclamó Naruto interponiéndose entre los Hyuuga y la familia de su novia—, ¡Yo seré el que aclare todo este rollo!

— ¿Tú? —Esta vez fue el padre quien hablo, tenía una sonrisa cínica en el rostro—. Tú no tienes derecho a hablarnos… ¿Para qué te querías casar con ella?

Naruto quiso abrir la boca pero la mano de su padre lo detuvo. Un leve "cállate" fue lo que salió de su boca antes de plantar cara a los Haruno que tenían ojos de odio desfigurando sus rostros.

— Hablemos esto como adultos, dejemos de hacer el ridículo —miró a los invitados—, se pueden ir, como pueden ver no habrá boda.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —barbulló Naruto anonadado por la formas serias de Minato. Este lo miró gélido.

— Mejor no hables, Naruto —no había un atisbo de condolencia en su mirada o labios—, ya bastante que has hecho.

El salón murió entre el silencio de sorpresa ante cancelación de la boda y para digerir todo lo acabado de suceder. Se pudo escuchar de fondo el sucesivo llanto de Sakura dentro del baño. El rostro de Naruto se torció del dolor.

* * *

_Yo decía: No, Andrea (si, ese es mi nombre) no puedes publicar otro fic. Debes terminar de montar el Fornicador, adelantar los capítulos de Yo no soy tu fan (que se te está alargando) e ir planeando Infiel, tendrás tiempo para otra historia en otra temporada. ¡Pero no podía! ¡Tenía que escribir esta historia como diera lugar! Y aquí estoy… publicando el primer capítulo…_

_Esta historia la actualizare cada vez que pueda, es decir, más o menos una vez al mes o dos veces al mes (escribir un capitulo cuesta una bola); tratare de ser lo más responsable así que motívenme con bonitos rewiens que me den buenas ideas para el fic, díganme que les parece esta nueva idea, háganme criticas para mejorar las cosas que faltan y sobre todo léanlo… ¡Jeje! Pásense también por infiel y Yo no soy tu fan, jum. _

_Los jamo. _


	2. Infidelidad

**Infidelidad**

* * *

_Todo gran amor no es posible sin pena. _(Proverbio Italiano)

* * *

La sala permanecía vacía. Quedaban algunos globos en vilo rodando en el suelo relleno de serpentina. La música estaba a bajo volumen y solo quedaban rostros en silencio. Naruto miró la mejilla de la joven que estaba hinchada y roja, se sintió mal por ella, no parecía ser una mala chica, más había tolerado todo lo ocurrido en el ascensor con un buen gesto y amabilidad; era tímida y se aprovechaban de esa cualidad para hablar por encima de ella, empujándola a malos entendidos.

Ella no tenía por pagar todo ese gran espectáculo que perpetro su padre y mucho menos la madre de Sakura. Era penoso cruzar ojos con la mujer sin no poder verla con resentimiento, la agresión física estaba muy descolocada y sobre todo el insulto. Hablar por encima de alguien que desea excusarse de una actitud era un hecho muy ruin; pensaba ahora que no estaban más que los involucrados presentes a hablar, el sollozo de Sakura le desconcentraba, una parte de su corazón le dolía. Haber "traicionado" su confianza era lo peor que pudo habérsele ocurrido en el día de su boda. Negó; no, todo había sido un muy mal entendido, debía ser sincero tal vez si fijo de más los ojos en la amiga de Sakura pero se debía a que era tan inocente que su instinto animal no se contuvo, pero no por eso dejaba de amarla y atesorarla; Sakura era la mujer de su vida.

Fijó la mirada en Sasuke que estaba al borde del círculo esperando con los brazos cruzados y la mirada confundida en su persona. Era la única persona que no lo miraba con resentimiento, alguna idea clara pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento porque sus ojos estaban limpios dejándose ver sin problema. Le extrañaba la actitud sobre-protectora con Sakura, la había llevado al baño y dejado a cargo con Ino, se tardo un mundo regresar a la sala y tenía en la boca cierta sonrisa agria, como si se hubiese equivocado sobre algo, sin embargo, en los ojos de su amigo no había duda, mucho menos recelo, una parte del Uchiha confiaba ciegamente en que Naruto no había hecho tamaña idiotez el día de su boda. Abrió la boca:

— Quisiera poder hablar con Sakura primero —se excusó Naruto y luego dio una larga reverencia—, creo que es ella quien necesita las primeras palabras.

— ¡Yo…! —la chica Hyuuga había atraído toda la atención hacia su persona, bajo la mirada apenada, más el padre la obligo a callar chitándola.

— Nos debes una explicación a nosotros primero —siseó el padre de Sakura—. No dejare que hables con mi hija si vas a decirle alguna patanada.

— No pienso…—trató de excusarse Naruto pero lo interrumpieron.

— ¡Yo también exijo una respuesta! —exclamó Kushina Uzumaki molesta. Tenía el rostro algo coloreado por el alcohol precoz y la sorpresa que se había llevado.

— Y la merecen —volvió a decir Naruto pero ahora viendo hacia el baño donde el llanto había cesado momentáneo—, pero, enserio, necesito hablar con Sakura primero que nadie, los dos.

Esta vez miró a Hinata que había tenido la mirada perdida en el aire. El encuentro de miradas le sorprendió, mas sus buenas intenciones para con ella le hicieron sonreír. Estaba muy apenada con él así que procedió con una gran reverencia.

— Lo siento realmente, Namikaze-san —murmuró ella ante la mirada sorprendida de Naruto. — Yo arruine todo, la boda de Sakura… la tuya.

— No…—cuando estuvo por excusarla pudo escuchar la voz potente de su padre. Había visto a Hiashi Hyuuga una o dos veces; tampoco es que hubiese mantenido una conversación completa con él, era un hombre demasiado chapado a la antigua como para interesarle sus temas de conversaciones, también, según su percepción, era amargado.

— ¡A buena hora que te das cuenta de lo que has hecho! —La miro cuando ella aún no había levantado la cara de la reverencia— ¿Con qué rostro vas a mirar a tu amiga? ¿Con qué rostro podrás mirar a tu familia? ¡Avergonzaste a los Hyuuga! Jamás habíamos visto semejante comportamiento en uno de nuestros descendientes, mucho menos en una heredera.

— Espere, estás siendo… —Naruto fue fulminado por la mirada gélida de Hiashi Hyuuga.

— Usted no se meta, no tiene potestad sobre mi hija…—lo indicó con un dedo tembloroso mientras la garganta se movía por su tragar—, tú, fuiste tú el que daño a mi hija.

— ¡Mire usted! —chilló Kushina escandalizada por la declaración. La pelea de miradas entre el jefe de la casa Hyuuga y la madre Uzumaki duro unos cuantos segundos pero ninguno se atrevió a dirigirse una palabra más, nadie quiso intervenir porque las aguas se avisaban turbias.

La más conmocionada era Hinata. No solo sentía unas ganas irremediables de hablar con Sakura y arreglar todo ese embrollo; arruinar una boda completa no solo le traería una culpabilidad gigantesca, si no una suerte terrible. ¡Su torpeza siempre dañaba todo! Por eso prefería quedarse en casa para no irle a arruinar la felicidad de los demás, ahora el día que tanto habían esperado esos dos estaba en un total fracaso y peligrando en convertirse en una tragedia. Nunca había visto a Sakura tan alterada; dudado de ella y de su novio en las circunstancias más bien risibles, casi ridículas.

¿Quién haría algo así en un ascensor de camino a su boda? ¡Un gran idiota! Y pues, no conocía a Naruto pero podía asegurar que aunque fuese un gran idiota no hubiese perpetrado tal acto sabiendo que iba a producir tanta infelicidad en su amada novia. ¿Qué sentido tenía engañarla el mismo día de su boda? Claro, tampoco es como si la situación dentro del elevador fuese fácil de excusar, decir la verdad iba a ser como una gran mentira de mala monta. Pero era lo único que tenían, no se conocían desde antes, solo habían sido dos completos extraños con una suerte de los mil demonios.

Podía jurar que la mala suerte se la había echado ella a él; Hinata se sentía tan miserable que por un momento pudo comprender la rabia desatada de su padre. Un hombre tan recto y moral como Hiashi Hyuuga degradado a ver a su hija en "un acto inmoral" frente a más de la mitad de sus conocidos. No era una idea que pudiese lidiar en menos de unos minutos; después de todo Hiashi se había dado por vencido con Hinata en cuanto a su torpeza y su falta de tacto en conversaciones interesantes pero jamás se le hubiese cruzado por la mente que ella cometiese un acto sexual en un lugar público, mucho menos que en ese mismo acto estuviese contenido infidelidad hacía una amiga en plena boda. Hiashi Hyuuga estaría debiéndole la vida por el resto de sus días a Sakura Haruno con tal de recompensarle la irresponsabilidad de su hija. Nunca había sido un padre muy amoroso pero la violencia no era su característica más resaltante; los crío a todos, incluso a Neji, a base de valores y entrenamiento, la disciplina era un buen lema para una familia que venía de los más altos prestigios desde los tiempos del samurái. Las historias de ninjas y emperatrices eran las favoritas del repertorio Hyuuga y aún mantenían las costumbres en sus rutinas para no perder los buenos modales característicos de una familia pudiente y bien formada.

No tenían problemas monetarios, mucho menos escándalos innecesarios. El último escándalo que se había tenido en la casa Hyuuga fue hace unos cincuenta años, cuando la madre Kasako había decidido casarse de nuevo. Ahora Hinata Hyuuga, la primogénita del hombre que había resaltado todos los buenos valores de las familias tradicionalistas, cometía semejante burrada frente a todo aquel que alguna vez lo había respetado. No la podía perdonar.

— ¡Discúlpate, Hinata! —Sentenció mirando a su hija temblar de miedo y un llanto renovado—, debes disculparte con todos los presentes y mucho más con la familia Haruno. No eres digna de portar el apellido Hyuuga.

Hinata sentía el corazón salírsele del pecho y la cara enrojecérsele de las palabras de su padre. Sentía los ojos del novio de Sakura encima de su cuerpo y el de su padre, algún presente la miro con compasión más que con resentimiento pero los ojos de los Haruno eran los únicos que les importaban: quería hablar con Sakura y aclarar las cosas; no podía terminar con la felicidad de su noviazgo por un tonto malentendido, no iba a permitir que volviese al punto de retorno; podía estar embargada de la mala suerte pero no pensaba contaminar a los demás con la cantidad de radicales libre que desprendía su cuerpo. Ella no era Sakura; ella siempre se había negado a ser feliz, Haruno siempre había buscado desesperada la felicidad, se la merecía.

Se lanzó al suelo con un dolor intenso en el pecho, sin dejar de pensar una y otra vez que debía disculparse, sin dejar de sentir el bochorno que le embargaba desde que los descubrieron en el ascensor, su cabeza era una maraña de problemas, pero debía de tener el valor de poder pedir perdón.

— Lo siento, yo no quería que todo terminase así…—Hinata tenía la frente apoyada en la sucia alfombra del salón, podía respirar polvo cada vez que su boca se abría dolorosa para contener el llanto—, todo ha sido un gran malentendido, jamás hubiese querido hacerle daño a Sakura, nosotras…

— ¿Nosotras qué? —zapateó la madre de la novia—… no te atrevas a decir que eres su amiga. ¡No te atrevas!

Los ojos llenos de lagrimas de Hinata se alzaron, tenía los hombros caídos de la decepción y un fuerte dolor en la garganta. No quería seguir llorando; no quería mostrarse tan miserable y victima delante de todas esas personas que en su mayoría eran desconocidos, pero solo pensar que el perdón y la razón no pudiesen entrar en la familia Haruno le daba miedo.

Sakura debía escucharla.

— Usted ha equivocado todo, nosotros… —pero la voz del novio la calló por completo, una de sus piernas se había interpuesto entre su cuerpo y el de su suegra.

— ¡Nosotros ni nos conocemos! —Naruto enjuagó una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro—, nos acabábamos de conocer en el ascensor, es una locura pensar que tendríamos algo.

— Muy bien se conocieron… ¿No? —Replicó Neji Hyuuga mientras uno de sus pómulos se alzaba, tenía la mano cerrada con fuerza y el rostro constreñido—. Mi prima es una mujer intachable, es ejemplo de familia…—hablo esta vez refiriéndose a la familia Namikaze y Haruno— todas las buenas costumbres las ha aprendido muy bien y estoy seguro de que todo esto es un gigantesco malentendido o un ultraje.

La madre Haruno se hincó en el cuerpo del padre tratando de sostener su ignominia; la familia Namikaze asintió más convencida. Neji ayudó a levantar a su prima que le agradecía con los ojos y los labios. Naruto agregó:

— ¡Tiene razón el estirado! —una sonrisa de locura le iluminó la cara, más a Neji no le dio mucha gracia—, yo no sabía que ella era la dama de honor…

— Y así que te enredaste con ella ¿No? —interrogó el padre de Sakura dando un paso hacia delante.

— Déjele terminar —susurró Konohamaru con la voz cabroneada, había estado detrás de Kushina todo ese tiempo, los ojos de los hermanos se cruzaron formando una sonrisa de agradecimiento. No le había visto después de tanto alboroto, sabía que él estaba muy decepcionado de que la boda no se hubiese dado.

— No es eso, suegrito —la cara de pocos amigos del hombre le hizo aguardar silencio para tragarse sus palabras—, Sakura me había hablado mucho de su amistad con los Hyuugas, decía ser muy amiga de las dos hijas, sobre todo de la mayor, pero jamás tuvimos el momento para presentarnos formalmente. Nunca hubiese pensando que ella fuese Hinata Hyuuga —indicó a la chica que asintió vehemente—, la verdad los dos nos sorprendimos cuando nos enteramos de quienes éramos...

— ¿A dónde va toda esta historia? —la madre volvió a interrumpir esta vez veía con ojos desconfiados a su posible hijo legal— ¿Quieres hacernos olvidar lo que ha pasado? ¡Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos! Una actitud inmoral en público; menos mal que mi preciada hija no se va a casar con una persona como usted.

— ¡Para nada, allá voy! —jadeó. Sabía que su suegra era tan terca como su novia así que decidió no contradecirle demasiado—, el punto es que cuando Hyuuga-san —indicó a Hinata que volvió a asentir con la cabeza— dio una muy respetuosa reverencia su pinza se trabo en mi pantalón y fue una gran odisea sacarla de allí, entiendo que la posición que vieron fue algo comprometedora… ¡Pero era solo eso! ¡Estábamos intentando resolver el problema de la pinza!

— Es una pinza de nácar de mi madre —susurró la aludida dando una pequeña reverencia de vergüenza—, no quería romperla así que tuve excesivo cuidado en sacarla, parece una excusa tonta pero es la verdad, Naruto Namikaze y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación, no nos conocemos y nuestra única relación es de novio y dama de honor.

El rubio asintió feliz ante el temple que había conseguido la chica. Ahora con la mirada un poco menos afligida y la voz suave se sentía más convincente su discurso.

— ¡Es cierto ttebayo! —exclamó con fueras recuperadas. En ese instante solo quería terminar con ese incomodo interrogatorio e ir a hablar con Sakura, ya no se escuchaban sus sollozos pero podía jurar que su voz armónica llenaba las paredes del vestuario, estaba también la voz de Ino algo más alterada.

— ¡Esta es la excusa más barata que he escuchado! —Gritó la mujer mientras se retiraba del círculo de escuchas, recogió su cartera, pañoleta, ramo de flores y se acercó histérica—, ¡Eres un hombre maldito, Naruto Namikaze! ¡Hacerle eso a Sakura, te ira muy mal!

— Señora Haruno, seamos razonables —habló esta vez Minato que se había calmado y se le veía el semblante más distendido— deberíamos dejar que esto se arregle entre ellos, le deben esta misma explicación a su hija, no vale de nada alterarse si es la verdad de la historia.

— ¿Y le cree a su hijo? —la mujer parecía anonadada—, yo no quisiera recordarle todas las cosas que ha hecho su hijo, como aquella vez que beso a esa chica llamada Shion.

— ¡Fue una broma para Sakura-chan! —corrigió Naruto semi-sonreido mientras se llevaba la mano tras la nuca.

— ¿Una broma? —La mujer alzó las cejas negando— ¿Lo de hoy también fue una broma?

— ¡Lo de hoy ha sido un terrible malentendido! —Imploró Hinata no pudiendo contener su culpabilidad—, realmente lo siento, todo ha sido mi culpa, yo soy demasiado torpe y lo he enredado a él también. La boda no tiene que sufrir por mi culpa.

— Yo hare que mi hija pague por lo que ha hecho —Hiashi jaló a Hinata de la mano derecha demandando su atención y retrocediéndola—, te vas a disculpar también con Sakura Haruno y luego hablaremos del resto.

— ¿No me cree, padre? —farfulló sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Neji colocó sus manos en las muñecas de su prima y sin dejar de mirar con respeto a su padre le escoltó hacia la puerta del baño. La familia Haruno estaba alterada más no interrumpió el proceso, mantenían aún cierto respeto hacia la familia Hyuuga, después de todo no eran el clan más antiguo de Akita en vano, sus ceremonias tradicionales y cargos políticos y culturales eran muy reconocidos en la prefectura, hurgar en el deshonor de aquella ancestral familia de samuráis y ninjas era como buscar piedrillas de oro en un pozo sin fondo donde habita un dragón, en algún momento ibas a dar con la cubeta en su cabeza. Respetaban por sobre todas las cosas a Hiashi Hyuuga pero podían testificar que Hinata Hyuuga se había perdido; Mebuki siempre había tenido cierto recelo a la perfecta señorita tradicionalista, su risa cubierta por sus manos, su cálidas reverencias y las manos delicadas para servir té, la habían criado como una señorita del período Edo. Sabía recitar poemas y el Tao; cantaba canciones patrimoniales, realizaba la ceremonia del té sin ningún error, también practicaba el Ikabana y cuidaba bonsáis; nada en la perfección que primogénita parecía alterarse, era en extremo tímida pero como tenía un perfil de señorita decorativa no desentonaba en las cualidad de una pudiente familia religiosa. Era buena en las artes marciales, aunque no daba la talla para entrenar a alumnos, era en extremo inteligente y se había graduado con facilidad de administración. En toda su vida de "perfecciones" solo osó a presentar a un novio el cual duro un largo año de relación estable. Pero como podía predecir Mebuki: tanta perfección no puede ser natural, después de todo esas inclinaciones anormales de una chica moderna solo tenía incidencias en que su padre deseaba que como primogénita diese el ejemplo; Hinata Hyuuga muy en el fondo debía sentir la necesidad de liberarse de el atraso y hacer alguna travesura.

¿Por qué no esa travesura la hacía en la boda de su mejor amiga con el novio? ¡Tenía tanto sentido para Mebuki!

Tal vez no estuviese tan equivocada. Hinata Hyuuga si sentía la necesidad de independizarse del yugo de pertenecer a un clan acicalado y pudiente, tenía tantas responsabilidades que a veces sentía que iba a desvanecerse como un papel pergamino y empezar a ser parte de una época completamente distinta a la suya. En la mansión no había más que un teléfono, se habían prohibido los televisores y todo tipo de artefacto tecnológico que no fuese un electrodoméstico. Tenía celular, pero eso era un secreto, lo guardaba en una tabla bajo su tatami, se lo habían regalado Ino y Sakura en su cumpleaños así como una gran cantidad de labiales y ropa intima "atrevida". Ellas dos siempre habían sido un contacto con el mundo real, aquel que se movía afuera evolucionando y cambiando a cada minuto mientras los Hyuugas se resistían a la modernidad. Lo que más disfrutaba de la mansión era poder ver a los niños practicar en el dojo, había tanta disciplina y respeto en el aire sobre unos cuerpecitos aún muy jóvenes para pensar en más que corretear por sus calles; sin embargo, se comprometían a hacer estiramientos y estrictos entrenamientos diarios. Conocía a todos los niños que el instituto Hyuuga había recibido como pupilos. Se sentía decepcionada en parte por su vida, veía en casa de Sakura todos los doramas que se estaban prohibidos en su casa y lloraba de felicidad cada vez que la heroína conseguía conquistar el amor del guapo chico de turno. Era una romántica que no podía abrir la boca para si quiera pronunciar un "me gustas". Era un caso perdido.

Pero una cosa que jamás lamentaría fue haber conocido a Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka. Habían sido sus amigas desde la preparatoria básica. Las conocía mejor que a ella misma, podía saber cuando estaban molestas o tristes; sus personalidades no eran muy parecidas, al menos entre ellas parecía haber una similitud de comportamientos, Hinata siempre había desencajado y por eso la llamaba amistosamente la oveja negra. Varias veces había recibido invitaciones de vivir junto a ellas para dejarse de la vida opresiva en el clan; le habían organizado citas a ciegas y uno que otro goukon; jamás había asistido a sus ideas alocadas pero siempre se los agradecía de corazón. Eran las personas, además de su familia, que se preocupaban genuinas por ella.

Por eso — y su educación— nunca se le hubiese pasado por la mente engañar a su amiga, mucho menos arruinarle la boda. Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta se dio cuenta de que era su oportunidad, se abalanzó con pesadez a ella mientras tocaba frenética.

— ¡Sakura! —tocó de nuevo luego de que cundiera el silencio dentro del baño. Solo había pasos muertos— ¡Sakura, por favor! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

— ¡Vete Hinata! —algo se partió dentro de la estancia. Unos pasos corriendo hacia su dirección y la puerta se abría dejando entrever la cara comprimida de Ino. Tenía los ojos molestos y los labios resecos, miro a Hinata con la tez llena de confusión. La Hyuuga retrocedió asustada de que también su amiga rubia dudase de ella.

— No es buen momento, Hinata —susurró tratando de que la voz no llegase a los oídos de nadie más—, Sakura está muy alterada. Es mejor que te vayas a casa y luego, cuando este más calmada, vengas a hablar con ella.

— ¡Pero necesito explicarle! —Se le atoró la preocupación en la garganta, estrangulándola— Ella no puede simplemente anular la boda; no es justo para nadie aquí, todo fue un malentendido. ¡Sakura!

Ino le tapó la boca con fuerza mientras negaba nerviosa.

— No te pongas intransigente —barbulló—. Yo te creo, creo que fue un malentendido, pero Sakura solo está repitiendo la dolorosa imagen, déjala que razone.

— ¡Ino! —Suspiró Hinata con la cara desfigurada del dolor, quería tirarse a llorar en el piso y pedir disculpas, las mayores disculpas de su vida—. Yo no quería, no quería arruinarlo todo, quiero que nada de esto hubiese pasado.

— Lo sé… —miró dentro del baño con la mirada dubitativa—. Ha sido una jugada sucia.

— ¿Jugada sucia? —sintió de nuevo la sonrisa sobre su rostro. Ino tenía una buena forma de reconfortar a los demás, viéndolos sin prejuicios te hacían pensar que habías hecho algo bueno. Su rostro era limpio y sus dientes blancos. No había ningún rastro de odio en sus facciones, preocupación sí.

— Olvídalo…—negó—, no tienes porque pensar en ello más. Trata de venir más tarde, dile lo mismo a Naruto.

Cerró la puerta en silencio. Podía escuchar un grupo de murmullos que lleno la habitación del baño, una silla que se mueve y luego alguien que quiere gritar algo pero es callado en el acto. Tragó fuerte aunque el dolor de la garganta aún no pasaba. No podía dar crédito a lo que sucedía; juraba que Sakura Haruno tenía la firme convicción de que la había engañado, que su novio y ella —una de sus mejores amigas— había perpetrado un acto de ese tipo frente a sus propios ojos. Negó aturdida. Podía, tal vez, desconfiar de ella aunque eso no tenía sentido tampoco —se conocían, después de todo, desde la preparatoria y bien podían describirse una a la otra—, pero lo que no le encontraba pies a cabeza era que ni dejase hablar a su novio. ¿No se iban a casar? ¿No confiaba en él pero pensaba formar una familia?

Eso no tenía sentido.

Sintió los pasos de hombre tras de ella. No era la forma calmada en que caminaba Neji, siempre silencioso, tenía la respiración pesada y los pasos torpes pero rápidos, zancadas fuertes. Sintió la mano desesperada dar golpes sucesivos en la puerta de madera; su cuerpo casi tocaba el suyo, tuvo que retroceder para darle espacio.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura-chan! —gritaba Naruto mientras colocaba su cara muy cerca de la puerta. No compartía ninguna mirada con Hinata, no tenía pensamientos para más nadie que para la persona que permanecía dentro. Estaba seguro de que podría sacarla de allí, explicarle calmado y luego todo sería un montón de risas, tal vez lo golpearía por no decirle antes— ¡Sakura, por favor! ¡Debo hablar contigo…! ¡Es un gran malentendido!

— No quiere hablar con nadie, Namikaze-san —susurró Hinata sin tener la suficiente confianza o voz para ser demandante. Naruto no podía escuchar sus palabras estaba tan concentrado en que Sakura le escuchara que solo vio a Hinata cuando esta le jaló por el traje—. Sakura dice que quiere pensar sola; Ino nos ha recomendado venir más tarde a hablar con ella.

El rostro de Namikaze estaba relleno por una sonrisa tonta esperanzada, espiraba grandes bocanadas de aire de la boda debido a los nervios, sus ojos estaban llenos de decepción y sus mejillas pálidas por el miedo. Una parte de él quería odiar a la chica que tenía a su frente, después de todo si ella no hubiese hecho esa incomoda reverencia nada de eso estaría ocurriendo, pero su voz era tan calmada y arrepentida que de inmediato ese pensamiento era desechado, ella también sufría al ser una amiga tan cercana de su novia se sentía muy responsable, ella era víctima de todo lo que había pasado, su familia estaba muy molesta y la madre de Haruno la había desacreditado aún más.

Cayó en cuenta. Su familia le había perdonado a penas abrió la boca para explicar los pormenores de la situación acontecida en el ascensor; pero ella, era totalmente distinta su situación. Era la hija de los Hyuuga; la familia más respetable de Akita, la primogénita y heredera, tenía una reputación que cuidar. Lo que había presenciado todos los invitados iba a ser un tema muy en boca. En una familia tradicionalista las habladurías eran deshonra. Vio por el rabillo a Hiashi Hyuuga que estaba inquebrantable y con los ojos rabiosos fijos en su hija. No iba a tener piedad con ella.

Volvió a tocar ahora más desesperado.

— Sakura, tu amiga Hinata Hyuuga y yo queremos hablar contigo, necesitamos explicarte lo que has visto en el ascensor…—no hubo respuesta, cerró los ojos con un dolor intenso en el pecho, ya entendía a que se debía todo eso. La mala suerte—. ¡Por el amor de dios no me escuches a mí pero al menos escúchala a ella! ¿Cómo puedes dudar de una persona como ella? ¿Ah? ¡Sakura!

Los golpes que daba a la puerta cada vez eran más fuertes. Hinata pensaba que si seguía siendo tan intenso se rompería los nudillos, estuvo a punto de avisarle pero parecía poseído por las ganas de hablar y explicarse.

— Mira… yo ni siquiera conocía a Hinata Hyuuga, recuerda…—tragó gordo sin perder la sonrisa de devoción. Estaba sudando copioso— tu no me la presentaste. Nos conocimos en el ascensor, no de la manera que piensas, nosotros simplemente tuvimos un percance, su pinza se amarró a mi pantalón cuando dio una reverencia. ¡No podíamos desatarnos! ¿No es gracioso? —Rio nervioso hasta que su cabeza se apoyó en la puerta con las ganas de llorar azotándole todo el rostro, susurró triste—… ¿No es gracioso? Sakura, por favor, por lo más sagrado… abre la puerta y escúchala al menos a ella, tiene un gran lío con su familia, por favor.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron sorprendidos. Él pedía por ella; un total desconocido tenía la molestia de pedirle a su novia que hablara con ella para que su familia no confundiera la situación. Quiso reprimir el llanto, muy pocas personas habían hecho algo así por ella. Ahora cuando se sentía más sola que nunca y decepcionada de sí misma no podía ser ingrata y solo pensar en lo que debió hacer o no. Debía ayudarlo también a él. Quería poder ser como él y pensar en los demás antes que ella, no solo ser modesta, si no preocuparse genuinamente.

— ¡Sakura! —Tocó también ella a la altura de su rostro, sorprendiendo a Naruto— ¡Por favor, Sakura! ¡Namikaze-san desea hablar contigo! ¡Habla con él, por favor! ¡Amiga, te lo pido, no ha pasado nada entre nosotros! ¡Es como él lo ha dicho! ¡No tires la boda que tanto has estado esperando!

Unos pasos sonoros se robaron todos sus gritos, la puerta se abrió empujándolos. Ino cubría con un pañuelo la cara de Sakura que caminaba rápido sin querer verlos. Naruto fue el primero en lanzarse a su encuentro más la mirada distante de Ino le negó el paso:

— Ya había dicho que se fueran…—farfulló dejándolo plantado.

Siguieron el paso. Hinata no les siguió, había hundido sus ojos con las manos y sentía que el mundo se le estaba derrumbando. Sakura de verdad no los quería escuchar, no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer y los iba a crucificar por lo que había pasado.

— ¿A dónde la llevas? —preguntó Naruto siguiéndole el paso a las dos mujeres. Sasuke se atravesó a su paso negándole con todo el cuerpo.

— No lo hagas, dobe —susurró—. Mejor déjala pensar.

— ¿A dónde la llevas, Ino? —gritó tratando de pasar la barrera que creaba Sasuke.

— Lejos de aquí —los padres se habían apiadado de su hija y la agarraban de los brazos seguidos de Ino que miraba a Naruto, no podía comprender qué clase de miraba le regalaba Yamanaka; era una de odio y compasión. Negó cuando estaba dispuesta a subir al ascensor. Naruto se zafó de Sasuke para acercarse corriendo al elevador, la madre Haruno tecleó varias veces a planta baja. No quería verle la cara más nunca a ese ser.

¡Había avergonzado a su hija y dañado para todos en Akita!

— ¡No puedes hacer esto, Sakura! —rugió molesto por la actitud de su novia. Podía entender su molestia más no su comportamiento; negarse a hablar cuando se lo había suplicado. Un golpe directo a su rostro lo hizo desistir de perseguirla hasta el elevador. La alfombra le raspó las manos. Sasuke le había golpeado de pleno a la boca manteniéndose muy cerca de sus pies. Naruto estaba aturdido en el suelo con el dolor en la boca y un fuerte sabor a oxido en los dientes. Hinata tuvo que reprimir las ganas de ayudarle a pararse ya que su madre fue la primera en reaccionar reprochándole al moreno.

— ¿Qué haces, Sasuke? —reclamó llevándole la bufanda la boca de su hijo que sangraba. Naruto se escudó en el trapo para ocultar su rostro y el dolor. Escuchó la voz ácida de Sasuke.

— No creo que seas lo suficiente idiota como para hacerle eso a Sakura —le lanzó una mirada juzgadora a Hinata—, a ti no te conozco. Por esa premisa no significa que tengas el derecho de perseguirla e imponer tu versión.

— ¡Cállate! —bramó Naruto descolocado. Lo miraba con rabia, algo en sus ojos se había partido. Se paró rechazando la ayuda de su madre— ¿Crees que es justo simplemente irse y no escuchar a nadie? ¿Es justo comportarse así con una amiga? ¿Conmigo? Lo siento, Sasuke, tienes las maneras muy retorcidas.

— Hijo, basta —esta vez habló Minato que había dado un paso hacia Naruto—. Sasuke tiene razón, debes esperar a que Sakura esté lista. Igual con Hyuuga-san —miró a Hiashi que tenía los ojos entrecerrados escuchándole—, debería usted escuchar a su hija; me han dicho que es una jovencita excepcional.

— Pensaba lo mismo de ella —la mirada recayó en una Hinata que tembló de miedo, quiso abrir los labios pero su padre siguió hablando—, ella bien sabe lo que es el deshonor, lo que es la familia y la inviolabilidad de las promesas. Hacer algo así, destrozar la vida de las personas y querer simplemente excusarse. No la conozco.

— Padre…—gimoteó herida.

— Creo que está siendo muy duro con Hinata —esta vez habló Kushina que se acercaba a la joven. Había hablado unas tres veces con ella y no tenía nada que reprocharle—. Me parece una jovencita muy educada; y estoy segura de que mi hijo y su hija no tuvieron absolutamente nada en ese elevador.

— Media Akita no pienso lo mismo —ni siquiera vio a la mujer, solo tenía ojos para torturar a su hija.

— Cuando hablen con Sakura Haruno y todo se arregle estoy seguro que las personas comprenderán que ha sido un terrible malentendido, no hay un porque para hablar mal de la familia Hyuuga —Minato hizo silencio para sonreírle a la jovencita Hyuuga—, mucho menos hay pruebas que comprueben un comportamiento amoral en su hija. No puedo decir lo mismo de mi hijo…

Naruto no tenía cara para ver a nadie, estaba con los ojos clavados en el piso y la cara modificada entre el dolor del golpe y el de su corazón. Se sentía inseguro, una parte de él creía que todo iba a ser un mal trago, pero otra sentía que su vida había terminado desde ese momento, todos sus esfuerzos se desperdiciaron. Y el "maldito" —como le nombraba— de Hiashi Hyuuga quería agarrarla con su hija porque sí.

— No me diga como juzgar a mis hijos o no, Minato —escupió resentido Hiashi—. Acércate Hinata.

Ella obedeció de inmediato con la cabeza gacha. Cuando estuvo al frente de su padre comprendió de inmediato que debía agacharse en el suelo con las rodillas y el cuerpo hincado en la alfombra. Tal reverencia de disculpas sorprendido a todos los presentes, incluso a Sasuke que no esperaba que el padre fuese tan estricto y poco misericordioso. Naruto se indignó. Hinata estaba acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de reverencias como disculpas, solía equivocarse a menudo, aunque, nunca pegaba la cabeza al piso. Ya era dos veces en el día que se degradaba a ese extremo.

— Hinata-sama —farfulló Neji escandalizado. Miro a su tío que no se inmutaba. Entendía que eso era lo que deseaba. Extendió la mano hacia Neji pidiéndole "aquello". Se negó a entregárselo, no pensaba permitir que hiciera algo así al frente de la familia Namikaze e Uchiha.

— Has sido una hija inútil desde el principio, Hinata —escupió. Hinata asintió resignada—, pero siendo un buen padre lo he soportado por amor a Hanako, por amor a Hanabi, por respeto a Neji y Hisashi, por amor a ti como mi primogénita, he soportado las tantas veces que has traído deshonor a mi nombre, he sido paciente. ¿Lo sabes, no?

— Sí, padre —susurró Hinata seca pero clara.

— He sido misericordioso. He sido un buen padre. Tu siempre me has traído decepciones —siguió hablando. Kushina quiso interrumpir tan horrible escena, pero Minato la detuvo. No estaba de acuerdo con ese tipo de medidas pero tampoco creía correcto detenerlo—. Has sido una hija ingrata, egoísta y muy idiota… ¿Lo sabes, no?

— Sí, padre —volvió a tragarse Hinata un jadeó de sollozoso.

Volvió a pedirle a Neji que se lo entregara. Pero este retrocediendo se negó:

— Hágalo sin eso, tío —dio una ceremoniosa reverencia de respeto—. Por favor, por mi padre, no le haga esto a Hinata-sama.

La mano seguía extendida a su rostro aún cuando había hecho una larga reverencia para salvar el pellejo de su prima. Tragó gordo dolido. No podía hacer nada por la siempre amable Hinata, por aquella que lo había tratado como parte de la familia, quien le llevaba el té luego de las prácticas con una sonrisa de felicidad, orgullosa.

— ¿Qué tienes que decir con eso, Hinata? ¿Crees realmente merecer ser parte de la familia Hyuuga después de lo que has hecho? ¿La infidelidad y el adulterio es acaso un valor que debas mostrar a la sociedad orgullosa? —Negó encolerizado— ¡Si te viera tu madre!

— ¡No nombre a mi madre! —gritó ella levantando esta vez la cara llena de lagrimas. Los ojos molestos sorprendieron a Hiashi—. ¡No se atreva! ¡Haga lo que quiera menos nombrarla!

Los colores se le fueron a la cara. Demandó con más insistencia la mano de Neji sin quitar la mirada de su hija, ante la negativa de su sobrino tuvo que gritarle encolerizado:

— ¡Dame esa mierda, Neji! —le subió la mano dispuesto a pegarle. Neji esperó el golpe seguro en el rostro. Más fue su costado el ultrajado, el viejo jaló la Shinai que había traído Neji para la demostración de Kendo que pidió Sakura como regalo de bodas por parte de la familia Hyuuga. Forcejearon un momento hasta que Hiashi venció por su tenacidad.

— ¡Deténgase Hiashi! —bramó Minato mientras sujetaba a su esposa que estaba a punto de intervenir.

Hinata agachó la cabeza sabiendo lo que venía y cerró la boca para que el golpe no fuese tan fuerte en sus dientes. El primer golpe fue insoportable y directo a la cabeza; le hizo timbrar todo el cuerpo, se quedó con una sensación de aturdimiento inmensa. El segundo golpe fue en el hombro y la hizo quejarse considerablemente; le había dado directo en un nervio que le hizo resbalarse sobre sus codos. El tercero golpe lo oyó más no lo sintió, Neji había intervenido con su propio cuerpo, su rostro sangraba sobre el de Hinata. Se levantó anonada pero con el cuerpo todo magullado. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que Minato también había tenido que retener a su hijo que la miraba pasmado, Kushina se había empezado a acercar a ella.

— ¿Qué haces, Neji? —Hiashi estaba sorprendido del comportamiento de su sobrino. Jamás lo había contradicho.

—Solo dígaselo, Hiashi-sama —Neji bajo la mirada—. Pero, por favor, no la golpee.

Sintió las manos de Kushina y su voz suave cerca de su oído:

— ¿Estás bien, Hinata? —Revisó la herida de la cabeza, no había ninguna rotura pero estaba segura de que le había dolido un contacto directo con el Shinai —la espada de madera— le acarició la herida sin dejar de mirar al padre.

Hiashi miró por un largo minuto a su sobrino y al final a su hija, frunció el cejo al ver las largas lágrimas dignas rondando todo su rostro. El resentimiento creció. Hanabi que había presenciado la escena horrorizada se pegaba a la camisa del padre y susurraba:

— Padre, solo perdónela. —Negó al punto del llanto—. Hinata nunca ha dado demasiados problemas.

— Cállate, Hanabi —ordenó sin apartar la mirada de Hinata. Movió a Neji de un empujón pero no caminó más de esa posición, solo quería ver de frente a su hija. — No quiero verte de nuevo en mi casa. ¿Entendido? No pienso seguir criando a una deshonrosa como tú.

— ¡Usted! —Minato tuvo que contener con todo el cuerpo a Naruto que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Hiashi. No podía aguantar la rabia de lo sucedido con Sakura y ahora sentía ignominia rayana a la locura con lo que acababa de presenciar con esa chica. ¡Ella no había hecho nada! ¡Ella lo había ayudado! Había sido amable, atenta y nunca irrespetuosa. Él era el que no se había sabido explicar y no pudo salvarla de las lenguas de todos.

— Hiashi debería pensarlo…—Minato se quedó callado cuando el hombre caminó hacia el ascensor ignorando el quejido de su hija menor que le imploraba agarrándose del Hakamael perdón de su hermana.

— Padre, por favor, padre —repetía sin derramar una sola lagrima pero con el rostro desfigurado del miedo—, Padre… ¿A dónde se supone que vaya a parar Hinata? ¡No podemos dejarla en la calle!

— Que se las arregle —determinó ya dentro del elevador que se abrió luego de unos minutos del llamado. Miró a Neji y demandó su pronta venida. Este ofreció una lánguida mirada a Hinata que le asintió silenciosa. Comprendió que no podía quedarse allí sin hacer sufrir a su prima más de lo que ya había pasado. Una corta reverencia hacía Hinata y un disculpe a los Namikaze le hizo entrar al ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cerraron algo se partió dentro de Hinata, sintió que todas las fuerzas se le iban y caía un poco en los brazos de Kushina que se alarmaba. Un joven Konohamaru, corrió a su lado para también atajarla.

— ¿Se siente bien? —preguntó el chico pero Hinata no se sentía cansada o estropeada. Solo desconsolada. Algo también se quebró en el salón, el florero con las rosas había sido desgarrado por Naruto y esparcido por el suelo ante la mirada atónita de los cinco individuos que quedaban en el salón. La sala estaba sola y los pedazos de vidrio brillaban bajo la alfombra mojada y repleta de pétalos que empezaban a marchitarse, la respiración de él era frenética.

Sasuke miró a otro lado. Naruto estaba destrozado como nunca lo había visto. Se arrepentía de algunas decisiones apresuradas que había tomado, también tenía cierto recelo de que la boda se hubiese celebrado tan pronto. Miró a la chica golpeada, se formaba un gran morado en su hombro, estaba seguro de que Naruto se apiadaría de ella como lo había hecho con Sakura.

Podía jurar que Naruto poco conocía sobre el amor y sus disyuntivas, solo reconocía la coraza externa: estar enamorado de alguien y comportarse tan egoísta como para quererla a su lado toda la vida significaba estar perdidamente enamorado, pero… ¿Eso era lo único del amor? ¿Solo querer pasarte toda la vida al lado quien amas? ¿O el amor significa sacrificios? Para Sasuke el amor representaba muchos sacrificios, era la toma de decisiones difíciles, era dejar a un lado la actitud egoísta y velar por la seguridad del otro. Claro, el tampoco conocía eso ser egoísta que experimentaba Naruto, después de todo él nunca había estado junto a la persona que amaba.

El amor era egoísta y sacrificado.

— Hijo…—Kushina no se separó del lado de Hinata, le apretó los hombros fuertemente—. Todo va a estar bien. Conseguirás hablar con Sakura.

— Debo —fue lo único que murmuró como un loco hablando solo. Minato se le acercó con precaución.

— Debes primero ir a casa y relajarte —miró a Hinata sonriéndole cálido—, puedes también venir con nosotros.

Los colores se le fueron al rostro aunque no tenía mucho pensamiento para avergonzarse. No quería molestarlos más de lo que ya había hecho. Naruto había alzado la mirada hacía ella, la hizo removerse incomoda en las manos amigas de Konohamaru y Kushina. Tragó gordo, había algo en esa mirada que quería comprender y tenerle compasión, también quedaba una sombra de tristeza.

— Lo siento… —murmuró ella.

— ¡No! —Naruto sonrió con nostalgia. No muy convencido— Iremos a hablar más tarde con Sakura, iremos y luego podrás regresar a tu casa. ¡Me vas agradecer, no a pedir disculpas!

Estas últimas palabras las entonó con tanta vehemencia que parecieron reales. Los dos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos de sí mismos. Una sonrisa sincera fue arrancada de su rostro, como un niño, sonreía como un niño. Eso le achicó aún más el corazón pero esta vez de compasión.

— Vale…—fue lo último que pudo susurrar.

* * *

La casa Namikaze era tan grande como la mansión Hyuuga pero occidentalizada. Había tecnología hasta para ir al retrete. Hinata se sentía desencajada. Comió incomoda, suspiró incomoda y no quiso mirar mucho a las personas. Nadie hablo mucho, a decir verdad. Por primera vez los Namikaze tenían un almuerzo extraño e inhumano, hasta Konohamaru se sintió sofocado. Tenían un mayordomo, Tobi, y un ama de llaves, Rin. La cocina era de mármol y la mesa del comedor de vidrio y patas altas, se comía en sillas acolchadas y un gran plato de pavo que se había horneado para festejar con los Haruno. Sabía agrio por todos los sentimientos que traían consigo.

El único que se trató de comportar normal fue Naruto Namikaze, para sorpresa de Hinata. Hablaba de vez en cuando para comentar la tiesura de la carne o el sabor del vino; le preguntó en varias oportunidades a ella si le gustaba la comida a lo que tuvo que asentir y dar unos sinceros agradecimientos. Se enteró por algunos comentarios que esa no era la casa en donde vivía Naruto y que los padres aún criaban al menor, mas, no quiso hacer comentario alguno porque sentía que comentar o preguntar sería demasiado informal para el curso de las cosas que había tomado el día.

Naruto no dejaba de sorprenderla. Jugó con su hermano video-juegos. Vio televisión con su familia, la cual estuvo obligada Hinata a sentarse también. Kushina parecía haberse encariñado con ella porque siempre la invitaba a sentarse junto a ella y le pedía que apoyase su cabeza en sus hombros para poderle hacer cariños maternales en la cabeza. Hinata se negaba y cuando lograba la Uzumaki convencerla se tensaba tal cual una tabla de madera haciendo reír a la esposa Namikaze. Minato era el más serio, imaginaba Hinata que como ella no podía adaptarse a hacer como si las cosas estuviesen normales, superado por su hijo que no había vuelto a colocar una mala cara por un recuerdo o hablado sobre el tema, es como si esa mañana no se hubiese arruinado su compromiso con Sakura.

— Deberías ir a la casa de los Haruno a pedir el respeto, Naruto —dijo el padre cuando vio el cielo oscuro de la calle—, así mañana Hinata Hyuuga podrá resolver los problemas en su casa.

Hinata se levantó convencida mientras miraba a Naruto. Estuvieron caminando en la calle solitaria una hora después de aquel comentario de Minato Namikaze, para mayor sorpresa, Namikaze hijo no solo se comportaba como si nada hubiese pasado si no que realizaba todas las actividades tan ruidosas y lentas como de costumbre. Se tuvo que cepillar los dientes dos veces, comió, correteó por la casa buscando las llaves de su apartamento y recogió unas flores para Sakura, aún cuando a Hinata no le pareció una buena idea, según él era sus flores favoritas y sería un lindo detalle. No hablaba con tristeza, siempre le cruzaba una fresca sonrisa por el rostro.

Hacía esa brisa húmeda tan molesta de verano. Unas cuantas luces amarillas en los pórticos de las casas iluminaban pobremente las calles. Un poste a la lejanía empezaba a aclarar la avenida con una violenta luminiscencia blanda. Pocas personas estaban a esa hora en la calle. Hinata nunca deambulaba a esa hora, estar acompañada lo hacía menos temeroso. La brisa pasaba por la madera de las cercas, sus ventanas de bambú se mecían; el olor que levantaba a mar y comida frita le hizo recordar el festival. Pronto se celebraría la ida del verano con fuegos artificiales y un bazar; era una actividad muy típica en Akita que ameritaba los mejores trajes y máscaras. Se hacía un baile tradicional y presentaciones de arte marcial. Lo que más le agradaba del verano era saber que el festival estaba pronto a festejarse. Naruto estaba mascando un dango cuando ella le miró por casualidad, una sonrisa fácil le salió del rostro haciéndola sonrojar:

— ¿Preocupada?

Ella negó sin querer abrir los labios, creía que le iba a salir la voz débil. Naruto asintió entendiendo que no tenía ganas de hablar, seguramente se sentiría rara hablando con un completo extraño. Él se sentía distinto; no es como si tuviese un repertorio de temas para entablarlo con una persona seria como ella, pero en el fondo sentía que la forma en que hablaba y pensaba era muy parecida a la de él. Le agradaba poder verla a los ojos y entender lo que quería hacer o no, como si no hubiese dobles intenciones en sus acciones. Tenía la voz clara como el agua y los modales aún refinados no parecían prepotentes, si no en excesivo modestos. Sentía pena por ella, un gigantesco morado se había formado en la base de su cuello, negó sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo, aún cargaba la yukata para la ceremonia, el cabello se lo había arreglado y solo vislumbraba una limpia mirada en el rostro. Parecía algo preocupada por la forma en que su cejo se unía doloroso, pero cuando la sonrisa de él se consiguió con los labios tiesos de ella, no pudo reprimir un gesto de cordialidad.

— Yo tampoco —susurró confundido. Claro que lo estaba, estaba muy preocupado, pero no quería pensar en ello. Sintió el asentimiento de ella.

— Eso pensé…—Hinata tenía la voz embotada quería decir algo para no hacerlo sentir incomodo y hablar solo—. No pareces muy afectado.

Lo miró repentina nerviosa al descubrir que sus palabras podían ser mal interpretadas. El semblante de Naruto también estaba sorprendido, aunque, en su caso, se debía por el descubrimiento. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado indolente actuando "normal", sentía tristeza pero no quería dejarla pasar, no quería darse por vencido en la depresión y no seguir luchando para conseguir el perdón de Sakura. Sonrió cuando Hinata se sonrojó toda:

— Yo… yo no quería decir —se trabó con la lengua. Era tan imprudente, nunca se había sabido explicar bien, se quedaba sin las palabras suficientes para darse a entender. Sentía miedo de hacerle sentir mal; después de todo él era quien había perdido más en toda esa situación. Perdió a la mujer que amaba. —, yo quería decir que eres una persona muy fuerte, permanecer entero luego de lo que ha pasado… ¡Es admirable!

Naruto negó. No tenía nada de admirable, era solo un cobarde. Un maldito cobarde que no quería perder a Sakura y hacía como si todo estuviese normal. No tenía un corazón limpio y sincero; siempre mentía para hacerle creer a los demás que era una persona llena de vivacidad; era ruidoso no por naturaleza si no para llamar la atención, era divertido para conseguir amigos y tonto por no querer comprender la realidad. La mejor palabra que lo describía era débil. No era bueno en nada, daba pena en los estudios, los negocios y las relaciones personales; no sentía ni siquiera que Sakura Haruno lo conociera bien, sus padres eran los únicos que podían comprender que Naruto era una persona que se tomaba las cosas muy a pecho con tendencias a permanecer lánguido. Había días, como el de hoy, donde hubiese preferido no nacer. Era un cobarde que se vestía de valiente.

— Estás equivocada —farfulló asustando a la chica—. No soy nadie admirable. Estoy muy preocupado por lo de Sakura-chan, no quería pensar en ello porque me hace tener ideas pesimistas. Siento que todo ha acabado aquí. Mi vida se arruinó y soy una persona inútil para resolver problemas. Ni siquiera pude ayudarte aunque tenía como hacerlo. ¿Ves? No soy nada admirable.

Estuvieron sumidos en un largo silencio. Hinata no le miraba. Solo vivía el sonido de los zapatos de él y las getas de ella. La madera de la sandalia contra el rodapié de piedras crea una bonita melodía, algo melancólica. Eran dos sombras caminando por el barrio viejo de Akita, como dos personas confesando sus pérdidas. Él con las manos tras su espalda y ella cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, alzando su cabeza dirección el cielo. La calle era tan oscura que el negro fulgor de la noche brilló con todas sus estrellas.

— Pienso que la valentía, al igual que la fuerza, no solo es poder enfrentar las situaciones y salir victorioso de ellas —empezó a decir luego de pensarlo seriamente. Hinata tenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios que en la oscuridad no podía ser distinguida—. La valentía se trata de saber lo que le afecta a uno, los errores y luego tratar de combatirlos. Me gusta tu manera de hacerlo, sonreír por cualquier cosa, sentir felicidad aunque realmente no se sienta, es algo sano. Es más sano que echarse la culpa en los hombros y no avanzar. Ser positivo. Eso es admirable, para mí.

Naruto no sabía que articular. Jamás pensó que alguien como ella le dijese eso, mucho menos que tales palabras pudiesen subirle el ánimo. Perplejo preguntó:

— ¿Realmente lo crees?

Hinata le miró. Estaban a unos pasos de la casa Haruno, era una róndela con una plaza central adornada por un árbol de cerezo que cuando florecía en primavera coloreaba toda la calle con una alfombra rosada tierna. Sonrió asintiendo. De verdad que creía que él era maravilloso, solo lo llevaba conociendo un día pero sentía los enormes deseos de querer que ese hombre fuese el esposo de su amiga Sakura por el resto de la vida. Sabía que solo Naruto Namikaze la podía hacer feliz, por la forma en que se empecinaba en amarla y comprenderla. Él no sentía resentimiento por Haruno; solo deseaba tenerla de nuevo en sus manos y eso, para Hinata, era lo único que un hombre necesitaba para convencer. El gran primer amor de Sakura Haruno podía ser Sasuke Uchiha, pero la persona que más la amaría en la vida seria Naruto Namikaze, lo veía en sus ojos.

— La amas mucho… ¿No? —Susurró débilmente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Claro —Naruto sacó una radiante sonrisa en su rostro—. ¡Es Sakura-chan, después de todo!

Con esa sonrisa Hinata tuvo toda la fuerza para tocar la puerta de los Haruno. Nada podía salir mal, lo sentía así. Abrieron la puerta luego de unos minutos. El pasillo de la casa era largo de madera con algunos cuadros en el fondo, una mesita del teléfono y una sillita de decoración. Mebuki Haruno se tensó al ver los dos personajes en la puerta.

— Suegrita…—empezó a decir Naruto resuelto—, quisiera hablar con Sakura-chan.

— ¡Lárguense! —gritó furibunda. La puerta estuvo a punto de golpear la cara de Hinata si no fuese porque Naruto interpuso su cuerpo para que no se cerrara.

— ¡Espere! —La mujer retrocedió ante la fuerza del joven, la puerta golpeó contra la pared— ¿Qué le pasa?

— ¿Qué me pasa? —su voz era chillona estaba al borde las lagrimas— ¡Kizashi! ¡Kizashi, ha venido este desvergonzado! ¡Kizashi!

El hombre corrió hasta la entrada y encaró con la mirada a Naruto, este estaba descolocado sin entender que ocurría.

— Tengo derecho a hablar con Sakura —ordenó esta vez molesto.

— Claro que no—Kizashi abrazó a su mujer mientras miraba de soslayo al novio de su hija—. No puedes.

— ¿No puedo? —Miró a Hinata confundido— ¿Qué significa esto? —Se internó en la casa subiendo las escaleras mientras gritaba— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan!

Los padres se habían movido para dejarlo pasar. Tenía la mirada loca y los pasos rápidos, agiles. Se quedó estancado en la escalera con las manos engarrotadas en la baranda. Hinata no podía moverse, el piso se le movió cuando la casa sucumbió en el mutismo, solo quedo la reverberación de los gritos de Naruto. Todo se había muerto, hasta los ojos de los padres.

— ¿Dónde está… Sakura? —murmuró desconfiada Hinata. Naruto aún seguía mirando el vacio de las habitaciones, la parte superior de la casa estaba muerta. No se sentían murmullos, pisadas o respiraciones. Las luces apagadas y solo el leve vapor de unos panes cocinándose. El televisor en la sala prendido, pero ningún rastro de su novia. Sintió quedarse sin aire. Era real, era muy real que Sakura se había enojado con él, que estaba decepcionada, que habían roto el compromiso.

— ¿Dónde está? —se quejó privado del dolor. Naruto trataba de contener el dolor en su pecho pero solo le era posible con la cara golpeada y las manos cerradas.

— Se fue —la madre le indicó la puerta—. Vete, por favor.

— ¿A dónde fue? —bajó las escaleras en un santiamén plantándose al frente de Mebuki, esta se resguardo en los brazos de su esposo que no se inmutó a la intromisión violenta del joven.

— No sé. Se fue con Ino, no me dijo a donde iba…—la mujer soltó el llanto mientras se hundía en el pecho de su esposo. Ella también estaba destrozada por todo lo ocurrido, tal vez, demasiado— ¡Es tu culpa que mi hija se haya ido! ¿Por qué hiciste algo así? ¡Quiero a mi hija de vuelta!

Los ojos de Naruto se dilataron, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta y muchas ganas de vomitar; fueron las manos de Hinata la que lo invitaron a salir de la habitación, ella dio una reverencia por él, disculpándose.

— Sentimos la intromisión—el padre era quien miraba a la Hyuuga con la cabeza gacha—. Trataremos de contactarnos con ella de otra forma, cualquier cosa les haremos saber.

No hubo despedida, solo la puerta se cerró. Hinata no emitió comentario, cuando Namikaze empezó a caminar dirección a casa con las manos en los bolsillos ella también le siguió. Suspiró al verle apretar las manos en la tela de los bolsillos. Se detuvo por un momento como dudando. Hinata sentía que si seguía fingiendo no tener lagrimas para lo acabado de ocurrir vomitaría, que se detuviese le llamó la atención. Tragó consiguiendo valor y le preguntó:

— ¿Estás bien? —fue solo un suspiró casi indistinto al resto. Naruto no volteó hasta luego de pasados unos minutos, sonriendo asintió enérgico.

— Claro, claro. —los dientes brillaban en la noche— Sakura-chan regresara en cualquier momento.

Naruto no creía lo que había dicho, pero una parte de él, aquella loca ganas de creer en que el mundo no puede ser cruel lo llevo a actuar así. Si Sakura no regresaba, la hiría a buscar, así fuese en el mismísimo infierno. Lo iba a escuchar diera lo que fuese y así conseguiría de vuelta a su novia; le arreglaría la vida a la chica que tenía a su frente y conseguiría la felicidad con la mujer que siempre había amado. No podía salir nada mal.

Hinata sintió una arcada entre el asco de lo que acababa de pasar con Sakura, la mentira fácil de él y el miedo a quedarse en la calle con el corazón partido en dos por su amiga. No tenía nada que decirle, sus ánimos no estaban como para reprocharle su comportamiento o subirle el ánimo. Podía sentir que toda esa sonrisa y buenas energías venían desde lo más profundo de sus pesadillas. Bajo la mirada y susurró apenada:

— Necesito ir al baño.

Corrió hasta los baños públicos del parque. Lloró desconsolada en el suelo sin importarle que estuviera sucio. No podía dejarse ver sollozando. Él había sido fuerte o demasiado débil para aceptar que todo se había estropeado entre ellos. Si quería seguir esperanzando en la figura de su amiga tenía todo el derecho, pero ella siempre había sido pesimista y no podía verle una buena salida a todo ese asunto. Ante la idea de haberle destrozado la vida a alguien tan amable como él tuvo que apurarse a vomitar. Se sentía la peor porquería del mundo, ni la sensación de vomito le quito la culpabilidad del alma. Lloró un largo rato más.

* * *

...

...Sí, pude actualizar pronto y todo es gracias a ustedes: SÍ A USTEDES. Gracias por dejarme tantos comentarios de apoyo que me inspiraron a seguir adelantando esta historia y rápido pude publicar este segundo capitulo; espero que les haya complacido, que no tenga demasiados errores ortográficos y que la narración se deje leer. Un abrazo a todos aquellos que me leyeron sobre todo a :

**nova por siempre:** Gracias por ser la primera en comentar! Espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Pepinillo-chan: **Gracias por el comentario en mi primer capitulo; estaba segura que este fic te encantaría y pues te dedico este capitulo por tanta emoción, espero que te haya gustado y que me sigas acosando (?).

**FloorSHSU:** Gracias por leerme!Espero que este capitulo no te haga llorar mucho, lamentablemente se vendra mucha tristeza y felicidad en este fic. Sobre Sasuke y Sakura; eso se desvalara poco a poco en los capitulos, sobre su relación. En este capitulo ya nos podemos formar más o menos una idea.

**Diana Marcela Akemi: **Gracias por tu comentario, Diana-chan. Linda foto, por cierto. Gracias por leerme y como has dicho, lamentablemente a Hinata siempre le toca las cosas fuertes; pero estoy segura de que nadie en este fic la esta pasando feliz (?).

**Meme-chan:** Siempre te agradezco por ser la que comenta en todos mis fics, un abrazote por siempre estar apoyándome.

**Zoe-so: **Un fan SasuSaku! Que nervios! Jamas había tenido un fan SasuSaku leyendo uno de mis fics, tratare de cumplir tus expectativas con las dos parejas; el SasuSaku en este fic esta de fijo, pero no sabría decirte aún como, el NaruHina es la pareja principal pero algunos plus por allí complementaran a los dos. Espero que te siga gustando mi fic, un abrazote. Si quieres leer algo de SasuSaku; mi fic Yo no soy tu fan se esta iniciando en ese tema, con esa pareja junto con otras tantas. (:

**KuuroUsagi:** Otra fan de SasuSaku! Esto es demasiado para mí, de verdad, tengo mucho respeto por esta pareja; no es mi OTP, pero sin lugar a dudas esta entre mis parejas favoritas de Naruto; no veo a Sakura con otro que no sea Sasuke, no se, esos dos tienen que estar juntos o solos. (Me pasa lo mismo con el NaruHina; aunque soporto a Hinata con otros...). Gracias por alabar mi narración y sobre todo por leerme. Espero que cumpla tu expectativa con las dos parejas y por supuesto, que encuentren divertido y emocionante el fic. Un abrazote.

**FabianMTJ:** Fabian, gracias por siempre comentar en mis fic e iniciarte con un comentario en mi primer capitulo; un abrazote. Tranquilo con los pollos; se que tengo más de un pollo en el horno pero también he adelantado algunos capitulos para que no se me quemen, cuando empiece a sentir que estan muy justos, me tomare algunos descansitos para terminar de adelantar; el Fornicador es un fic seguro, te lo juro, esta su final, esta todo, así que ese pollo no se me quema. Jajaja. Un abrazo.

**Stella T. Whiteney: **Stellaaaaaa! Gracias por dejar un comentario también por aquí y por leerte todos mis fics, muchisimas gracias, siempre estas al pendiente de mis fics lo que me hace muy honrada. Espero que el segundo capitulo haya estado a la altura del comienzo y que salde las espectativas; te estoy leyendo.

**kikowrites:** Chica, es un honor tener un comentario tuyo, en vista de la tremenda narración que tienes tu; me encanta como escribes, te deje un mensajito en tu fic que me encanto y me sorprendió. Muy bueno, me halaga que alguien tan buena como tú piense que mi narración es buena y que te haya gustado la idea; Pero qué te pasa? Tu narras genial; a mi más bien me cuesta ser "graciosa" con mis escritos, soy muy tiesa. Aquí esta la historia y te dedico este capitulo para que te inspires a seguir la tuya. También me pone feliz que te leas el Fornicador, un abrazo de verdad Kiko-chan. Sigue así! Espero que sigamos leyendonos.

De verdad, muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero la misma cantidad de lindos comentarios de ustedes para este capitulo, me inspiran, además no deben ser tacanos, ah, ah, eso es malo, deber es malo, no pagar es malo (?). Sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, me inspiran, y con inspiración hay pronta publicación. JEJEJE, si eso es manipulación, pero quiero muchos lindos comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado!


	3. El Festival de Verano

**Advertencias:** Puede haber algo de OoC en este capítulo (Un poco en la actitud de Hinata). También hay un "gran" contenido de NaruSaku. SasuSaku y, un cuasi, NaruHina.

**Dedicatoria**: a Zoe-so, Kuuro-Usagi que son grandes fans del SasuSaku y estarán felices con el —escaso— SasuSaku que coloque en este capítulo, y por supuesto, para mi hermosa Miss Pepinillo —ella no lo sabe— pero es mi inspiración.

* * *

**El festival de verano**

* * *

_El que no puede sobrellevar lo malo no vive para ver lo bueno_. (Proverbio Judío)

* * *

Naruto conoció a Sakura en una reunión que celebró con Sasuke Uchiha. Ella había asistido tratando de pescar a su amigo. Recordaba a la perfección que llevaba un sedoso vestido de espalda abierta color rosa pastel que le sentaba de maravilla, lo primero que pensó al verla con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos juguetones, es que esa mujer iba a ser la madre de sus hijos. Nunca se considero un hombre romántico, muchos menos, creyente del amor a primera vista, pero si eso no era amor, entonces, no entendía que sentía por la chica que le coqueteaba al teme.

Se decepcionó, al principio, cuando todos sus intentos para entablar conversación con ella fracasaron ante la indiferencia de la hermosa joven, pero dio en el clavo cuando empezó a decir tonterías por el licor. Siempre decía tonterías, pero, Naruto tenía la facultad de que borracho era el doble de gracioso a cuando estaba sobrio. Hizo un comentario astuto cuando ella le mostraba sus dotes de doctora a Sasuke, hablaba sobre un caso de hermafroditismo que había tratado reciente:

— El pobre no sabía si era hombre o mujer…—comentaba dolida llevándose un trago a la boca—. Sin embargo, la chica lo amaba con locura, aunque se sentía algo incomoda con la otra "parte" de él, era muy lamentable.

— ¿Los salmones tendrán el mismo problema? —Naruto sonrió de algo habían servido las clases de biología: _Salmones, gusanos y caracoles son hermafroditas;_ se repetía con constancia hasta que se le quedó grabado de por vida.

Todos los presentes, exceptuando Sasuke y la misma Sakura, se rieron del comentario. Haruno para no parecer antipática con el mejor amigo de su objetivo amoroso, le sonrió alzando su bebida hacia él con gracia. Para Naruto eso fue una invitación. Se emocionó, la linda chica fijaba su mirada en él, así que siguió bromeando:

— ¿Qué hay de los caracoles, Sakura-chan? —de nuevo una risotada de Lee quien era el que más disfrutaba de esos chistes tontos. La pelirosa congeló su sonrisa en el rostro y con la voz monótona le comentó:

— Es una situación "muy" lamentable —el muy lo entonó gutural para que sonase con más fuerza. Naruto no entendió la indirecta.

— Bueno, me imagino que también es muy lamentable para los salmones y caracoles —Ino no paraba de reír, a decir verdad, los tragos la pusieron como una tonta de risa fácil. Lee apoyaba todo su cuerpo en la poltrona mientras con las manos contenía el estomago que le empezaba a doler. Shikamaru que estaba apoyado en Temari reía muy cerca de su boca, uniendo sus alientos.

— Dobe, quedo claro —cortó Sasuke molesto. La mirada intensa del Uchiha sobre Naruto lo hicieron dudar: ¿Acaso Sasuke no quería que le hablase a la señorita? ¿No quería que fuese chistoso y llamase su atención?

— ¿Qué pasa, Teme? —se apoyó en su cuello porque no coordinaba bien los movimientos. El Uchiha tuvo que apartar la cara para no tragarse todo el vapor de ebrio que botaba por los poros. Se sentía incomodo con Naruto comportándose como un idiota— ¿Celoso, teme?

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron ante esa expectativa, más el cuerpo de Sasuke se levantó indiferente a la pregunta; haciendo tumbar a Naruto en la poltrona. Le costó gran trabajo encontrar su trago y donde él mismo había caído. Sonrió a la pelirosa cuando pudo incorporarse. Pensó que ella huyó de la mesa por los nervios y no porque deseaba pasarla con Sasuke; así que los siguió trastabillando. El bar quedaba alejado de la mesa donde estaban comiendo así que primero se tropezó con medio salón antes de llegar al lugar donde conversaban.

Sasuke estaba callado tomándose tranquilo el trago, parecía no ignorar por completo a la joven, ya que de vez en cuando, compartía una mirada para asentir a su conversación. Ella era un manojo de nervios y coquetería, tenía los cachetes inflados del sonrojo y parpadeaba constantemente para hacer ver el lindo color de sus ojos. Las últimas palabras que pudo escuchar antes de interrumpir fueron las de su hermosa voz suave:

— Si necesitas una consulta o te sientes mal, siquiera estresado, puedes pasarte por el consultorio de Tsunade en Kioto; o el mío, en Akita —le sonrió—. Sería genial verte por allá, Sasuke-kun.

¿Sasuke-kun? Naruto agudizó el oído. ¿Era la novia de Sasuke para llamarle tan familiar y cercana? ¿El teme tenía una novia tan linda como Sakura? Y no le había dicho nada…

Estaba anonadado pero el siguiente gesto lo descolocó.

— Vale —asintió Sasuke formando una leve sonrisa en los labios que esperanzó a su pareja, ella sin dejar de mirarle se llevó la copa a los labios.

Naruto tenía que interrumpir eso, no podía seguir fisgoneando en esa conversación y convertirse en un partidario neutral. Le gustaba Sakura Haruno y pensaba ir en serio con ella, aún si su mejor amigo estuviese por el medio. ¡Que ganase el mejor!

Se apoyó en Sasuke abrazándolo mientras decía ruidoso:

— ¿Qué hacen tan solos los dos aquí? —pegó su cara a la de su amigo, este para rechazarlo volteó el rostro rígido, tragando incomodo— ¿Quieren que le haga compañía?

Sonrió a Sakura que tuvo que reprimir una mala cara para Naruto, este último solo podía sonreírle a su amigo y luego a la chica, que se fue parando excusándose:

— Los dejo solos, iré a ver que hacen en la mesa —una corta reverencia con la cabeza y se guió corriendo hacia sus amistades. Naruto la siguió con la mirada embobado mientras Sasuke suspiraba tomando su tragó, fue un suspiró distinto al que siempre daba, se sentía hastiado de que Naruto estuviese apoyado en él y también sabía por dónde venían los tiros.

— No pierdes tiempo, teme —Naruto se soltó sonriéndole haciendo que Uchiha lo mirase extrañado. Una parte de su pómulo se alzó esperando cualquier estupidez.

— ¿De qué hablas? —su voz sonó ronca por el alcohol.

— Me despisto un minuto y ya le estas echando tus encantos a la chica que yo he escogido para mí— Sasuke alzó las cejas ante el comentario de su amigo que se había lanzado en la silla a su lado, quiso reír. Como esperaba Naruto había quedado prendado de la Doctora Haruno — Podrás tu conocerla desde antes, pero yo me la pido primero.

— ¿Te la pides? —Sasuke negó—. No estamos jugando voleibol, Naruto.

— ¡Oh! —Naruto casi escupió la bebida en la cara de Sasuke, tuvo que limpiarse el traje con una servilleta, cabreado—. Es decir que vas en serio… ¡Esto va a ser una pelea interesante, Teme! No pienso dejarte llevar a la hermosa Sakura-chan.

— Estas hablando puras tonterías, Naruto. —le ignoró con el cuerpo. No quería tener ese tipo de conversaciones con el Dobe, más después de lo que había decidido. Había sido una total coincidencia conseguirse a Sakura en esa reunión también, una de muy mal gusto—. Solo la conoces un día y ya armas todo un drama.

— ¡Quieres sacarme esa de que la conoces desde antes! ¡Buena jugada, tú "chico lindo"!

— Ya cállate, maldito ebrio —le empujó, Naruto se había montado encima de él retándolo. Se levantó con el whisky en mano y dándole una lastimera mirada soltó—. Te la dejo, no estoy interesado en ella.

Antes de irse pudo sentir la mano de Naruto en su traje jalándole, cuando volteó vio a su amigo todo sonrojado y obligándolo a regresar, gritó antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo.

— ¡Te quiero tanto, Teme! ¡Eres el mejor amigo de la vida!

Tuvo que golpearlo en pleno de todas las personas para que dejaran de mirarlos. Naruto además de ponerse como un gran idiota cuando tomaba, se colocaba cariñoso y pervertido.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía todo planeado, pero Sakura Haruno también. Ella estuvo determinada por varios meses en conquistar a su amor y estaba convencida de lograrlo por las citas que pedía a su consultorio y las largas conversaciones en el café, se presentaron a los amigos en común, aparecía el revoltoso rubio que la perseguía por las calles para pedirle una cita, que la abordaba en los parques para sobornarla que lo amara y repentinamente Sasuke Uchiha se volvió frío y distante —más de lo que ya lo era—. La apartó, dejo de asistir a las consultas, se cambió de doctor y cuando se encontraban en la calle siempre tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Cuando se declaró a él frente al parque de Saitama produjo una fuerte risotada irónica que vino precedida de:

— No me interesan las chicas como tú.

Dichas palabras destrozaron por completo a Sakura que estuvo renuente a ir a algún lugar con sus amigas o si quiera vestirse como una persona pensante para dar un paseo, o a trabajar. Era un zombie. Poco a poco, Ino logró convencerla de que saliera de casa junto a un sermón acompañado con Hinata. La Hyuuga alegó que no podía ser el fin del mundo porque una persona "mezquina" como Sasuke Uchiha la haya rechazado, que debía ampliar sus horizontes y empezar a ver otros hombres que estuviesen más dispuestos a amarla. Hinata siempre ha tenido un gran poder de persuasión porque no suele dar muchos consejos; sobre todo al ser callada y reservada hace que sus confesiones tengan mayor impacto. Dejándose llevar por la preocupación e insistencia de sus amigas se fue vistiendo, animando y al final parecía llevar una vida totalmente normal, eso sí, el amigo de Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze, seguía estorbándole la vida, aún cuando ella había resaltado no estar interesada, ahora mucho menos que su relación con el Uchiha había fracasado.

Lo que más le sorprendió a Sakura de Naruto era su persistencia. Aparecía en todos lados, a cualquier momento con uno u otros detalles, la mayoría de las veces le traía algunas flores salvajes para que decorase su consultorio, otras tantas algunos dango para que se endulzara el día. La situación siempre se daba en el parque Saitama, cerca de la entrada al hospital, como era toda una manzana de verdor y fuentes, él se paseaba siempre a la hora de su entrada para tomarla por sorpresa y pedirle una cita. Naruto era guapo, alegre y elocuente, a decir verdad, constituía un buen partido, pero a ella no le agradaban los hombres demasiado enérgicos que sonríen mucho, le molestaban. El caso particular de Naruto fue muy complicado, con el prejuicio de la fiesta había desarrollado un terrible complejo alrededor de él, a tal punto, que no lo quería ver reflejado ni en pintura, pero sus detalles, sus chistes malos y la forma tan escandalosa que tenía de llamarla empezó a convertirse en rutina, cada vez hablaba más de él con sus amigas y al final un día se encontró aceptándole la cita al festival de verano de Akita porque no tenía más pareja.

Esa fue la excusa inicial: _No tengo pareja, vamos a dejar que este pimpollo me lleve._; pero había cierto agrado en la idea de compartir un día con él, después de todo Naruto siempre conseguía la manera de hacerla reír aunque fuese por lo ridículo que era. No se esforzó mucho en el vestuario, ya que no lo veía como una cita romántica, pero las cosas se dieron cuando lo vio bien vestido con una yukata, tenía cierto aire reminiscente a samurái que le hizo sacar una sonrisa tonta.

Tal vez, se estaba enamorando de Naruto Namikaze sin darse cuenta. Poseía un encanto cautivador, su sonrisa pasó de ser molesta a brillante. Su forma de ser era capaz de cabrearla y hacerla reír al mismo tiempo, se sentía como pez en el agua junto a Naruto, un sentimiento jamás compartido con Sasuke.

Era para esa época un verano no tan caluroso así que había llevado un suéter ligero y unos shorts. Naruto, mientras tanto, había planificado muy bien la cita, leyéndose el cronograma del festival y explicando los puntos clave para asistir. Sakura los conocía, pero se dejo llevar por sus informaciones surrealistas y sus muchas hipérboles, le encantaba sentirse como una niña a su lado. Naruto no solo era guapo, sino que lograba también ser sexy, como batía su cabello para conseguir los stands y como le sonreía para tratar de besarla.

Namikaze sentía que la oportunidad del festival era la última, debía aprovecharla al máximo y no cometer ninguna estupidez, cosa que por su carácter fácil le resultaba lo más trabajoso. Se esmeró sacando el mejor traje —aquel que uso para la boda de Asuma— y memorizando todas las paradas y el horario de las actividades del festival. Se alegró al comprobar que esa noche estaba despejada para los fuegos artificiales. Había un suave olor a dulces y pulpo frito que llenaba el casco histórico de la prefectura de Akita; las casas de madera abrían sus puertas de bambu para dejar pasar la fresca brisa húmeda que traía el río. El canal estaba decorado con luces flotantes y mechurrios; era la zona preferida para los jóvenes de instituto, en su mayoría, y una que otra familia. La luna estaba redonda, casi perfecta, y solo había una que otra flaca nube que quería desaparecer. Las calles del bazar se iluminaban por las tímidas luces amarillas de las casas que prestaban su iluminación hogareña para abrazar las tiendas de comida y juegos. Se detuvieron a jugar tiro al blanco; descubriendo que Sakura tenía una habilidad innata para la puntería, también pararon para ver el desfile junto con cientos de personas, estuvieron a punto de perderse pero se consiguieron frente al lago luego de unos minutos de intensa búsqueda, cuando la consiguió sentada en el césped mirando el cielo vacio, sonrió diciendo:

— Pensé que me habías dejado plantado…—susurró sentándose a su lado.

Sakura le miró por largo rato. Algo en él había cambiado, al menos en la forma de mirarle, para bien. Su sonrisa pasó de ser "brillante" a encandilarla y por un minuto pensó que no quería que todo se acabase luego de los fuegos artificiales, fue sincera:

— Me la he pasado muy bien contigo, Naruto —apoyó su mentón en las piernas flexionadas, sin verle—. Más de lo que hubiese pensado.

Una larga y sincera sonrisa apareció en los labios de Naruto, todo su cuerpo estaba feliz y por la forma en que saltó a su lado pudo constatarlo. Se rió de lo infantil que podía ser.

— ¡Eso es genial! —exclamó emocionado—. ¿Podemos, entonces, salir otra vez, Sakura-chan?

Antes de responder detonó el primer fuego artificial llamándoles la atención. Se quedaron embelesados por los colores que adornaron el cielo negro, el estruendo llenó todo el espacio iluminando los rostros perplejos. Naruto fijó sus ojos en el rostro de Haruno, lo tenía pintado de azul por el gran cohete que había explotado hacía unos segundos, una suave sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Desde ese mismo instante supo que lo de aquella noche no había sido una ilusión de alcohol, ella era la mujer con la que quería pasar toda la vida.

— Eres hermosa, Sakura —murmuró perplejo. Haruno volteó sorprendida, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, mucho menos con el rostro tan convencido y devoto como el de él. Le sonrió con gracia, como le había sonreído en un pasado a Sasuke. No, era distinto. Esa era la sonrisa que se le da, cuando alguien que quieres, te hace un halago.

— Gracias, Naruto —los dientes se asomaron en su sonrisa y cerró los ojos confiada—. Por la cita, por el cumplido, por todo.

— ¿Eso significa que si podremos vernos de nuevo, no?

Ella asintió convencida. Después de aquella memoria; su vida se volvía una recopilación de recuerdos desordenados. 7 meses de noviazgo; y le estaba pidiendo matrimonio sin importar que ella lo considerase prematuro, se dieron una oportunidad porque no pensaba conseguir a alguien que los hiciera sentir más cómodos uno al lado del otro. Sakura sentía que estar con Naruto era como amar a un mejor amigo, se podía reír de él y con él, sin importarle que a los pocos minutos se estuviesen besando. No había la incomodidad de la atracción pasional, y por sobre todas las cosas, podían estar seguros que confiaban el uno con el otro. Al menos eso pensaba, estaba segura de que sentía desconfianza con intentar una boda tan prematura; con apurar el paso de las decisiones y no detenerse a evaluar lo que hacían, sentía miedo, sí. Sakura siempre sintió miedo de no amar de la misma manera a Naruto; como él lo hacía con ella. A veces, cuando le veía, podía sentir ganas de abrazarlo y dejarlo ir, era demasiado bueno para ella, pero también era egoísta y quería todas sus atenciones para sí misma. Aún cuando dudaba, mientras lo tuviera a su lado rectificando sus atenciones; ella siempre estaría encantada.

Estaba enamorada de sentirse amada. Estaba enamorada de Naruto Namikaze. No sabía a ciencia cierta si lo amaba con pasión, pero estaba segura que el sentimiento era amor. Quería pasar ese momento con él, fuese casada o no. No lo había visto como el amor de su vida, pero, podía acostumbrarse con verle el rostro todos los días y sonreírle enamorada, estaba agradecida por todo lo que representaba.

Por su parte, Naruto si estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Sakura Haruno. La amaba con locura. Pensar en alguien solo le evocaba su figura, no tenía momento para cruzarle otro pensamiento que no fuese el de esa chica, debía asegurar que había descuidado un poco su entorno para dedicarle más tiempo a ella. Nunca se le ocurrió que las cosas cambiasen y que en vez de entrar con Sakura a su apartamento, estaría entrando con otra chica.

Hinata aún cargaba con su yukata. Tenía la cara pálida y se disculpaba cada cinco minutos. No soportaba que siguiese sintiéndose culpable sobre algo que no había hecho, así que a la sexta vez que se disculpo, le encaró con una sonrisa ladina:

— Tranquila, Hinata-chan —se agachó a su altura haciéndola retroceder apenada—. No tiene porque temer; pero si no quiere molestar a mis padres, es mejor que se quede en mi apartamento.

Hinata viró los ojos en el pasillo. Solo dos apartamentos en el piso 2; el del frente parecía vacio por los momentos. Las escaleras estaban en silencio y solo entraba el sonido perenne de las ranas croar, que llenaba todo el ambiente y se apoderaba de los pensamientos. Quiso escapar, de nuevo. Le parecía que era suficiente con el ascensor, para que también la descubrieran durmiendo en el apartamento de un soltero. Los Hyuugas no se lo perdonarían.

— Mejor pago una habitación —susurró dando unos pasos hacia atrás para poder escapar—. Le voy a causar problemas con los rumores, así que no se preocupe.

— ¡Vamos Hyuuga! —Le tomó por sorpresa cuando la empujó por la espalda para que entrase a su casa— No muerdo, se lo juro, no le hare nada, simplemente quédese hasta que consiga reconciliarse con su familia.

— ¡Si me quedo con usted jamás me perdonaran! —chilló histérica.

— Entonces, son unas muy malas personas —sentenció cuando ya la tenía dentro de su casa. Cerró la puerta y se paró con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡En mi familia no hay malas personas! —corrigió Hinata con un puchero que le dejó descolocado. Carcajeó, jamás pensó ver a la Hyuuga que se disculpaba mil veces; molesta, mucho menos, el mismo día de haberla conocido.

— Vale, vale —alzó las manos mientras se reía. Hinata se quedó embobada en sus formas alegres— ¡Hinata Hyuuga eres una persona muy rara! Te disculpas mil veces, no miras a las personas a los ojos, sin embargo, puedes ser terriblemente sincera.

No entendió a que venían aquellas palabras. Él caminó hacia la sala y mostrando con los brazos y las palmas abiertas —exagerando el gesto— dio vueltas para mostrarle la cocina y la zona de TV.

— Todo esto ahora es suyo, Hyuuga-san —Ella retrocedió un poco apenada sin conseguir palabras de agradecimiento por tan desprendida oferta. — ¿O podría llamarte Hinata?

— ¡Hyuuga-san! —gritó enrojecida. No podía tomarse tanta confianza en vista de la situación en que estaban involucrados, mucho menos, luego de conocerse por un día.

— ¡Bueno, Hinata! —insistió él mientras daba una inspección rápida a la zona como tratando de recordar algo. — Tenemos solo un baño, la cocina está algo vacía porque no suelo comer aquí, pero si deseas puedo comprar algo fresco, seguramente estás acostumbrada a alimentos hogareños.

— ¡Hyuuga-san! —Volvió a corregir mientras le daba una reverencia— ¡Cocinare para usted, si me permite!

— No, está bien. Hablo por ti —arregló unos cojines que estaban en el suelo—. Yo siempre me arregló con algo de ramen instantáneo —se quedó pensativo comparando la sala con el pasillo que daba hacía la habitación—. Siento que lo único que pueda ofrecerle por hoy sea la sala, creo tener un tatami por allí —movió la mesa hacía una esquina ante la mirada confundida de ella—. Mi cuarto es un desastre, no podía obligar ni a un chico a dormir allí, así que espero que no le incomode dormir en un tatami en la sala.

— ¡La sala! ¡El pasillo! ¡Estoy bien en cualquier lado! —y de nuevo la molesta reverencia—. ¡Tatami, sofá, cama o piso! ¡Lo que usted prefiera!

— ¡No, no y no! —gritó enfurecido mientras se le acercaba muy molesto. Hinata se asustó y trastabilló cayendo al suelo de la impresión de verle. El sonido de su trasero contra la madera fue sordo. Naruto se quedó estancando aguantando las ganas de reírse. La cara que había puesto ella del susto, ignorando el fuerte golpe que se había dado, era para matarse a carcajadas— ¿Eres algo torpe, no?

— ¡No me tutee! —le reprendió, mientras disimuladamente acariciaba su coxis.

— Es demasiado estirada, Hinata —pasó por encima de ella sin recogerla del suelo. Sacó hielo del congelador sin detenerse a decir—. Se parece en ese aspecto a su primo Neji; un dolor en el culo.

¿Le había llamado un dolor en el culo? ¡Pero qué clase de chico! Cuando le ofreció la mano para pararse, se relajó un poco. Apoyando su cuerpo en el de él estuvo erguida de nuevo, le regaló la bolsa de hielo mientras le indicaba jocoso el trasero.

— Debe dolerte —agregó para volver a la sala, realizando una improvisada habitación—. Debemos tener algunas cosas claras, Hinata, para vivir en paz. Primero: en esta casa todo el mundo se tutea. Segundo: No se usan los títulos honoríficos como "san" o "sama". Tercero: las chicas duermen en cuartos limpios y usan el baño primero. Cuarto: Cada quien cocina lo que va a comer. Quinto: Siéntase en casa.

Sacó un tatami bajo el mueble y lo colocó en el centro de la sala ante la mirada estupefacta de ella. Le dio unos cuantos golpecitos simpáticos invitándola a sentarse en su nueva casa.

— Solo véalo como una ayuda desprendida a un alma que no merece tanto maltrato —se levantó para ir a buscar las sabanas—. Puede utilizar mi ropa para dormir, si así desea, no tengo ningún problema.

Su voz se escuchaba disipada por el pasillo. No entendía nada. Aquella persona a la que le destrozo el futuro, ahora le abría las puertas de su casa: sacaba un tatami, le pedía que se sintiese como en su hogar, bromeaba y le llamaba por su nombre. Parecían amigos, pero, por supuesto, que no podían serlo después de todo lo ocurrido. La gente pensaría muy mal de ellos, sobre todo de una chica entrometida en su apartamento. Murmuró débil:

— No entiendo—se secó unas lágrimas tontas que le salieron de los ojos sin que él le viese. Había vuelto del pasillo dándole la espalda con la cara llena de cojines y sabanas—, yo arruine tu boda, todo el día de hoy fue un caos. Sakura ni siquiera está en Akita y solo se te ocurre adoptarme en tu casa… ¿Hay algo malo en la cabeza de Namikaze-san?

Volteó a verle jocoso. Dos veces que se molestaba, una vez que lo insultaba. Cada minuto lo sorprendía más, todo bajo un aura tranquila, sin conflictos, podía escuchársele lo que fuese sin que llegase a molestar.

— Sexta regla: No hay memorias pasadas. —Apuntó con el dedo alzado— Además, tú me va a ayudar a buscar a Sakura-chan.

— ¿Buscar? —vió la sombra de Naruto deshacerse en el pasillo, se quitaba la chaqueta. Al escuchar su voz ladeó el rostro y sonriéndole cálido, le respondió.

— La vamos a buscar para explicarle lo ocurrido. Mientras tanto; vivirás aquí y me ayudaras a encontrarla —se empezó a desabotonar la camisa haciendo que Hinata mirase para otro lado: infantil. Naruto no se percató de dicha incomodidad, pues, siguió desnudándose—, eres su amiga así que sabrás más sitios donde buscarla que yo, la verdad, siendo sincero, se muy poco de la vida de Sakura-chan —se rascó la cabeza con el pecho completamente desnudo, Hinata no quería verle al rostro—. ¡Hablamos de eso más tarde! Me acostare, buenas noches, Hinata.

Lo último que vio de él fue su espalda desnuda desaparecer tras la puerta. No pudo ni pronunciar un buenas noches. Sentía toda la cara hirviendo y el caliente tatami esperándola. Apagó las luces con cuidado, se quitó la parte superior de la Yukata quedándose solo con la ropa íntima tradicional —kimono blanco— y se enrolló tranquila en las sabanas. Tenían un suave olor ha guardado, aunque, sus almohadas estaban esponjosas y calientes. Quería arroparse hasta el cuello por la vergüenza de dormir en un mismo espacio con un chico, aún, cuando tuviesen una habitación intermedia. Pensó que de ahora en adelante empezaba una nueva etapa de su vida.

No estaba equivocada.

Un olor sabroso flotaba en el aire. Naruto olfateó extasiado, era el mejor olor del mundo. Saboreó su lengua y allí estaba la pizca de sal, el fideo bien cocinado y el pan a vapor. Estaba sentado en la tienda Ichiraku a punto de degustar el mejor plato de ramen de toda su vida. No, tenía un olor distinto, como si estuviese más concentrado, como si el olor se disipara repentino. Abrió los ojos adormilado. Había sido todo un sueño.

Se dio una vuelta en la cama quejándose. Hacía calor y las sabanas estaban en el suelo. Todo su pecho sudaba. Quería estar en Ichiraku comiéndose un gran bol de ramen frente a un ventilador. Pasó sus manos por los ojos. Una fuerte luminiscencia blanquecina entraba como foco desde la ventana hasta la cama, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba bajo la caliente luz del verano. El sol hoy estaba desatado. Se quejó poniéndose boca abajo. Sus ojos quedaron semi-ocultos en su cabello, su espalda estaba aún más sudada, las sabanas blancas se veía frescas y solitarias. Suspiró: al lado de él no había nadie. Sakura se había ido de Akita; lo había dejado solo, habían roto el compromiso y ahora estaba de nuevo soltero.

Levantó su cuerpo a medias con los brazos, estirándose. No quería pensar en eso, tenía que contactar a Ino. Una ridícula brisa húmeda hizo mover las persianas creando más calor en el cuarto. Se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama, con las piernas abiertas y el cuerpo jorobado. Le dolía el cuello, lo más seguro por estrés, también tenía comezón en la pantorrilla. Quería echarse un baño con agua fría, así despejaba la cabeza y empezaba a pensar donde podía buscar a Sakura. Tenía que hablar con sus padres para que le prestaran algo de dinero; usar el tren no era tan caro, pero, se había quedado sin un penique con la boda. Suspiró estirando todo su cuerpo y terminó erguido. Tenía solo los interiores puestos: eran de ranas y zorros, sus favoritos. Caminó tambaleándose del cansancio hasta el baño. De nuevo, el violento olor se presentó por todo el cuarto, lo siguió por el aire, no venía de la ventana abierta, sino de la puerta cerrada.

Se acercó dudoso. Un leve sonido parecía venir desde el pasillo: una olla siendo movida, el suave fuego de una estufa, una cuchara que vierte algo en un plato y alguna verdura siendo frita. El croar del aceite en la comida llenó todo el silencio. Había también una voz femenina tras todo aquello. Estaba confundido. Abrió la puerta con dejadez. El pasillo era largo y la puerta del baño estaba abierta, de él se emitía un dulce olor a jabón y feminidad. Lo primero que vio en la sala fue que todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, solo unos cojines para el tatami se mantenían esperando ser guardados en el closet, estaban ordenados por colores y planchados con la mano. El olor en esa parte de la casa estaba concentrado y potente. Sintió el estomago crujirle del hambre, relamió sus labios y siguió caminando con una picazón en el costado izquierdo que tranquilizo al rascarse.

Desde donde estaba en el pasillo no se podía ver la cocina. Había una pared falsa que separaba el cuarto de aquella habitación, así que solo podía constatar que había alguien en ella por el constante movimiento de platos y ollas. Lo primero que apareció en su vista fueron dos bols de ramen desprendiendo calor; estaban centrados en la barra, con sus palillos bien colocados al lado derecho y unas verduras que eran vertidas, en ese mismo instante, en un plato central. Se rascó la cabeza y dio el último paso para poder divisar de quien se trataba. Se llevó una trémula sorpresa al encontrarse a Hinata con el cabello recogido y la yukata bien amarrada, cayó en cuenta que le había invitado a quedarse en su casa desde la noche pasada.

Hinata se llevó un tremendo susto cuando lo vio aparecer desnudo desde el pasillo. Se tuvo que llevar el sarten a la cara de la vergüenza. Estaba solo en interiores y tenía el pecho completamente desnudo. Un firme pecho que jamás había visto, porque la noche pasada no se había atrevido a mirarle y la oscuridad del pasillo lo vestía; debido a la intensa luz que entraba en la sala todas las partes de su cuerpo se encontraban iluminadas con nitidez. Nunca había osado a fisgonear a hombres de pechos desnudos, ni siquiera a su primo Neji, mejor dicho, ni siquiera en los doramas —se tapaba los ojos—. Pero ahora llegaba el novio de su mejor amiga y aparecía en interiores. Estaban solos en la sala y él medio dormido, así que no se percató en el gesto de Hinata hasta que le preguntó:

— ¿Qué es todo esto, Hinata? —feliz por el delicioso aroma que desprendían los platos. Todo se veía de maravilla. Levantó la mirada y se percató de que ella tenía el sartén en la cara, tapándole la visión. Frunció el cejo, contrayendo las ganas de reírse. ¿Ahora qué pasaba con esa rarita? — ¿Qué tienes tú?

— ¡Estás desnudo! —chilló ella cayéndose al suelo de la pena. Naruto la vio desvanecerse, pero no entendió muy bien a que se quiso referir con ese grito. Se apoyó en la mesa para verla en el suelo de la cocina. De verdad que era una chica muy extraña, comportarse así y lanzarse al suelo.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó no sin antes olfatear el delicioso aroma que venía desde las verduras.

— ¡Desnudo! —volvió a gritar ella mientras se tapaba todo el rostro con el sartén. No quería verlo, eso era serle infiel a Sakura —según sus conceptos—, y, además, deshonrar a la familia Hyuuga con comportamientos lascivos.

Naruto bajó la mirada ante la contestación. Se asombró al encontrarse solo en interiores, toda su piel había estado expuesta a la chica desde que entró a la sala. Se sonrojó copioso. Si hubiesen sido otras las circunstancias y otra persona; no le hubiese dado mucha importancia. Pero se trataba de Hinata Hyuuga, la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga. La chica tímida del ascensor que ni lo veía directo a los ojos, que había sido excluida de la familia por dicha actuación en su boda. Corrió al cuarto para buscar ropa decente mientras se maldecía mil veces, era un completo imbécil. Después de una noche se olvidaba que la había invitado a quedarse en casa y salía como un pervertido exhibicionista frente a ella. Una chica chapada a la antigua. Se puso los pantalones corriendo, pidiendo que no escapase luego de esa invasión tan molesta y corrió poniéndose la camisa, se deslizó por el piso y cuando llego a la cocina ella no estaba.

Maldijo. Lo sabía: ella no se iba a quedar en la casa de un loco que aparecía en su sala semi-desnudo. Seguro podía jurar que lo había tomado como un exhibicionista, actuando tan normal mientras estaba en paños menores. Corrió hacía la puerta para detenerla, la reja le dio trabajo, pero al final cedió. El pasillo estaba solo, lo único que se escuchaba era la débil brisa mover unos árboles a la lejanía. No se escuchaban ni sus pasos en la escalera, ni su presencia en la calle. Apoyó su cuerpo en el balcón que formaba el edificio hacia la calle. Ella no estaba en ningún lado.

Había perdido la oportunidad de ayudarla. Peor aún, seguro iba a ir corriendo a lavarle la cara su padre, a pedirle disculpas sobre algo que no había hecho. Terminaría viviendo en un hotel de mala muerte con pulgas y perros hambrientos. Ella, aquella pobre chiquilla de piel pálida; cetrina, ojos amables y sonrisa cordial. Aquella palomilla que se asustaba hasta con el respirar de una caminata. Se apoyó a la pared golpeado por el fracaso. Hubiese preferido haber mantenido amistades con la amiga de Sakura, no parecía ser una mala persona, ahora la soledad de la casa le iba a terminar de matar y comer sus esperanzas. Al menos, había tenido la ilusión de comerse un ramen hecho por una chica; pero todo se había arruinado.

Ahora… ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a conseguir a Sakura? ¿Con ayuda de quién?

Hinata lo había escuchado salir corriendo del apartamento con la respiración pesada y los pies nerviosos. Se quitó el sartén de la cara —lo había mantenido desde que lo vio desnudo— y se fue levantando del suelo de la cocina. No tuvo tiempo para dejar el utensilio en la hornilla. Le siguió los pasos en silencio, extrañada. ¿Por qué había corrido fuera del apartamento? Vale, se sentía apenada por haberle visto en dichas fachas, pero tampoco tenía que salir de su casa para no hacerla sentir incomoda. Había cocinado el ramen como agradecimiento por su acogida, quería que lo comiera, no deseaba que se fuese corriendo desde su casa hasta un establecimiento para dejarla sola. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Lo habría llamado Sakura?

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlo derrotado y apoyado en el balcón que formaba el pasillo del piso dos. Tenía los brazos extendidos y la cabeza gacha: sudada por el trabajo de ponerse la ropa corriendo. Parecía afligido. ¿Le dolía algo?

— ¿Namikaze-san? —susurró lenta. Tenía miedo de revolver algo malo. Los ojos felices de él se encontraron con los confundidos de Hinata. Ella saltó y miró hacia otro lado, apenada. — ¿Se-se siente bien?

Estúpido tartamudeo. Ahora él pensaría que estaba nerviosa con su presencia. Bueno, la verdad, estaba nerviosa por tenerlo cerca, por como lo había visto antes y por sobre todas las cosas por la forma en que la había tratado. Él era tan atento, tan dedicado con las otras personas y desprendido. No podía si no verle con buenos ojos, con ojos de cariño y felicidad. Sentía algo de envidia por Sakura, tener alguien así a su lado seguramente debía ser fabuloso.

Cayó en cuenta, a eso se debía la molestia de Sakura. Podía jurar que estaba cabreada al ver a una persona tan buena como Naruto junto a su amiga, se había decepcionado de los dos, pero por sobre todo de Namikaze. Se había sentido triste con la posibilidad de que alguien que la hacía tan feliz pudiese estar con otra. No la culpaba, si ella conseguía a alguien como Naruto tampoco lo quisiese dejar ir.

Pero, entonces… ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué no había esperado a Naruto? Había algo que no cuadraba en todo eso.

La carcajada que lanzó Naruto la hizo despabilarse de sus pensamientos. Tenía las manos en el estomago de tanta risa y unas lagrimas se le salieron. Ella estaba estupefacta, parecía como si se estuviese burlando de sí mismo. Cuando se calmó compartió una mirada de complicidad con ella y comentó:

— Pensé que te habías ido corriendo —se secó las lagrimas de la risa y se acercó con una sonrisa gigantesca, brillante. Hinata tuvo que mirar de nuevo hacía otra dirección para no apenarse, su forma de sonreír y la claridad de su mirada la hacía sonrojarse. Naruto Namikaze era un hombre maravilloso.

— ¿Por-por qué me iría corriendo? —Se llevó el cabello tras las orejas apenada, agregó— Solo no vuelva salir así. Me ha dado un gran susto.

Naruto se le quedó mirando sonreído. Tenía un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas, la garganta limpia, los labios sonrosados y los ojos huidos. Hinata tenía unas hermosas facciones, sencillas y tradicionales. Su cabello tenía un color oscuro misterioso, era sedoso. La vio con la yukata y frunció el cejo.

— ¿Quieres que te preste ropa? Te ves tan incómoda en ese traje —prorrumpió entrando a la casa. No quería seguir viéndola. Se veía incomoda, sí, pero también muy bonita. Hinata era el tipo de persona que llama la atención con facilidad, aún cuando pase desapercibida si no habla. Si seguía mirándola así pensaría que le gustaba de una u otra manera la Hyuuga, era una hermosa chica, pero, tampoco quería tener malos pensamientos cuando Sakura estaba ausente.

Sakura era también hermosa. Hermosa distinta a Hinata.

— Estoy perfectamente bien —mintió Hinata. Se estaba cociendo dentro del traje, pero resistiría. No seguiría aprovechándose de sus buenas intenciones.

Naruto olfateó su hogar. Desde hacía siglos, tal vez, desde que compró el apartamento, que este no poseía un olor tan delicioso e invitador. El ramen estaba a su mejor punto y concentrado el condimento. Se volteó hacia Hinata que entraba calmada a la casa y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Le entraron unas grandes ganas de abrazarla por preparar su platillo favorito, mas, se contuvo. Era demasiado invasivo.

— ¡Ramen! —concurrió sonriéndole cuando ella volteó a verle. Había algo en la forma en que movía las cejas que parecía más feliz que de costumbre, sus mejillas estaban infladas de alegría. Hinata escondió una risita cuando la cara de él se torno aún más infantil, subió las manos mientras movía los dedos excitado por comer lo más pronto posible.

Ella dio una corta reverencia menos formal y lo invitó con las manos a que se sentase, agregó:

— Espero que le guste, Namikaze-san —él se sentó apurado mientras agarraba los palillos. El "Namikaze-san" le quito el hambre. Se quedó observándola con un tajo de fideos a punto de entrar a su boca, ella siguió—. Fue la única manera que conseguí agradecerle. Lo prepare con algunas cosas que conseguí en la nevera, así que no espero que el sabor sea tan bueno.

Se veía tan tierna explicando que dejo pasar su formalismo y metió el bocado de ramen de una sola jalada. Tuvo que dejarla de escuchar por un momento, cerró los ojos mientras degustaba todos los sabores con la boca llena. Estaba perfectamente cocido, caliente a su punto, los fideos tenían mucho sabor y los rols de pescado y verduras estaban carnosos. Era una explosión exquisita de sabor.

— Solo llámeme Naruto, por favor —dijo con los ojos aún cerrados mientras saboreaba lo último que quedaba de ramen en su boca. Tenía una sincera sonrisa de disfrute en la cara. Hinata se sonrojó.

— Na-Naruto-kun —era lo único que le podía dar. Era lo máximo que podía ofrecerle. Más allá de eso sería inmoral e irrespetuoso. Los ojos azules se abrieron y clavaron en ella, quería juzgarla pero aceptó el trato, le pinchó la nariz con los palillos para sorpresa de ella y prosiguió a comerse todo el contenido del bol mientras hablaba.

— Eres tan terca, Hinata —espetó tragándose el fideo—. Pero me agrada más el Naruto-kun que el Namikaze-san; hemos dado un gran paso. ¡Ahora somos como amigos!

— ¿A-amigos? —Hinata enrojeció aún más. No había iniciado de comer su bol porque aguardaba su aprobación, su cara era un poema, pero ahora la abordaba con ese tipo de revelaciones confianzudas. ¡Amigos! ¿Qué clase de chico era ese? —. No creo que podamos ser amigos.

Los palillos se le cayeron de las manos. Naruto miraba perplejo a Hinata. Le había ofrecido su apartamento, amaban a una persona en común, compartían desayuno, se llamaban por sus nombres y aún así pensaban que no eran amigos. Esta chica era tan estirada como su primo, tal vez más, porque con lo lindo que se comportaba seguía insistiendo mantener la distancia.

— Si no somos amigos me sentiré ofendido —terminó él sin dejar de verle. La mirada de ella lo encontró, tenía algo de terror en sus ojos.

— ¡No se ofenda, Namikaze-san!

— ¡Naruto-kun! —la corrigió.

— Naruto-kun —tragó apenada, bajando de nuevo los ojos a la comida. Jugó con los palillos—. No se ofenda, solo creo que es algo precipitado hacernos amigos. No creo que le haga mucha gracia a Sakura.

— Sakura estará encantada —dejó por sentado mientras se llevaba el bol a la boca y aspiraba todo el contenido de ella. Le calmaba saber que su distanciamiento se debía más por lo que pensara Sakura que por decisión propia.

— Es fácil decirlo así —agarró los palillos tranquila, apartó su cabello a un costado y comenzó a comer. Naruto tuvo disimuladamente obsérvala. Tenía unos modales exquisitos, no se inclinaba demasiado al plato, tampoco lo levantaba con las manos, solo usaba los palillos en la mano derecha y los movía diestra. Había una forma en sus dedos que la hacía ver elegante, tragaba sin ruido y sin ensuciar sus labios. Sus ojos se encontraron fisgoneándola, se coloreó y excusándose comentó:

—Tienes muy lindos modales —suspiró ante la mirada confundida de ella—, de toda una Hyuuga… ¿No?

— Papá dice que como comes es como eres… —agregó Hinata.

— ¿Entonces, cómo soy yo? —se inclinó en la mesa divertido. Hinata reprimió una risa, bajó su mano.

— Revoltoso y ruidoso — Siguió comiendo de su bol. Esas palabras no causaron encanto en Naruto; si no vergüenza, se sonrojó y quitándosele el hambre, dejó los palillos a un lado. Escuchó de nuevo su voz suave—, también, divertido y feliz. Comes como un niño.

¿Cómo un niño? Sus ojos le miraban sinceros bajo ese paraguas de pestanas largas y negras; la cara de ella era flaca y blanca. Había algo en su rostro que no se parecía a los Hyuugas, tal vez, su forma amable de verle. ¿Siempre miraba así a todos? ¿Era tan amable con todos? Naruto carcajeó para alejar esas dos preguntas.

— Vale, vale. En eso tienes toda la razón, soy un revoltoso niño.

— Los niños son buenos —Hinata se levantó agarrando sus bols, pero cuando sus ojos sorprendidos se encontraron, ella se sonrojo a tal punto de comprender su declaración. Las manos le temblaron— No digo que usted sea bueno, yo digo, bueno yo, pues, yo…

El primer plato se le resbaló al piso, haciendo un tremendo desastre. Maldijo. ¡Había roto la losa el primer día! ¡Había roto la losa igual como había roto su boda! Lo menos que le preocupó a Naruto fue la losa, si no que ella estaba descalza. Saltó hacía ella y alzándola por los aires la sacó de la cocina.

— Yo lo limpio —dio por terminado. Ella todavía estaba anonadada de haber sido alzada en vilo en cuestión de segundos. Atontada le miró viendo el desastre del plato y pensando por donde empezaba.

— ¡No! ¡Déjeme a mí! ¡Soy tan torpe! —trató de recogerlo pero las manos de él la detuvieron. Hubo una pelea de tira y afloje en donde los dos trataban de coger el primer pedazo de porcelana, al final, se encontraron sentados uno detrás del otro —Naruto apoyando su pecho en la espalda de ella, con las manos rallanas a tocar sus senos—. Se alejaron al percatarse de tan comprometedora situación; de nuevo, volvían a estar en escenas poco excusables, siempre terminaban enredados. Naruto fue el único que se dio el lujo de reírse, ya que ella se había quedado callada mirando los fragmentos.

— ¿Ya es una costumbre, no? —se refirió a la situación incómoda. Ella no contestó— Lo siento. Quería recogerlo yo, después de todo tú no tienes zapatos. Usar las getas para recoger platos rotos no es una buena idea… ¿O sí?

Su cuerpo se levantó dejándola sola. Hinata le siguió con la mirada cuando entró al pasillo. Tuvo que contener un gritillo de encanto con vergüenza. Le había gustado sentir sus manos sobre las suyas —cosa que estaba muy, muy mal— pero también se había sentido fuera de lugar tenerlo tan de cerca. Recorrió un escalofrío de solo pensarlo. Comenzó a recoger los primeros restos de cerámica. Cuando él llego ya estaba la mitad de plato recogido, ella caminaba hincada en rodillas con los pies arqueados para no pisar por completo. La retuvo en su sitio molesto, y juzgándola con la mirada siguió recogiendo lo que faltaba. Terminado el desastre, comentó:

— Tú también eres una niña, Hinata —ella le miró sin comprender—. Una niña muy terca.

— Yo… —ella cerró los ojos tratando de conseguir las palabras adecuadas, estar hincada frente a él le recordaba el ascensor—, solo quería ayudarte, lo siento.

Naruto se agachó a su altura, teniéndola con el rostro tan cerca podía hablarle mejor. Esperó hasta que ella le mirase con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, al no conseguir sus ojos, habló de todas maneras:

— Ya me estas ayudando, Hinata. —suspiró. Su aliento le llegó a la cara de ella. Hinata entrecerró los ojos, había algo cálido en ese contacto—. Solo tenemos que buscar a Sakura.

¡Sakura! Se levantó de inmediato acomodando su yukata. Algo en su forma de actuar se había distanciado. Hinata asintió.

— Claro, debemos conseguir a Sakura —le miró sin vergüenza, como se mira a un desconocido y sonrió—. Hay que llamar a Ino, estoy segura de que ella nos puede hacer el favor.

Naruto extrañado por su comportamiento, también se incorporó pasando sus manos por sus muslos y suspirando.

— No creo que Ino tenga muchas ganas de ayudarnos, al menos, no a mí.

— Es muy distinto lo que ocurrió ayer… —Hinata salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la sala que era más abierta y no tendrían que estar tan cerca uno del otro—, a lo que puede ocurrir hoy. Hay que intentar contactarnos con ella.

— No. —negó sentándose a su frente pensativo. Hinata frunció el cejo, no entendía su negativa— Hay que ir a casa de Ino sin decirle nada, estoy seguro que Ino le dará la noticia y Sakura volverá a escapar de nosotros.

Los ojos de Hinata Hyuuga se abrieron ante esa posibilidad, tenía mucho sentido. Asintió convencida. Naruto podía ser un niño revoltoso, pero también tenía perspicacia para con las relaciones personales.

— ¡Eso es muy inteligente! —concluyó sonriendo. Algo en ella había cambiado, aunque sonreía orgullosa no era la misma sonrisa que le había regalado apenada hacia unos minutos. Se hizo el desentendido, tampoco debía controlar todos los gestos de su compañera de apartamento, después de todo, se conocían desde ayer.

Cuando fue a agregar otro comentario, el timbre sonó. Los dos llevaron sus ojos hacía la puerta blanca confundidos. Hinata se levantó nerviosa y corrió hacia el pasillo mientras susurraba.

— ¡Me ocultare en el baño! —manoteó al aire para que él se acercara a la puerta y se no preocupara— Atienda a su invitado.

Iba en puntillas, subiendo la yukata hasta sus pantorrillas y susurrando lo más que podía. Hinata podía ser tan infantil que causaba risa hasta el dolor. Volvió el timbre a sonar y fijó su mirada a la puerta, mientras ella seguía indicándole que saliera a recibir. Coincidió:

— Yo no estoy esperando a nadie.

Estas palabras no llegaron a los oídos de Hinata, que estaba demasiado concentrada en no hacer una tontería. No quería formar un alboroto que dejase en evidencia su presencia. El timbre volvió a troncar por toda la casa; su reverberación lleno la sala dejando un vago eco en el pasillo. Naruto quería seguir viéndola y reírse de su actitud infantil, al llegar a la puerta del lavabo en puntillas se asomaba por el marco con el rostro interesando mientras daba graciosos manoteos, descoordinados y nerviosos, para que se animase a abrir la puerta.

Fue tanta su insistencia que se levantó desganado mirándola con los ojos divertidos, más ni el contacto intimo del gesto la hizo detenerse, siguió incitándolo a ir a la puerta con susurros a media voz que llenaban el silencio en que se había sumido la casa, era un cálido: _"Ve, ve"_ que se repetía en su voz timbrada por los nervios. Se apuró, cuando estuvo cerca de la entrada, a abrir la puerta. Al encontrar sus ojos la figura detenida en el descanso quedó estupefacto ante la identidad del visitante. Era hostil, alto, de cabellos largos amarrados a la forma tradicional, cejas unidas y labios inexpresivos. Como siempre estaba su cara inquebrantable con las mismas frías maneras, el dolor de culo de Neji. El joven dio un paso hacia delante, ya que Naruto no había abierto la boca para decir algo ante el susto; se había quedado estático, con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de procesar la sorpresa de una visita a la tempestiva de alguien tan protocolar como el sobrino de Hiashi Hyuuga.

— ¿Se encuentra Hinata-sama? —fue lo primero que moduló el moreno. Ni un "Hola", ni una señal de cortesía, seguía siendo el mismo desafiante grosero que creía que por ser un genio en artes marciales estaba por encima de todos los mortales. En otras situaciones, este comportamiento irrespetuoso le hubiese cabroneado a Naruto, pero su cerebro no podía absorber tanta información por minuto. El joven, mirando por encima del hombro del rubio, observó la sala en un vistazo sin poder detallarla, volviendo a insistir— ¿Está Hinata-sama?

Naruto no sabía que palabras formar, si quiera que decir. Dudó llevándose la mano a la nuca y revolviendo su cabello con una sonrisa idiota que decoraba su rostro; transpiró bocanadas de aire viciado. Era una risita nerviosa, molesta, hecha exactamente para agradar a las personas, a Neji le cabreó. No sabía si serle sincero o no, después de todo, no conocía lo suficiente al Hyuuga para confiar a ciegas. Hinata había sido muy clara en cuanto a sus preocupaciones para con los preceptos morales de su familia; quedarse en la casa de un hombre ya formaba un escándalo de cierto significancia, si se adjudicaba a esa premisa que la casa pertenecía al novio de su mejor amiga —aquel con que había tenido una escena inmoral en su fallida boda—, entonces, el escándalo seria de tal tamaño que arruinaría la vida de la chica. Nunca pensó que su primo vendría a investigar, que fuese un hombre sobreprotector —Neji no parecía tener sentimientos hacia alguien—; no había tenido malas intenciones al invitarla a quedarse en su hogar, mucho menos, deseaba que su vida y sus relaciones familiares se arruinasen. Él veía a Hinata como una persona con una muy mala suerte, peor que la suya, por eso, sentía piedad hacía su persona.

— No, no está. —Mintió apresurándose mientras apoyaba uno de sus brazos en la puerta, incomodó— ¿Por qué debería de estar en mi casa? ¡Es una locura!

El ruido de una puerta cerrándose —la del baño para ser explícito— contradijo todas sus palabras. Cerró los ojos maldiciéndose: Hinata podía ser ridículamente torpe. Hubo un largo silencio en donde el sonido crudo de la puerta se extendió. Neji miró jocoso —cínico— a Naruto, este había contrariado los ojos en un gesto de constipación con los dedos en el tabique nasal, negando ensimismado para reprimir una triste risotada de ironía. Ella era tan torpe que daba lástima.

Neji apartó a Naruto de un manotazo y entró al apartamento sin permiso ante la mirada confundida del Namikaze, soltó quisquilloso:

— Pareciera que no estás solo—observaba la cocina vacía: solo un par de palillos había sobrevivido en la mesa, un suave olor a desayuno flotaba en el aire junto a la amarillenta luz tamizada por las persianas. Naruto aguardaba nervioso con la mano rascando el hombro y una sonrisa hipócrita desfigurando su rostro. No había evidencia femenina, mucho menos Hyuuga, por los momentos.

— ¿Debería de estar con alguien? —Arqueó Naruto moviéndose a la cocina tratando de apaciguar su exasperación — Después de lo ocurrido ayer creo no tener tiempo para visitas.

Neji no quitó los ojos de él, más cuando terminó aquella frase apoyado en el bar, agudizó la vista:

— Eso sería lo lógico. —No era tonto, muy bien había escuchado una puerta cerrándose dentro del apartamento. Había, sin lugar a dudas, alguien y por la torpeza del hecho suponía que debía ser su prima. Ella no iba a mostrarle cara mientras vivía con otro hombre, primero muerta. — Me imagino que debe estar muy decepcionado por la cancelación de la boda, también es lógico que busques consolación en otros brazos —. No miró a Naruto al pronunciar esas palabras pero una sonrisa amarga se arrancó de su rostro, siguió observando la sala que estaba extrañamente impecable, los muebles bien posicionados, las almohadas esperando juiciosas y unas sabanas dobladas con destrezas. Esas sabanas parecían sospechosas, pero no había más nada, ni siquiera un tatami. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, no quería pensar que su prima hubiese consentido dormir en el mismo cuarto y cama que ese jovencito, sintió una arcada de odio—. Espero que esos brazos no pertenezcan a ningún Hyuuga, somos muy estrictos en cuanto a las relaciones extra-matrimoniales, no las aceptamos, están prohibidas y se pagan tan caro como el adulterio.

Naruto se congeló, pero esta vez no de miedo, si no de una creciente oleada de ira. Neji era muy parecido a Hiashi Hyuuga, tal vez, un poco más calmado, pero tenía los mismos preceptos petulantes que querían sobrepasar los criterios de los demás, no escuchaba a más nadie que a sí mismo. Como le jodia la gente que se creía superior a los demás, sobre todo la que puede manipular a los demás.

— No entiendo a que viene esta plática —ironizó con la sonrisa llena de despreció. Neji lo notó—. Primero llega a mi casa sin aviso alguno, entras a mi casa como si fuese un viejo conocido, luego haces este tipo de conversaciones que poco me interesan. Estoy bastante ocupado para escuchar sobre la familia Hyuuga, me desagrada su familia… ¿Lo sabe?

Un bufido leve. También creyó que el bufido venía de la habitación pero quiso ignorarlo. Neji se acercó vacilante a Naruto, pero este no dejo caer la mirada, le sostuvo el rostro todo el momento.

— ¿Por qué le desagrada? ¿Le desagrada que seamos una familia superior a los Namikaze? —Naruto frunció el cejo ante tan estúpida conjetura— O… ¿Le desagrada que jamás consentiríamos una relación entre nuestra hereda y una persona tan baja como tú?

Quería romperle la cara allí mismo. No le desagradaba ninguna de esas idioteces, el no tenía complejos, ni estigmas sociales. Sonrió tensó y agregó:

— ¿Quiere algo de té, Neji Hyuuga? —Ofreció que se sentara en la silla del bar— Veo que hoy está muy conversador, no lo detendré.

No solo era Neji el sorprendido ante el cambio de actitud de Naruto, si no la propia Hinata que se mantenía encerrada en el baño escuchando la conversación de los hombres. Había tenido que cerrar sus labios con su mano para que no se escuchase su respiración, después de todo, se estaba aún lamentando por la rudeza en que había cerrado la puerta. Escuchar la voz amenazante, molesta y casi violenta de un Naruto que le había sonreído y bromeado desde que se conocieron, la dejó helada. Empotró más el oído en la puerta mientras rezaba para que Neji bajase el tono de su voz.

El Hyuuga se sentó y asintió distante sin quitar los ojos del rubio. Este preparó torpemente el té mientras hablaba:

— No se confunda, Neji —negó tratando de recuperar la compostura. Sentía que si seguía cabreado iba a verter toda el agua hervida—. No tengo ese tipo de odios tontos, me parece que mi disgusto viene más formado por nuestros distintos criterios. No creo que la forma de comportarse de los Hyuugas sea muy respetuosa, es arcaica y no se adecua al comportamiento actual, eso es irrespetuoso.

Le sirvió el té con prisa mientras el Hyuuga le juzgaba los actos. Se sentaron en silencio mientras el hombre tomaba el primer sorbo desagradado. Le miró a los ojos azules y sonrió sardónico:

— Es decir, solo se mete donde no le incumbe.

— Exactamente lo mismo usted está haciendo —soltó el rubio.

— No —Neji bajó la taza con fuerza derramando parte del contenido en la mesa, ninguno de los dos se percató en dicha casualidad, estaban absortos el uno en el otro—. Usted se metió con la familia Hyuuga, arrebató de nuestras manos a nuestra heredera, la quebrantó y quiso devolvérnosla de esa manera; usted, es el único que viene y se mete donde nadie la ha llamado.

— Eso es una horrible acusación —agregó Naruto pícaro. El gesto molesto aún más a Neji— Muy irrespetuosa de su parte.

— ¿Le molesta qué? —agregó con la voz llena de rabia. Ver a ese joven de aquella perdida familia de lunáticos libertinos que se paseaban en Akita con sus ideales liberales le enfermaba, sobre todo el pensar que alguien así pudiese captar la atención de la siempre intachable Hinata. Quería estamparle un buen golpe. — ¿Le molesta el castigo que le impartimos a Hinata-sama? ¿Le molesta que corrijamos las malas costumbres que tu familia siempre impone en Akita?

— ¿Malas costumbres? —Naruto arqueó las cejas— Déjeme serle sincero: El período Edo termino hace mucho tiempo con él los samuráis; el japonés ha cambiado desde la segunda guerra mundial, debería empezar a adaptarse a esas "malas costumbres", nada productivo puede salir de un montón de hombres que desean remembrar el pasado congelando su presente.

Neji no tenía palabras para las de Naruto que parecían ser sinceras críticas que se había formado desde hacía mucho tiempo. El joven agregó, ya que, no podía detener la verborrea que siempre había querido decirle a un Hyuuga:

— Hinata Hyuuga no tiene nada malo, no ha hecho nada malo —bajó la mirada jocoso— A decir verdad, han hecho un buen trabajo con ella: es honesta, educada, sumisa y muy respetuosa, hasta el punto de hartar, tal cual lo era la antigua mujer japonesa, no por ello, no conformes con haber formado a la "tradicional" jovencita perfecta quieren controlarle hasta la mínima decisión que tome en su vida. ¿Qué se lio con alguien en un ascensor? ¿Qué tiene eso de real ante lo tímida que es?; ¿Qué se viene a vivir con un hombre? ¿Qué tiene de inmoral ante lo casta que es?; ¡Ustedes la formaron, y sin embargo, dudan de ella como si fuese la chica más pecaminosa del mundo! Podría decir que Hinata Hyuuga no tendrá ni malos pensamientos con su esposo, sin embargo, vienes tú y quieres seguir controlándole la vida aún cuando su familia le ha dado la espalda, en tal vez, el momento más infeliz de su vida. Ustedes son una escoria de clan.

Hinata se separó un poco de la puerta impresionada. No hubiese pensando que Naruto Namikaze tuviese ya una idea tan fija sobre su persona, tampoco que pensase bien de ella luego de cómo había arruinado su boda. Una parte de sí se sentía satisfecha de que él la estuviese observando en todo ese momento, otra, se sentía decepcionada ante lo controlada que podía notarse. El ruido de algo quebrándose la llamó de nuevo a la puerta.

Neji había deslizado su cuerpo sobre el bar tumbando la taza de té, tenía agarrado a Naruto por la camisa mientras lo observaba con furia, escupió:

— ¡No te atrevas a decir algo sobre Hinata-sama! ¡Mucho menos a criticar el clan! —el agarre se volvió más fuerte. Naruto estaba inmutable, casi una sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro, por dentro, estaba regurgitando de la furia—. No tienes derecho, tú eres el culpable de su perdición.

— Tienes razón —soltó Naruto juicioso con algo de burlón bajo el tono—. Yo tengo la culpa de que la hayan expulsado de ese roñoso clan de escorias, pero, ustedes tienen la culpa por desconfiar de ella, por volverla una miedosa niñita que llora por no creer estar a la altura de los demás, tal vez, la tengan destruida y ni se han dado cuenta. Tu Hinata-sama vale mucho más que la mierda de conceptos morales que tienen implantados en la cabeza, ella no se merece una familia tan desconsiderada.

El primer golpe le dolió, fue como un hachazo hacia su mejilla, cayó al suelo con estrepitó mientras el sobrino gritaba con fuerza:

— ¡No tienes derecho a hablar sobre ella! —hubo un momento de silencio en donde el moreno aprovecho para entrar a la cocina y proseguir con la paliza. Naruto lo esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, no le importaba si lo golpeaban hasta dejarlo inconsciente; había podido decir todo lo que tenía por dentro, había logrado plantarle en la cara a los Hyuuga lo idiotas que habían sido para con su hija. El segundo golpe le hizo empotrar la cara contra el suelo, no agredía, tan solo se defendía. No había razón para pegarle a Neji, solo quería que esas palabras le provocasen furia y dolor; quería que sintiera lo mismo que ella había sentido ante tanta humillación. No cabía en su cabeza idea de cómo una persona tan buena, tan atenta y tan desprendida como ella pudiese ser tratada tan mal por su propia línea sanguínea, mucho menos que tuviesen el tupe de venir a su casa a hablar sobre lo moralmente aceptado. ¡Que se fueran al infierno!

El tercer golpe le dio de lleno en la boca empezando a sentir la lengua embotada de sangre, pero el cuarto golpe no lo escuchó, no hubo. Abrió los ojos y la escena lo dejó descolocado. Hinata Hyuuga agarraba la mano de su primo montada encima de él y prosiguió a gritarle:

— ¡Basta Neji-niisan! —repetía varias veces, su fuerza no era comparable con la de su primo pero hacía una palanca desde su espalda, con las piernas flexionadas y el cabello revuelto que hacía que el Hyuuga retrocediera en su rabia. Él no la miraba, tenía los ojos inyectados en furia solo para Naruto, más sí susurró trémulo de venganza:

— Déjeme, Hinata-sama.

Ella no pensaba de dejar el agarre, sintió que la otra mano de Neji se movía para desatarse y también la tuvo que inmovilizar estar vez con una de las piernas. Estaba incomoda y le dolían los brazos del forcejeo pero no pensaba dejarle seguir golpeando a Naruto. La situación también tenía una imagen muy comprometedora. Naruto en el suelo, Neji sobre él y Hinata a arcadas sobre los dos, pero no había tiempo para vergüenzas o pensamientos, Hinata solo debía detener a su primo de su furia.

— No pienso dejarlo, debe parar —hubo un silencio catastrófico, ella aunó— ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este? ¡Venir a una casa ajena! ¡Golpear a su dueño! ¡Si los Hyuugas se enteraran!

— Créeme —escupió el joven—. Golpear a este maldito es lo que desean muchos del clan.

Hinata retrocedió molesta y afincó su agarre a las manos de su primo. En parte le daba la razón a Naruto, los Hyuugas eran personas prepotentes que solo veían los errores de los demás y no los suyos. Seres que se creían intachables, pero también, eran su familia y había tenido muchos recuerdos amorosos con su primo, hermana y padre. No podía simplemente verlos como un grupo de descorazonados personajes que la maltrataban. Jaló hacia si el cuerpo de Neji gritando molesta:

— ¡Se acabo esto! ¡Esta situación no incumbe al clan Hyuuga! —levantándose tumbó a su primo que estaba boquiabierto de la fuerza que ella había adquirido por la molestia. Quiso quejarse, mas, ella prosiguió— ¡Yo ya no pertenezco a esa familia! ¿No lo recuerdas?

El silencio les ganó a todos. Neji se apartó lento sin dejar de mirar a su prima, Naruto se incorporó también sin apartar los ojos de la chica que estaba más digna y "Hyuuga" que nunca. Tenía la mirada altiva, la boca seria y los ojos resueltos, las manos estaban distendidas, calmadas, pero su pecho bajaba y subía de la emoción. Namikaze tuvo que apartar la mirada, se sentía como un adolescente pillando a una chica linda. Esa sensación le molestó.

— Hinata-sama… —Neji esta vez se hincó de rodillas implorándole, cosa que conmocionó a la joven— Por favor, vuelva a ser la de antes, no siga pecando, tal vez, consiga usted el perdón de la familia pero solo sí su comportamiento es intachable.

— ¡Mi comportamiento siempre fue el mejor! —reaunó ella molesta. Neji no subió la mirada, no podía refutarlo aquello—. Nunca en mi vida había cometido un acto inmoral, nunca le falte el respeto a nadie de la familia, siempre fui compresiva, estudie lo que mi padre creyó más conveniente para mis actitudes, no faltó a mi trabajo y he sido atenta a mis torpezas, siempre me disculpe ante los mínimos errores, nunca tuve una actitud altiva si quiera para contigo —suspiró cansada—. El perdón de la familia Hyuuga debió serme otorgado como la posibilidad de proteger mi reputación al explicarme, sin embargo, prefirieron que me quedase callada y humillada.

— Tiene usted razón en todo lo que dice, Hinata-sama—coincidió el primo ante la sorpresa de Naruto. Neji lograba ser dócil con ella, le hablaba con voz baja, con la mirada gacha, con los dedos trémulos de amor paternal y el corazón achichado—. Yo también creo que su padre debió concederle el perdón de inmediato, mas, no soy nadie para juzgar a la cabeza de la familia. ¡Si yo pudiese…!

Hinata se derrumbó a abrazarlo. No podía hacer sufrir a su hermano, no podía ver a Neji sin piedad, él siempre había sido atento con ella; la había querido como si fuesen hermanos de sangre, era amable y aunque solía ser algo despectivo, resaltaba por ser una persona agradecida. Él también sufría, sufría los desganos de Hiashi, de la familia, de su padre ya fallecido: Hizashi Hyuuga. Este se dejó abrazar más tampoco agregó nada, ni un movimiento, no se sentía merecido del cariño de su prima.

— Lo siento, Neji —negó—. Tú no tienes la culpa —se apartó para verle, sus ojos no se encontraron hasta que ella mencionó la otra frase—, pero mucho menos la tiene Naruto-kun.

Una sonrisa herida apareció en el rostro de su primo. Se levantó molesto, casi colérico y la miró sin piedad:

— ¿Naruto-kun? —se bufó. Hinata negó sabiendo por donde venía esa nueva actitud— Vaya que son muy cercanos.

— ¿Realmente importa cómo le llame a estas alturas? —susurró confundida. Naruto se levantó como un resorte para excusarla:

— Yo la obligue a que me llamara así. Mis malas costumbres las impongo en mi casa —bufó la última parte en el rostro del Hyuuga.

— Ya veo, así que si estás viviendo con él —negó atónito—. ¿Qué clase de relación llevan?

Esa última pregunta pudo más que ella, caminó en silencio hacia la puerta y la abrió indicándola:

— Por favor, Neji —no lo miró por dolor—, sal.

No le iba a dar explicaciones si no confiaba en ella. Sabía que no era una actitud loable quedarse en la casa de un hombre, mucho menos del novio de su mejor amiga, el cual, se había enredado en su boda, pero, tampoco podía soportar que él, la persona más cercana a ella, dudase de sus intenciones. Lo peor de todo eran sus insultos hacia Naruto, como una persona tan desprendida que se había comportado con ella mejor que nadie, la había ayudado, le había prestado hogar, para recibir como pago los golpes y humillaciones de Neji.

— Por favor sal y no vengas más —agregó por último—. No quisiera que la familia creyese que compartes o apoyas mis actitudes inmorales.

No hubo otra palabra proferida. Neji se sentía una basura que no conseguía excusarse delante de ella. No pensaba dar su brazo a torcer en cuanto a Naruto, pero, tampoco quería perder el contacto con ella: quería poder aconsejarle, alejarla de la vida llena de pecados que se estaba formando alrededor de Hinata. No esperó que la puerta se cerrara en su casa, si quiera la miró, solo dejó una caja de madera que había permanecido en la entrada de la cocina, susurró por último sin ganas, mientras salía:

— Tu ropa.

Hinata Hyuuga estaba muerta para el clan, mas, su nombre en Akita se encontraba en bocas de todos. Nadie hubiese pensado que la invisible heredera de la familia más pudiente de la prefectura estaría inmersa en escandalosa situación, mucho menos, con los siempre joviales y divertidos Namikaze. Una realidad es que Naruto siempre había sido un revoltoso, desde sus inicios en el pueblo de Konoha —una pequeñísima ciudad al norte de Akita— su mala suerte había cogido la fuerza de revoltoso. Le gustaba llamar mucho la atención y se asemejaba a su madre por sus maneras estrambóticas, sin embargo, nadie hubiese imaginado que aquel enamorado rubio que todos pudieron testificar traicionara a Sakura Haruno por la sombría heredera de aquel clan.

Los Hyuugas eran respetados, pero, también temidos. Todos usaban palabras joviales para la familia, aunque, en realidad, sus formas petulantes y su orgullo les molestaban a más de la mitad de sus conocidos. Hinata Hyuuga era el miembro menos conocido y de quien menos se hablaba, pocas veces se le veía en la calle y mucho menos en una reunión social. Se sabía que era amiga de Sakura Haruno porque se les había visto juntas con Ino Yamanaka, muchos decían que era una jovencita simpática, amable, como lo había sido su madre, Hanako, alguna vez. Pero tampoco es como si la mitad del pueblo pudiese certificarlo: No era una forma muy amable enredarse con el novio en la boda de su mejor amiga, de esa misma idea fue que nació un gran recelo hacia la ex-heredera.

Hinata fingía no sentirlo. Desde que vivía con Naruto —que iba para los tres días— se había encargado de la cocina, así que salía al ambiente hostil que llenaba las calles solo para comprar algunas verduras y carne. Ya la familia Hyuuga estaba bien enterada sobre su permanencia en el hogar del joven y había mandado una carta exigiendo que abandonase la casa de inmediato y se arrepentiría en público. No pensaba hacerles caso, no por rebeldía, ella también había aprendido algo de dignidad con su padre. Aunque, las cosas en la calle no es que estuviesen más fácil para ella, la familia Namikaze se había portado comprensible aún cuando habían recomendado prestarle su casa para quedarse, hubiese asentido pero eso solo pondría a los Namikaze en peores condiciones, aceptar una relación oprobiosa entre su hijo y ella era como darle un rotundo "sí" a la prefectura de Akita para sus habladurías, era preferible que las cosas se mantuvieran entre ellos sin involucrar a los progenitores que trataban con clientela. Claro, personas como la familia de Naruto estarían dispuestas a pagar cualquier precio con tal de ayudar a su primogénito y sobre todo a alguien desamparado; era la tendencia de su comportamiento. Si Hinata tuviese más voluntad sobre sí misma se hubiese parado en el supermercado y gritado que no tenía ninguna relación con Naruto Namikaze.

Claro, eso no era muy creíble vista la situación. Hasta los Harunos estaban enterados y las cosas seguían complicándose más, Sakura no se encontraba en Akita, ni siquiera había asistido a la clínica, mucho menos al hospital, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Esos hechos la hacían sentir miserable y desolada, ella disfrutaba de la compañía de Naruto mientras su amiga estaba en alguna parte del Japón desolada. Si llegaba a sus oídos que estaba viviendo junto a Naruto seguramente sería el punto de quiebre, por eso, había insistido a Naruto que deseaba vivir en otro lugar que no fuese su apartamento, claro, él se negaba. Hoy en día no tenía sentido separarse, en eso tenía razón, después de todo, pronto partirían a Tokio para encontrarse con Ino a la tempestiva e interrogarle sobre Sakura, cruzaban los dedos con la esperanza que la misma se encontrase con la rubia. Pero ella también estaba clara que no podían ser tan descuidados con los rumores, quedarse viviendo juntos, salir a caminar por la noche hacía la casa de los Namikaze o si quiera ir recopilar información sobre su amiga era un terrible golpe hacía su moral. Hasta las paredes hablaban sobre ellos, nadie tenía piedad sobre su situación, hablaban en la cara de Naruto sobre lo bueno que había sido que Sakura lo dejara en el altar. Eran crueles y no les importaba en lo más mínimo, revertir todo lo hecho iba a ser un acto muy difícil. Por eso, la mayor parte del día se la pasaba en alguna librería y luego se encerraba en el apartamento de Naruto a no hacer nada, tampoco quería tener contacto con él: era una persona tan radiante que producía un sentimiento de felicidad fácil, cada vez que reía con Naruto sentía que traicionaba un poco a su amiga.

Pero, ni siquiera cuando iba al supermercado había paz. Hasta allí era una declaración de guerra para ella, las mujeres agarraban a sus maridos como si se les fuese arrebatar y las más jóvenes hacían comentarios a todo gañote. Si hubiese nacido con tendencia violenta ya hubiese formado un gran alboroto en el establecimiento ante tan poco decoro de parte de los otros compradores, pero no, ella siempre había sido una chica muy callada y tímida para si quiera enfrentar a alguien.

Tomó la botella de Coca-cola y la introdujo a la cesta de compra, siguió caminando mientras observaba los distintos precios de alga nori que se exhibían en el mostrador. Le agradó aquella natural de 50 yenes, aunque también parecían buenas aquellas de 45 yenes. Se decidió por la segunda. El lugar era de impecable blanco, solo los empaques sobresaltaban coloridos entre tanto orden y limpieza; las luces eran grandes focos industriales que hacían resplandecer el establecimiento, los carritos chirriaban moviéndose tranquilos y el murmulló perenne de las personas poco discretas. Una canción en susurros llenaba el cielo de tubos industriales, una canción suave y despecho. Suspiró, cuando no estaba en casa podía pensar con normalidad.

Se sonrojó, llamarle al apartamento de Naruto "casa" había sido excesivo. Él había preparado su cuarto para ella, así que había abandonado por un rato el tatami, no había tenido más problemas en las mañanas con los interiores ya que se había acostumbrado a dormir con pantalones. Eso sí, tuvieron un percance en el baño cuando por la tarde el abrió la puerta descuidado mientras ella se duchaba. El grito se escuchó por todo el piso y llenó la habitación entera, no sabía a ciencia cierta si la había visto, pues la ducha tenía vidrios tamizados que solo mostraban el contorno de la persona. Solo pensar que él había visto el contorno de sus "horrendos" senos le ponía mal, no quería que Naruto la recordarse por tener los pechos más grandes que había visto en su vida.

Bajó la vista hacía su delantera, susurrando: _"deformes"._ Eran "demasiado" grandes, sin aunar que tampoco se estaba cuidando en ejercicio así que seguro su cuerpo no se asemejaba para nada en el firme y juvenil de Sakura. Como envidiaba sus piernas lisas y flacas; su abdomen plano y su piel de durazno. Sakura era hermosa, mientras que ella era el bodrio que había quedado rellenando su espacio. Naruto se había mostrado bastante apenado luego de ese suceso, no había hablado con ella en toda la noche y al otro día cuando la vio se le quedó mirando un rato la parte delantera para luego aunar que iba a correr un rato para despejar su mente. Claro, Hinata tampoco escuchó cuando el corrigió "despechugar" por "despejar". Para Hinata era una seguridad que Naruto estaba asqueado de "tanto" pecho, tantas curvas "amorfas" y el grito "rompe tímpanos", tanto que para no parecer grosero tuvo que dar una vuelta y quitarse tan impactante imagen de su rostro, a ella le había pasado algo parecido con su pecho desnudo, solo que era la primera vez que veía a un hombre así y le resultó agradable.

Era obvio que Hinata Hyuuga era una linda e inocente jovencita. Naruto no lo era tanto; a decir verdad, él ya conocía algunas cosas sobre el amor: la pasión, el cariño, las peleas, la libido, los pensamientos pecaminosos; esas cosas que ya a los veinticinco años uno conoce muy bien. Por eso tenía que escapar de esa habitación luego de haberla visto así en el baño, porque sabía por dónde venían sus pensamiento y esas ganas de tenerla cerca, no era sano tenerse con esas inclinaciones ante una chica tan confiada como ella. Si hubiese hecho un movimiento como… ¡No! ¡No debía pensar en ningún movimiento! ¡No había ningún movimiento para con Hinata! ¡Ella era torpe e inocente! ¡Diría que sí pensando que tenía buenas intenciones! Se sentía la peor basura del mundo, no podía estar pensando así de la mejor amiga de Sakura, cuando buscaba a Sakura, mucho menos de la mejor amiga de Sakura: llamada Hinata Hyuuga, esa chica era un pan de dios, le preparaba el desayuno, le enfriaba compresas para el dolor de cuello, se reía de sus chistes. Ella era demasiado buena para simplemente tenerlo a él embobado de sus grandiosos pechos.

Sí, tenía unos grandiosos pechos. Sí Sakura tuviese unos así…

¡No! ¡Sakura también tenía grandiosos pechos!

Claro, no como los de Hinata. Los de Hinata eran de otro mundo, muy, muy buenos.

Muy, muy grandes.

Demasiado grandes, no, que va, no había demasiado en eso, eran perfectos.

Los de Sakura estaban bien, pero él amaba a Sakura y quería a Hinata como la amiga de Sakura, como la chica que le preparaba el desayuno, como una buena amiga. Exacto, Hinata se había convertido en una muy buena amiga con buenos pechos.

Por eso se sintió un completo imbécil cuando la vio en la cocina la mañana después al incidente y ella con mucha vergüenza le había susurrado:

— Buenos días, Naruto-kun —susurró sin mirarle. Nunca un "kun" en su nombre le había parecido tan tentador. Sonrió como un bobo y su mirada se fue a sus pechos, seguían igual de grandes. ¡Qué va! ¡Eran más grandes sin ropa!

Negó y caminando rápido a la puerta, tomando las llaves nervioso, soltó:

— Buenos días, Hinata —se rascó la cabeza—, yo… bueno, yo comeré después, voy a correr un rato para despechugar la mente.

Ella no se dio cuenta pero él sí. Sí, que sí. Claro que sí, sabía el peligro de tenerse dentro de allí pensando tonterías. ¡No había sido infiel a Sakura ese día! ¡Pero hoy era distinto! ¡Era un hombre después de todo! Tragó gordo.

No, él estaba enamorado de Sakura y solo de ella. No podía pensar en nadie más, sin importar que tuviese el mejor pecho que había visto en toda su vida.

— Digo… despejar… —Salió pirado por la puerta, cerrándola a trompazos. Se quedó enganchado a la reja como un imbécil mientras se maldecía tres mil quinientas veces, se sentía el peor tipejo del mundo. Repitió como tortura mientras bufaba: _"Despechugar, que tremendo imbécil eres"._

Primero perdía a Sakura por una situación ridícula. Recogía a Hinata con buenas intenciones. Hinata era tan buena con él que dolía. Él pensaba cosas obscenas sobre Hinata y traicionaba a Sakura que estaba en algún lugar de Japón decepcionada de los dos.

Sakura solo se merecía a Hinata, no a él. Él si era un adultero, un infiel, un maldito idiota que babeaba por los pechos de su amiga.

Hinata solo era una buena amiga con buenos sentimientos. ¡Qué importaban sus senos! Era solo Hinata, solo Hinata Hyuuga. Hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, prima de Neji Hyuuga, hermana de Hanabi Hyuuga, hereda de la familia Hyuuga. Pensar todo eso le calmaba, tal vez no lo suficiente. No había pechos que valiesen tal martirio. Ni siquiera los dulces y amables pechos de Hinata…

"_No lo valen, no lo valen, no lo valen"_, se repitió Naruto vehemente mientras bajaba las escaleras. La imagen de Hinata sonriéndole lo calmó más y suspiró sonriente: _"Solo es Hinata."_

Claro, Hinata era muy ingenua para poder imaginar que Naruto en tres días tuviese ese tipo de pensamientos sobre ella. Ni por asomo, mientras compraba el salmón fileteado, se pudo formar la idea de la gran lucha que había tenido Naruto consigo mismo en las escaleras. Para ella; Namikaze, era la persona más devota del mundo: casto, buen hombre, enamorado perdidamente de Sakura.

En lo último estaba en lo correcto, pero las otras dos cosas no eran tan seguras como quisiera afirmar. El amor también es un acto de sacrificio en donde tienes que imponerte frenos para no cometer infidelidades, el amor es casto solo cuando tienes a esa persona al lado —porque no tienes ojos para nadie, más, que para ella—, el amor es casto porque da asco pensar que la otra persona te puede estar haciendo lo mismo. Sí, Naruto jamás tocaría a Hinata porque el pensar que estaba traicionando a Sakura le partiría el corazón.

Muy en el fondo Naruto sentía que como estaba alejado de Sakura empezaba tener debilidades. Como sentía que ella no volvería más empezaba a flanquear y ver a Hinata Hyuuga, la siempre amable Hinata, una posibilidad no tan remota. Estaba allí en su casa, dormía allí, respiraban el mismo aire, el mismo baño… el mismo baño.

No había vuelto a casa después de ese percance. Hinata decidió que no lo esperaría para desayunar, se vería demasiado invasivo de su parte. Decidió salir a comprar nuevos víveres armándose de valor. Así es como había terminado a parar al supermercado, el peor sitio de Akita para pasearse. Conocía a la gente que murmuraba a sus espaldas, por eso, alzaba el rostro como si las mejillas no se le coloreasen cada vez que nombraban que vivía en la casa de Namikaze. Miró por última vez la cesta: tenía berenjenas japonesas, rabano, fideos, coca-cola, arroz y alga nori. Podría hacer un buen almuerzo con esos productos y guardar algo para la cena. Colocó tranquila las cosas en la caja sin importarle que la cajera la miraba descaradamente mientras mascaba chicle.

"_Tienes paciencia, Hinata, tienes paciencia",_ se concientizó mientras le sonreía calmada a la chica. Esta en vez de proceder a cobrar los productos se le quedó espetando por varios minutos.

— ¿Necesita algo? —preguntó Hinata empezándose a sentir incomoda. La chica le sonrió socarrona.

— Para nada.

Las personas tras ella murmuraban a baja voz para que no la escucharan. Hyuuga se dignó a recoger los productos y empaquetarlos en silencio. Un suave calor que empezaba a despejarse producía tamizado en los vidrios del comercio. Las puerta automáticas se abrían dejando escapar el fresco aire acondicionado, cada vez que alguien salía se colaba el ruido de las calles, como el crepitar de los carros y los pasos de los transeúntes. Fue su primera vez sin dar las gracias cuando le dieron el vuelto; estaba demasiado apenada para si quiera formular alguna palabra concreta. Salió al sol apurada mientras la voz de la cajera comentándole algo al cliente callaba por la puerta hermética del supermercado. El comentario como siempre —como todos los días que había asistido a aquel centro— era sobre ella.

Las calles un sábado por la mañana siempre están más vacías que de costumbre. En Verano esta regla se cumple sin excepciones. La frutería abierta en la esquina doble, justo al frente de la lavandería. Pensaba llevar la ropa que le había traído Neji, no quería usar la lavadora de Naruto para meter su ropa intima. Arregló las bolsas en sus manos que le cercenaban los dedos y despejó el cuello del cabello. El calor estaba más llevadero, el cielo totalmente despejado, una bandada de aves que vuelan hacía el río embaulado, los vidrios con sus reflejos móviles pintan su forma. Cargaba unos jeans algo grandes y una camisa de tirantes de escote alto para tapar sus senos, no quiso seguir viéndose en el espejo, pensar que aquel enorme promontorio había producido el escape de Naruto le hacía sentirse indeseable.

Mientras caminaba por la bajada que llevaba al apartamento se fue preguntando cómo sería la vida de Sakura con Naruto, sabía que se habían conocido por Sasuke Uchiha, pero no tenía idea de cómo Namikaze convenció su corazón, tampoco que le había atraído de su amiga. Haruno era hermosa, tal vez, la chica más hermosa que ella hubiese visto en su vida. Era lógico que cualquier chico se enamorara de ella, más alguien como Naruto. Nunca quiso fisgonear demasiado en la relación de su amiga, así que no hacía preguntas molestas como las de Ino. Recordaba levemente que una vez Sakura le había descrito todos los regalos que recibía de su parte, lo describía como un: _"salameda con mucha suerte en sus cumplidos, amable más no respetuoso, habla tanto que te jode las pelotas". _Rió ante aquellas palabras extraídas de una tarde de chicas. Sí, Sakura tenía mucha razón. Naruto era todo eso y más.

¿Y más? Bueno sí, creía que también era algo melancólico, solía quedarse mirando la televisión hasta tarde con la mirada extraviada. No sabía si esto ocurría porque su novia lo había dejado o porque estaba decepcionado de la vida misma. Su rostro triste producía dolor. Era también una persona muy descuidada y despistada; hablaba mal de los demás a voz alta aunque ese tipo de comentarios no estaban hechos para herir a nadie. No era un fanfarrón común, muy en el fondo no tenía ni una pizca de confianza en sí mismo. Era fácil de quebrantar si se le quitaba la felicidad. Hinata quería permanecer un poco más con él, quería poder ser una buena amiga que no olvidase luego de unos pocos días, quería también poder borrar la mala memoria del ascensor.

¡Claro!… lo más seguro es que terminaría por olvidarla recordando la situación de los interiores, la de los platos o quién sabe si la del baño. Se detuvo y dio un gritillo de pena que vivió un rato entre las casas de suburbio que cohabitaban en aquella estrecha calle gris. Se sentía tan avergonzada por todas las situaciones que se daban por su torpeza. Si hubiese pasado el seguro a la puerta estaba segura que él hubiese entendido que ella estaba bañándose. Miró a su alrededor, una húmeda brisa entraba desde la calle principal, suspiró. Un poste con un aviso le llamó la atención. Festival de Verano de Akita. Sonrió: ¡Se le había olvidado por completo! Era su día preferido, todos los años asistía junto con su familia. Repartían dangos de sabor a brillantina, se sentaba en el muelle a ver los fuegos artificiales y luego aguardaba aspirando su pólvora con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando estaba allí recordaba en cierto grado a su madre, ella siempre la había llevado a los festivales y subido a sus hombros para que pudiese disfrutar de las caravanas.

Podía oler en ese mismo instante el concentrado quemado de la pólvora con cable chamuscado. Sentía el calor de la madera caliente, el sabor del dango bajo la lengua. Corrió hacía la casa como una niña, riéndose como tonta mientras recordaba lo que se sentía corretear entre las carrozas rojas de la procesión, también podía ver a lo lejos una gran estatua de gallo que se alzaba con sus plumas rojas de buena suerte. Le decía adiós. Su madre también se despedía. Hiashi Hyuuga las esperaba a la orilla de la ladera del río con una trémula sonrisa calmada que le regalaba a su esposa. Hanabi aún no había nacido. Tintineaba en su mano los cascabeles comprados en alguna tienda de recuerdos. El dango cayó al suelo y procedió el llanto.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento de Naruto, de un golpe con las manos temblorosas en las llaves, recorrió todo el pasillo en un saltó y con la sonrisa más deslumbrante, le invitó:

— ¡Vayamos a ver los fuegos artificiales! —soltó con la respiración entrecortada, su cara estaba perlina del sudor y la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo del ejercicio. Naruto quiso articular un no debido a los recuerdos que le producía aquella festividad, pero su rostro se veía brillante por primera vez. La sonrisa le abarcaba toda la faz y se veía hermosa, aún cuando tenía el cabello arruinado por el trote.

Asintió con calma y preguntó apartando la mirada de ella, fijándola al televisor:

— ¿Te gustan los festivales?

— ¿A quién no le gustan? —susurró ella colocando las bolsas en la mesa.

Naruto pensó agrió: "A mí, por ejemplo". Pero le sonrió para no romper su energía. Ella se lanzó a su lado produciendo un escalofrío en el cuerpo del chico. Se levantó molesto a buscar un vaso para servirse un trago de Coca-Cola. Ella le miró extrañada pero no agregó nada.

Sirvió el contenido absortó en las burbujas, sin querer volvió a mirarla. Ella parpadeaba al televisor sin comprender de qué iba la película, tenía las piernas bien juntas y los labios cerrados. Suspiró. No podía seguir teniéndola en casa. No era una ilusión. Él era un maldito bastado. El cabello de ella cayó en su rostro acariciándolo con suavidad, sus labios fueron humedecidos por su pequeñísima lengua. Tragó todo el contenido de la bebida de un solo tajó. Hinata lo observó sorprendida.

— ¿Mucha sed? —Agregó sonreída por la felicidad que le había producido la noticia anterior— ¿Por el ejercicio?

— Claro, el ejercicio —soltó él cohibido. Mordió sus labios en un gesto que hizo que ella virara la mirada. — ¿Cuándo es el festival?

— ¡Hoy!

Asintió medio perdido. Estaba actuando raro y ella lo notaba. Pasó su mano por el cabello como organizando algo en su cabeza y con los ojos de loco volvió a asentir.

— Claro, iremos —le sonrió distante—. Mañana mismo partimos a Tokio… ¿Vale?

— ¿Mañana? —ella negó un poco incomoda—. No creo que sea buena idea importunar a Ino sin llamarla.

— No podemos llamarla si Sakura está en su casa —negó llevándose otro vaso a la boca— Así podrás regresar a tu casa.

Hinata cayó en cuenta. Claro, tal vez la noche del festival fuese la última en que permanecerían de esta manera. Hablando como buenos amigos, viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Él volvería con Sakura Haruno, ella recuperaría a su amiga. Sakura se volvería la esposa de Namikaze, vivirían en este apartamento, tendrían hijos, se amarían hasta envejecer. Reirían de este rompimiento, reirían de ella. El ánimo se le bajó de inmediato. Debía ser sincera consigo misma: Quería conocer más a Naruto, pero no había tiempo para ello. Asintió desganada, Naruto notó ello.

— Iré a vestirme —anotó mientras escapaba hacía su cuarto. Hinata le siguió con la mirada suspirante, ese aire se le quedó atragantado a la garganta. Apoyó la cabeza en la suavidad del asiento con la mente vacía.

Quería conseguir a Sakura, pero también quería pasar más tiempo a su lado. Sabía que iba a ser técnicamente imposible poder coincidir de esta manera luego de casados. No había esperanzas para ella en esta relación. Solo quería poder ayudar a Naruto, solo eso, quería poder devolverle todos los favores. Desechó esa idea de tristeza:

¿No era muy prematuro que a cuatro días de vivir juntos ya se sintiera dependiente de él? ¿Por qué quería ligarse de alguien que no conocía hasta hacía cuatro días? ¿Sólo por los momentos compartidos que han sido pocos? ¿No era tonto pensar así? ¿Tan desesperada estaba de compañía?

Naruto recuperó el ánimo al mentalizarse de que sería la última noche con Hinata. Quería poder agradecerle su comprensión, los momentos de compañía que le había regalado y por sobre todas las cosas poder mantener su amistad luego de que las cosas se normalizaran. Con aquel pensamiento se había arreglado el Hakama. Grande fue su sorpresa que al regresar a la sala Hinata se mantenía con la misma ropa, el cabello semi-arreglado y los ojos cuando voltearon a verle no eran los mismos que hacía una media hora.

— Ya estoy… listo… —soltó incomodo ante el escrutinio de ella. — ¿Necesitas más tiempo?

— No —Hinata se levantó acercándose a él temerosa—. Iré así.

— Pensé que irías… por eso yo…—no terminó la frase ya que ella había alzado los dedos hacía su traje, se tensó. Se había vestido de aquella manera porque suponía que Hinata era el tipo de personas que se colocaba trajes tradicionales para ir al festival, no podía imaginarla con ropas occidentales mientras disfrutaba de actividades meramente japonesas.

— ¿Puedo? —quería arreglar el cinturón que estaba mal puesto. Naruto tragó gordo antes de aceptar. Quería volver a verla en yukata. Ella desanudó el cinturón y con una sonrisa nostálgica delicadamente volvió a armarlo. Tenía las manos laboriosas. Planchó los hombros de él sin mirarle, estaba absorta en el trabajo. De su cuerpo se desprendía un suave olor a vainilla que le llegó como premonición. Aquella caricia se parecía tanto a la que le había dado Sakura el día antes de la boda, paseando sus manos cariñosas desde el cuello hasta la base de los brazos. Ella le miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa mientras él se derretía como un idiota. Había algo distinto en aquella caricia y esta. Los dedos de Sakura temblaban dudosos pero firmes de que al otro día lo volvería a ver más que nunca; los de Hinata bailaron con facilidad en su piel, en la tela, respirando su mismo aire, era un toque confiado pero desprovisto de esperanza.

Cuando la miró al rostro ella le había estado observando. Los labios le temblaron al formar una débil sonrisa.

— Gracias, Naruto-kun —susurró. Una parte de ella parecía estar disminuyendo con las palabras, como si se diese por vencida sobre algo. Un pequeño dolor se alojó en su pecho: era una felicidad punzante en el esófago, se sentía feliz de que Sakura pudiese contar con alguien como él a su lado, ese dolor también era envidia—, por prestarme la casa y por querer tanto a Sakura, de verdad, muchas gracias por intentar conseguirla.

Naruto no respondió. Bajó las manos de ella, molesto. Caminó hacia la puerta con paso rápido y aguardó a que ella saliese primero que él. Hinata no entendía su conducta pero no hizo esperar, pasó a su lado mirándole. Se sentía cabreado consigo mismo, si alguna vez en todo el día se sintió como una grandísima mierda. Ahorita, con ella diciéndole algo así, se sentía aún peor.

Lo sabía, no había excusas, ni por mayores confusiones, sus pensamientos para con Hinata. Él sabía que amaba a Haruno, más de lo que podía aceptar. Pero, también, una parte de si mismo se había dado por vencido con la relación. Lo había arruinado. Una parte de él veía a Hinata como un buen consuelo, la había usado así desde el principio —su permanencia en la casa lo había ocupado para pensar en otras cosas que no fuesen su novia—.

Y toda esa loca idea había nacido de verla desnuda en la ducha. Hubiese sido más fáciles las cosas si esa situación nunca se hubiese dado. No estaría pensando en ella como una mujer; seguiría embargado en el horrible pensamiento de haber sido dejado abandonado.

La calina sucumbía a la noche. La montaña pintada de gris plomo se dormía junto con el cielo hasta desaparecer en la penumbra. Las personas se congregaban en la parte baja del casco histórico, la gigantesca afluencia hacía imposible distinguir los puestos de comida. Caminaron con los brazos tocándose. No hablaban. Las sandalias de él botaban un sencillo sonido de muerte. Ella veía todo con los labios abiertos, rojos. Los globos aerostáticos se alzaban; también las lámparas de papel colgaban en lianas desde un kiosco hasta otro. Amuletos de buena suerte con letras en hilos de oro; dangos caramelizados; pinchos de pulpo, mascaras de zorro. Naruto compró algunos rols de cangrejo que ofreció gustoso a Hinata.

No se sentía muy de humor pero se animó a colocarse una máscara de zorro que Hinata describió como: "perfecta para ti". El ruido de la música tradicional, las voces de los jóvenes, un niño que llora, poco a poco el festival comenzó a ser parte de ellos. Fueron soltando la lengua, aunque, bajo el paladar de Naruto había cierto sabor agrió que no quería exteriorizar.

— ¿Te gusta el dango? —preguntó Naruto asomándose a una tienda de dulces tradicionales.

— Prefiero el yokan —susurró apenada ella. La verdad, el Yokan era su pasión más baja. Los ojos de Naruto la asustaron, el lanzó una risotada.

— El dulce más viejo, para la chica más vieja del mundo —expresó al hombre de la tienda que no comprendió muy bien, entendió luego de algunas señalizaciones a aquel bloque verde de anko.

Hinata se lo comió sonrojada, el sabor seguía siendo tan sabroso como lo recordaba. Tal vez, más. Caminaron hacía la calle principal mientras él hablaba sobre una historia de miedo que se contaba en verano. Era de un tal Kuraeba que había matado a su esposa y desfigurado su rostro, ella penaba en el festival encontrando chicas lindas como maltratar. Varias veces la Hyuuga se atragantó del miedo. Dicha historia hizo despejar un poco la mente a Namikaze, ver las caras que ponía ella eran un poema.

— ¿Ma-matar? —tartamudeó con un poco de anko en la comisura de los labios. Él paso natural el dedo por su piel y comió el residuo. Los dos se sonrojaron ante la acción, pero él era más ágil para ocultarlo.

— Sí, no hay manera de que escapes… —le susurró cerca de la cara—. No importa si le dices que es hermosa o no; ella te perseguirá y te matara.

— ¡Eso es mentira, Naruto-kun! —expresó resuelta pero aún temblando. Una inmensa multitud formaba pared frente a la procesión de la buena suerte. El gallo de plumas rojas pasó a su frente cuando ella habló, las alas se le movían por la cálida brisa que traía la fortuna; sus ojos brillaban negruzcos bajo las luces de papel y mechurrios. Las manos alzadas, una carroza con mucho arabesco, tambores de tapa de tela, cantos animados.

— No es mentira —Naruto cayó cerca de ella para asustarla, lo logró ya que retrocedió golpeando a alguien— Tengo a un amigo que la vio.

— ¿Ve-verla? —un nuevo escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuello, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

— Sí —Naruto tragó gordo mientras se agachaba a su altura. Hinata retrocedió el rostro aterrorizada—. Dice que vio en un callejón del centro de Akita a la mujer degollando a una persona, no pudo gritar, ni moverse, no pudo hacer nada.

Hinata abrió los ojos despavorida. No sabía si ese tipo de historia existían, después de todo la familia Hyuuga honraba a los fantasmas para aprender de ellos. Suspiró y tragó al mismo tiempo produciéndole un horrible dolor en el pecho.

— Es-estamos en… —no la dejo culminar la frase.

— Sí, estamos en el centro de Akita —sonrió con mordaza—. A unas pocas calles sucedió aquello.

— ¡No me asustes, Naruto-kun! —chilló cuando él pasó la mano por su espalda para hacerla respingar. Un golpecillo suave, débil y tembloroso, cayó en su pecho haciéndolo reír. Le iba a decir que era una gran miedosa cuando un grito colectivo los separó.

Las personas se peleaban por llegar a tocarle los píes a la sacerdotisa que bendecía al gallo de la buena suerte. Decían que si tocabas su piel sagrada podías conseguir un poco de fortuna, solo era un toquecito, si conseguías burlar el cordón de seguridad de sacerdotes que la protegían de los atrevidos. Hinata fue jalada cuando las personas se conglomeraron para extender sus dedos a la figura. Naruto fue a parar al otro lado, junto a unas chicas que no conocía. Miró a su alrededor. Hinata no estaba en ningún lado, la llamó desesperado:

— ¡Hinata! —repitió su nombre más su voz era callada por la de las personas histéricas. Ella no podía escucharlo, se separó del tumulto y retrocedió hacia las tiendas de juegos. Permaneció esperándolo mientras los labios se le secaban con su nombre entre dientes. Los cuerpos juntos que se empujaban, un sudor perlino que se forma entre sus rostros, una mano que se alza.

Duraron separados una hora. Naruto aguardó sentado en un banco de madera frente a un establecimiento de venta de peces, tratando de descifrar entre las figuras la de ella, estar sentado sin conseguirla le desesperaba. Pensaba que era tan torpe que se perdería, también esa misma situación se asemejaba tanto a aquella cita con Sakura. Bajó la mirada fijándose en el pilón de agua a su lado.

Hinata deambuló miedosa entre los extraños sin tener éxito, se perdió varias veces y tuvo que devolver sus pasos cansados. Cuando se había dado por vencida y las lágrimas quisieron tomarle el rostro lo encontró en aquel solitario reducto del festival.

Un techo doblado de madera con algunas lámparas que iluminaban pobremente el callejón, él bajo el banco de madera de bambú, un gran pilón de agua con un coy rojo nadando dentro. Era pequeño, un bebe olvidado por los niños, por las redes. Un olvidado pez en un inmenso mar de aguas oscuras viciadas. Nadie parecía ya querer jugar con él, no deseaban atraparlo pues no tenía sentido hundir la trampa en un juego tan fácil como coger uno solo. Naruto le miraba absortó. No parecía haber tenido intenciones de buscarla. Ella había notado que estaba decaído, aún cuando intentaba bromear, algo en él no era lo mismo.

El pez se movía en círculos. Namikaze humedeció sus labios entristecidos. Aquel amigo se parecía tanto a él; solitario en un mar oscuro que no parecía tener final, nadaba, se cansaba y seguía nadando para conseguir un final, alguna salida, pero solo seguía dando vueltas en el mismo lugar. No se daba cuenta de que estaba metido en un círculo vicioso, no se había percatado en el momento en que los demás desaparecieron, ahora solo ignoraba que estaba solo. Frunció el cejo: ¿Hinata se sentiría tan sola como él? ¿Estaría en algún bote olvidada muy lejos de él? ¿Quién había atrapado a Sakura? ¿No pensaba regresar?

Hinata caminó lentamente hacía él, de nuevo, esa triste mirada cruzándole el rostro, los labios unidos mudos, la nariz contraída, las cejas unidas dolorosamente. Se detuvo cuando el primer fuego artificial cruzó el cielo, explotó sobre sus cabezas llamando la atención de todos los trabajadores de las tiendas que festejaron la despedida del gallo. Hinata sonrió triste y volvió los ojos hacia su compañero.

Él no se había movido. No había despegado los ojos de aquel bote que ahora reflejaba no solo el movimiento del pez asustado si no también los colores distorsionados de aquella bomba lumínica. El segundo era de color azul y vistosas vueltas, el tercero de rosado pálido produjo un baño de cereza en las aguas de aquel animal que se perdió en las profundidades del pozo.

Sonrió irónico. Sakura Haruno lo había hecho sentirse en un balde con un montón de peces a punto de ser tomados por un montón de niños; luego ella se largaba y lo dejaba olvidado en aquellas aguas repletas de sí. Amaba mucho a Sakura, no importaba cuanto nadara el pez hasta lo más profundo del pozo siempre seguiría viendo al final el color cereza que había tintado su casa, siempre recordaría que ese era el color de su amada, que aquel festival era suyo, que aquellas caricias eran suyas, su voz, su risa, su llanto. Amaba tanto a Sakura que se estaba asfixiando, la amaba tanto y aún así había tenido ideas tontas con Hinata Hyuuga.

¿Dónde estaba la Hinata de aquel pez? ¿Era solo una ilusión? ¿Un oasis en el agua que pronto desaparecía? ¿O era el niño que se había llevado al pez rosado?

Vio sus pies flacos frente a su ojo, no tenía rostro para verla, su cara estaba repleta de lágrimas y punzante dolor. No pudo reprimir el gimoteó que salía de su pecho. Se sentía tan ridículo llorando frente a ella. Hinata se agachó a su altura con las manos en su cabello, mirándolo directo a las facciones para comprenderlo. Se quedaron así: él con la cabeza apoyada a la pared de la tienda llorando, ella con el rostro repletó de dolor contenido, observándolo.

Comprendió todo. Entendió que era el amor, la decepción, el dolor, la amistad, la vida misma. Entendió todo aquello que ignoraba cuando él sin mirarla, pero con la voz desecha, le susurró entre gemidos a pulmón:

— Hinata… —tragó mientras ocultaba el rostro bajo las sombras—, la extraño tanto, Hinata.

* * *

.

.

.

El capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida, y pensar que el próximo es tan largo como este —dios mío, no sé qué me pasa con este fic pero me salen unos super capítulos gigantes—. Creo que aquí se empiezan a desvelar algunas cosas sobre las relaciones entre familia; la relación que van a llenar Naruto y Hinata, así como los sentimientos del rubio hacía su novia y la amiga de la misma. Hinata también empieza a mostrar algo. Les prometo que en este fic Hinata —aunque sea una empedernida mojigata— no se dejaba que los Hyuuga la traten como les dé la gana, eso también será un punto a desarrollar en la historia; así como la vida que llevara Naruto de ahora en adelanta. Aún hay mucho por desvelarse, pero ya se está formando el vinculo y el problema esta echado.

Gracias a todos los que me leen, de verdad, un abrazo gigante estoy muy feliz porque es la primera vez que llego a 17 comentarios en un solo comentario —para mí ha sido un orgullo gigantesco, gracias por su apoyo—. Sobre todo les debo dar unas inmensas gracias a los siguiente usuarios por haberme escrito:

**VanillaOk,** Gracias por comentar mi fic y por supuesto, por el halago. Me agrada mucho que mis lectores se metan en la historia y estén en sintonía con la misma. Tratare de mantener los personajes lo más IN posible (cosa que se me hace difícil, mis trabajos han sido siempre bastante deficientes en esos casos. Soy una libertina). Muchisimas gracias por el comentario, me esforzare, un abrazo gigante.

**Zoe-so,** este capítulo larguito va a dedicado a ti. Jajaja y también por el "gran contenido" SasuSaku que coloque, aunque va a ir graneadito ira por allí. Jajaja, tratare de esforzarme por las dos pairings, le perdí un poco el gusto al SasuSaku y deje de escribir sobre ellos; pero con este fic creo que les voy a ir retomando —aunque su historia no sea tan rosita como el NaruHina, pero eso es normal no. Sasuke y Sakura siempre han tenido una historia mucho más tintada—. Y como tú has dicho, Minato y Kushina son unos amores, en este fic me encantan porque se desenvuelven con tanta amabilidad como el rubio, a diferencia de Hiashi Hyuuga que es un patan, pero no todo es feo en la familia Hyuuga, solo hay que dejar que se desarrollen. Gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, un abrazo gigante.

**Caramelosdefrutilla,** que nombre tan original, por cierto, me gusta. Gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo haya por lo menos saciado —alguito, se que es escaso— los deseos de tu OTP. Sobre NaruHina, bueno, abunda en todo el fic así que de eso ya te lo tengo asegurado, jajaja. Gracias por pasarte y comentar, un beso.

**Adhatera, **Gracias Adha-san, por el favorito y por el comentario, un abrazo gigante y espero que este nuevo desenlace no te haya decepcionado y más bien te sientas aún con ganas de seguir leyendo de mis historias —que a veces son inconstantes, pero allí voy, paleando—. Tratare de manejar a los personajes con pinzas para que no se salgan de su personalidad, pero no prometo nada, jajaja, soy muy mala haciendo buen desarrollo, así que espero solo sorprenderlos. De nuevo, un abrazo y seguiremos en contacto.

**Kushina,** como has dicho —madre favorita, amo a Kushina— ya podemos empezar a atar cabos, aunque claro se abrirán algunas cositas con el pasar de los capítulos, pero la trama central ya está echada. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Meme-chan,** espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y como siempre un abrazo inmenso por siempre comentar en mis fics. Se te quiere.

**Mitorolas, **como tú has dicho: Sakura no es del tipo que se va y no quiere tener más explicaciones, aquí se está cocinando algo raro y por allí viene el plot. Gracias por comentar y también muy agradecida porqué haya conseguido transmitir los sentimientos de la pelea, espero que te siga interesando el fic y ver de nuevo tus comentarios. Un abrazo.

**Sakima,** También creo que es la primera vez que nos leemos, mucho gusto jaja. Realmente los dos son unos torpes, qué podemos hacer con esos dos seres olvidados por dios en cuanto a astucia, nada. Sobre el video del elevador, prefiero ahorrarme los comentarios jaja, es una sorpresa. Sobre Sakura solo puedo decir que en algún momento escuchara la versión del rubio, solo que no puedo decirles aún si lo hara pronto o no, para la próxima parada visitamos Tokyo tal vez la veamos allí. Gracias por comentar y por los halagos, un abrazo gigante. '

**Luzhikari, **nuevo capitulo reportándose, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo desenlace, un abrazo gigante por el comentario y sobre el elevador, kukukukukuku —risa maléfica— ya verán el video, en algún momento, aún no sé cuándo.

**SangoUrime**, gracias por el comentario, aquí la actualización espero que te guste.

**Nuharoo,** queridísima, Nuharoo gracias por darme un favorito y también por leerme, espero que con esta nueva parte de la historia tus ganas por seguir leyéndola se multipliquen, espero tus comentarios y un abrazo gigantesco.

**Stella T Whiteney, **Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeela-chan~ cuanto me halagas amore mio, decir que soy una de tus autores favoritas me hace muy feliz, no sabes cuanto. Me encanta escribir, adoro hacerlo y más aún cuando se que también le gusta a las otras personas con la que los comparto y que ella se sienten felices al leer mis escritos —ando hippie hoy, sí—. Mi meta algún día es publicar un libro, jaja, pero por ahora me dedico a tiempo completo a los fanfics ya que me apasionan y me hacen crecer como escritora debido a que todos los días, o al menos todas las semanas trato de escribir un poco o corregir algún capitulo, así que ando siempre conectada con la escritura —cosa que amo— Me halaga muchísimo, no sabes cuanto que pienses que tengo materia para escribir un libro, tratare algún día de intertarlo seriamente. Y como tu has dicho este Naruto es un sol y a mi también me encanta, aunque no creas en No soy tu fan poco a poco se convertirá en ese sol; solo que aquí Naruto encandila con el primer capitulo —es perfecto—. Sobre Sakura y Sasuke creo que se esta empezando a responder con este capítulo y sobre el elevador, que bueno que te causo risa, me ponía nerviosa que no diera nada de risa. Vaya, salió largo esta respuesta, mejor me voy. Un besote.

**KuuroUsagi**, primero que nada espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y el poquísimo SasuSaku que agregue a la historia. Sobre la presión, tratare de no sentirme presionada —jajaja— pero es que llevo muchísimo tiempo sin escribir SasuSaku y quiero dar lo mejor de mí; espero que también vuelvas a tener cariño a mi OTP —son lindos aunque sea muy Hinacentrista— y sobre los padres de Naruto como tú has dicho ellos dos siempre son un amor dados a ayudar a los demás, Hiashi no es un mal padre solo muy estricto. Sobre Sakura solo puedo decir que aunque ella se sienta muy mal con esta situación, hay cosas que la motivan a actuar de dicha manera, así que digamos que ella también tiene sus razones para escapar. Espero que te siga gustando el fic, gracias por tu comentario hermoso —grandesito, como me gusta, uy, eso sono raro— y bueno un abrazo gigante.

**Poisongirl29, ** poison gracias por leer todos mis fics y dejarme un lindo comentario en ellos, de verdad se te agradece muchísimo y tienes un enorme abrazo de mi parte. Espero que te siga gustando el fic, un abrazo.

**Natsumi hhr nh,** Una lectora nueva, aunque ya te había visto antes en mi fic Yo no soy tu fan, así que bienvenida a este nuevo fic que voy a publicar paralelo al larguísimo fic del rubio ególatra. Espero que te guste aunque la historia es totalmente distinta, gracias por el fav y como dijiste Minato es hermoso, me quisiera casar con él, pero ya vemos que es de Kushina.

**Kikowrites,** Kiko-chan, mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo, mi sol (¿?). Cuanta razón tienes, cada autor tiene lo suyo y, aunque mi me encante tu forma de narrar y también pienso: que carrizo hace esta condenada, hay algo que nos caracteriza en la narración y que hace diferenciarlos y hacernos únicos. Y como tu has dicho, lleva mucho tiempo llegar a escribir legalmente bien —yo aún no lo hago, hay gente en fanfiction que escribe REVERENDAMENTE BIEN, malditos…—; pero todo es cuestión de practica, los acentos, la puntuación, todo es cuestión de practica, así como la fluidez de la narración, mientras más escribas diariamente, se hara más fácil y como ya se tiene alguito de talento solo se logra pulir, así sacaras lo mejor de ti —me salió un discurso a lo Naruto—. Y como tu has dicho, lo que caracteriza a Hinata en este fic es que su ingenuidad viene dada por una familia muy ortodoxa, como ya podemos ver a Hiashi le gusta ensenar a sus hijas golpeándolas con el Shinai —que es la espada de madera del Kendo, debe doler horrible golpear a alguien así sin protector, así que me compadezco por Hina—. Y que bueno que hayas aprendido alguito con mis historias, me hace muy feliz jeje. Y sobre todo muchísimas gracias por la dedicatoria de tu capitulo de tu historia, que me tiene bueno… ya te deje comentario, jajaja. Un abrazo gigante.

**Miss Pepinillo,** siempre lo he dicho, la fuente de mi inspiración es Pepo-chan, su obra más significativa para mi: "la vecinita" —el mejor apodo de la vida—. Te dedique el capitulo porque se que esta historia te encanta y pues me gusto como quedo el capi así te lo lance, es un piropo jajajaja. Bueno, como puedes ver las cosas empeoran a una rapidez rayos luz, ahora estos andan con un embrollo de sentimientos de tamaño del muralla China. No voy a callarte la boca, solo digo que la morena no exactamente buscaba algo para cancelarla, pero allí van los tiros. Papi-Hiashi es un padre muy estricto, no voy a decir que es completamente malo, digamos que es un ortodoxo que aunque le duela en el alma tener que apartar a su hija de su lado, todo lo hace por su religión y sus deseos morales; no la azoto, fue aún peor la golpeo con una espada de madera de Kendo, eso debe doler horrores sin protecto, así que si Papi-Hiashi esta safadito, pero las cosas no se van a quedar así. Jajaja, de verdad muchísimas gracias por dejarme tan lindo comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya dejado boquiabierta. Sobre tus preguntas, jum, me saltare unas porque soy muy spoiler pero solo dire Hinata es un amiga muy incondicional y Sakura no es una mala persona, así que sí, seguirán siendo amigas después de esto, y después de tooooodoo lo que va a pasar, que se topan con MUCHISIMAS sorpresas. Jajaja, no puedo decirte más y con lo de Cupido creo que este capítulo empieza a decírtelo, Naruto estaba reacio a hacer caso, solo diré eso. Besos gigantes y gracias por comentar, como siempre te amo a ti y a tus historias, me hace muy feliz leer un comentario de ti aquí.

Vaya, fue largo, pero lo logre contestar todo. UF! Bueno amigos, solo puedo decir que si encuentran algún error ortografía ignórenlo, trate de corregirlo bien pero me dormía en partes y no hacía un trabajo del todo "bueno", además que ando apurada con los exámenes —debería estar estudiando, pero quiero publicar con tantas ganas que termino haciéndolo—. Espero que sigan leyendo y solo dejara una pregunta al aire:

**¿Conseguirán a Sakura en Tokyo-to?**

Por cierto, como siempre hago una mini dedicatoria a mis otros fics: **Fornicador,** **No soy tu Fan** e **Infiel** fics Naruhina —el primero a punto de culminar, uf— y **Chikan** que es mi nuevo one-shot SasuSaku, así que para los fans de esta pareja, ya saben, estoy practicando, jaja, los veo por alla. Y por útimo, recuerden dejar sus lindos comentarios, aunque sean críticas constructiva —mejor aún si son sugerencias y comentarios para mejorar—; a los autores no solo nos encantan leerlos a ustedes —nuestra inspiración—, si no que también resalten aquellos puntos en los cuales somos algo deficientes para así mejorar, así que ya saben, comenten, no tengan pena, no me los comeré. Son mi motor, nunca lo olviden, y me voy a poner sentimental, aj.

Los amo, un beso gigante.


	4. Tokyo-to

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Todo esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje Soez. Contenido sexual. Errores Ortográficos. No tengo nada en contra del hemafroditismo; no sé si Naruto lo tenga.

* * *

**Tokyo-to**

* * *

"_Por el amor de una rosa, el jardinero es servidor de mil espinas_" (Proverbio Turco)

* * *

Hinata había vivido grandes decepciones en su vida. Los tragos amargos eran el pan de cada día, después de todo, nunca fue una persona muy locuaz, mucho menos ágil. Su torpeza le habría valido una reputación dentro de la familia Hyuuga; a tal punto, que ya nadie esperaba nada bueno de ella.

Ese había sido su primera gran decepción. La que vivía hoy era tan honda y profunda como cuando su padre le pidió que renunciase al cargo de heredera, sin importarle todos los esfuerzos a los que se había sometido para hablar en público y ser "simpática" para los amigos del clan. Todas sus sonrisas que le valieron lagrimas y las conversaciones ensayadas no funcionaron en absoluto, después de todo Neji se podía encargar a la perfección de los empleados y Hanabi podía hacer las visitas sociales. No había porque utilizar a la siempre problemática Hinata, que jamás saldaba con las expectativas.

Claro, la decepción que sufría hoy era distinta, estaba decepcionada de sí misma. Había creado un idilio simplemente porque él era simpático, amable y buena persona. Naruto Namikaze era un buen hombre, enamorado de su amiga, y sin embargo, escucharlo llorar por ella, entristecido por su ausencia, le partió el corazón. Creyó por un instante — cuando lo vio revolcarse sobre su estomago para que el llanto no fuese escuchado— que sentía pena por lo lamentable que podía verse. Pero no, hubiese sido más sencilla la situación si el sentimiento que crecía en su pecho se hubiese quedado en sólo eso.

Sentía envidia. Quería también que alguien tan bueno como él la quisiera. Que llorase por ella, que no simplemente se preocupara porque regresase a su casa sana y salva, sino que deseara tenerla a su lado. Quería que Naruto Namikaze la quisiera como quería a Sakura. ¿Eso era una traición, no? Estaba siendo la peor alimaña del mundo. Mientras su amiga estaba en alguna parte de Japón sufriendo por la peor decepción de su vida, ella; Hinata Hyuuga, sólo estaba allí envidiándola con un resentimiento hondo en el pecho mientras trataba de consolar al novio. Al joven que conocía desde hacía tres días; a quien le había arruinado la vida por completo. ¿Qué clase de persona podía ser ella?

Estaba desesperada por sentirse amada, allí radicaba la cuestión. Ver a alguien como él prestándole atenciones por ser la amiga de su amada novia, la hizo enloquecer; tergiverso la situación a tal punto que creó un idilio alrededor de Naruto. Estaba encantada de él, quería encontrar a alguien como él para sí, pero sabía ese sentimiento estaba mal. Era tan ruin como haberle destrozado la boda a ellos dos. No merecía llamarse amiga, mucho menos merecía ayudarlo. Si las cosas seguían así terminaría enamorada de él. Sólo creer que Namikaze tenía algún trato especial por ella le hacía terminar queriendo desear que jamás se arreglaran las cosas entre ellos dos.

¡Ella no era así! No deseaba ser tan egoísta, no deseaba mal a nadie. Mucho menos a alguien como Sakura. Si Ino estuviese enterada de sus sentimientos en ese instante le daría una buena idea, algún consejo perfecto para saldar y recuperar su lado lógico. Debía pensar con frialdad, aunque pudiese desarrollar cierto cariño por Naruto Namikaze —que era imposible negar—, también deseaba ser sensata y dejarse llevar por las buenas costumbres. El sentido común en este tipo de casos es esencial.

Por eso, cuando Naruto pidió que fuesen a la taberna de Ichiraku a comer Ramen y beber Sake hasta perder la conciencia, sintió que iba a ser una mala idea. No dudaba de él, sino de sí misma. No era muy apta para el alcohol; y por si fuera poco, no quería exteriorizar la sensación de ingratitud que le atornillaba el cuello. Quería grabarse como brazas, como alguna ley inviolable, como algún mandamiento divino: _"Naruto es el novio de Sakura Haruno, mi amiga de infancia_". Rojo, muy rojo. Quería colocarlo en grandes letras de neon rojo, para que así cada vez que él sonriera salieran esas palabras quitándole el encanto.

Si lo veía de esa forma, tomando como un cosaco mientras decía estupideces; perdía también el encanto. Estaba haciendo catarsis; por supuesto, se repetía miles de veces mientras él habla: _"Es Naruto Namikaze: usa interiores de ranas, ronca como un jabalí, come como una nigua, es el novio de mi mejor amiga, y por si fuera poco, cuando toma se vuelve el doble de impertinente de lo que es_". Y así iba su auto-convencimiento. ¿Pero a quién engañaba? Sus chistes le producían risa y aunque se veía algo lamentable cada vez que nombraba a Sakura, sentía que en el fondo una parte de si se apiadaba de esa triste alma penando.

Tampoco le gustaba sentir compasión de él, solía ser ese tipo de personas que empieza a sentir compasión por un perrito abandonado en la calle y luego lo adopta para sí y se compromete en cuidarlo. Comprometerse a estar al pendiente de Naruto podría ser la acción más pertinente y estúpida que alguna vez se le cruzara por cabeza; mezclar condolencias, aflicción y un poco de encanto la harían sucumbir hacía su lado "romántico". _"Naruto es el chico que siempre he querido tener a mi lado: atento, gracioso y enérgico",_ ese pensamiento también le amotinaba. Todo lo contario a ella.

El dueño del ramén, o como le llamaba Naruto: **Viejo**; era una persona _perspicaz._ . De vez en cuando le picaba el ojo a Hinata cuando Namikaze tendía a las conversaciones melancólicas. Una parte de sí la hacía sentir apenada porque aquel hombre la confundiese con alguien que pudiese consolar a Naruto; otra parte se sentía molesta de que aquello le produjese cierta felicidad. Era tan débil que daba lástima. Hinata no podía simplemente olvidarse de los sentimientos que nacían sobre sí, era demasiado sincera para hacerse la tonta. Naruto estaba nublado de la borrachera.

Balbuceaba, se reía como un tonto, bufaba y gemía al mismo tiempo; sin aunar que moqueaba y lloriqueaba cada vez que hablaba de Sakura Haruno. Aquella imagen dolía, pero la Hyuuga se mantenía tranquila, serena. Trataba de sustituir el Sake por un té, pero él siempre lograba birlar su astucia y echarle algo de alcohol a la bebida caliente. Hablaban de muchas cosas mientras el sonido de las calles llenaba el local. La risa de los niños iba en mengua mientras las horas pasaban y hubo un momento en que sólo las pisadas sosegadas de una pareja, junto con el susurró quedo, entraba al lugar calentando el ramen y sus rostros. Hinata era la única que podía estar al tanto del pasar de la noche, ya que Naruto insistía bajarse todo el reservorio de Sake que tenía el "viejo" guardado desde que inauguró el local. Decía ante el silencio expectante de ella —contenido bajo unos ojos intranquilos—, con la voz rellena de algodón y embriaguez:

— ¿Sabes que los salmones son hermafroditas? —habló totalmente serio mientras la indicaba con el vaso. Hinata negó tranquila, él alzó el vaso con dramatismo— ¡Pues sí! ¡Lo son!

— Eso es muy interesante, Naruto-kun —expresó ella mientras veía la hora en el bar. El reloj marcaba la una de la mañana. Susurró con la voz cargada de preocupación—. Parece que ya es tarde…

— Sí, son hermafroditas… —negó con los hombros—. ¿Por qué? No sé, así nacieron, pero lo son. No tengo nada en contra de los hermafroditas, por cierto. ¿Tu sí?

Hinata parpadeó, él la seguía apuntando seriamente, así que se apuró a negar.

— Claro que no —se encogió de hombros cohibida— ¿Por qué lo sería?

— ¡Que se yo! —Se lanzó desganado en su puesto con los brazos caídos a los lados y la respiración alcoholizada— Hay gente que es homofóbica, me imagino que también debe haber gente, pues, bueno, tu sabes, ehm, digamos, hermafobica… ¿No?

— La verdad, no tengo idea, Naruto-kun —negó apenada—. ¿Sabes? Ya es tarde…

— ¿Debe ser feo para ellos, no? —Dejó el vaso en la mesa mientras humedecía sus labios—. Vivir como hermafroditas, mientras los otros peces no lo son. ¿Existirá discriminación en el mundo animal?

— No lo creo —susurró confundida por el torno de la conversación.

— Yo tampoco, pero uno no sabe, después de todo, uno no es un salmón. ¿No? —Hinata se rió ante aquella conclusión, mas Naruto no le consiguió la gracia, más bien parecía tener entre manos alguna revelación— ¡Espera! ¡Pensándolo bien! El hermafroditismo es una enfermedad misógina.

Hinata parpadeó confundida. Vale, ya los tragos le estaban afectando la cordura.

— Digo… —esta vez se acercó a ella como si se tratase de un secreto—. Si el pez; o el hombre tuviese dos penes, nadie diría nada. Pero, como tiene una vagina… ¡Aja, allí hay un problema!

Hinata tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. Él parecía muy serio en su teoría, así que carraspeó y le siguió el tono a la conversación:

— Naruto-kun, no creo que un hombre con dos… —se sonrojó de pensar que diría algo así, lo dejo a su suposición. — tú sabes…

— ¡Penes! ¡Penes! —gritó enloquecido, ante el rubor de ella que le pedía en suplicas que se callara— Dilo conmigo Hinata: ¡Pe-ne! ¡Pe-ne!

— ¡No pienso decir eso, Naruto-kun! —chillaba al borde de la vergüenza y él insistía con la vehemencia que lo caracterizaba en los temas que le producían risa o interés. Namikaze quería ver a la siempre tímida Hinata decir algo así, iba a carcajear.

— Es sólo una palabra, muy fácil, dilo en un susurró: Pe-ne —le murmuró sin dejar de mirarla. Ella negó con insistencia, la cara la tenía totalmente sonrojada— Bien, vale, digámosle: Fa-lo.

— ¡Mucho menos! —exclamó molesta. No quería verlo directo a los ojos, pero él le seguía la mirada.

— Carpita, Nabo, Carne, Miembro, Salchicha, Salchichón, Morcilla —empezó a nombrar a voz lo suficiente audible para ella y algún transeúntes. Hinata volvía a suplicarle que se callara mientras el desfile de palabras le producía temblores y vergüenza. Jamás había escuchado dichas connotaciones, mucho menos, algo así se decía en la casa Hyuuga. El hombre tenía un aparato reproductor que se conectaba a la mujer para procrear; más nada, no había forma de que otra palabra pudiese ocupar aquella conservadora y poco vergonzante manera de llamar a la entrepierna de un hombre.

— Aparato reproductor —murmuró con el mismo sonrojo de siempre y la mirada extraviada en el horizonte. Naruto se quedó callado, como si la muerte hubiese entrado en ese mismo instante, ella compartió una tímida mirada con él que tenía los labios abiertos y los ojos sobre su figura—. Ya lo dije, déjame tranquila.

Vale, jamás pensó que decir "aparato reproductor" sonara tan tentador; mucho menos que unos pequeños labios pudiesen pronunciar con tanta armonía una palabra tan poco encantadora. Se enrojeció, tal vez, no había sido la mejor idea pedirle que repitiese algo así: Era Hyuuga Hinata, no es como si la pudiese ver normal al decir algo así, no es como si no hubiese algo de morbo tras todo aquello. Carcajeó para pasarse el mal trago de la excitación.

— Vale, vale —se sirvió otro trago porque la incomodidad no abandonaba su cuerpo—. No te molesto más, Hinata-chan.

— Deberíamos irnos, Naruto-kun —apuntó ella que no sabía cómo comportarse ante este nuevo silencio que se había producido después de aquella clase de bromas— Ya es la una de la mañana.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Hinata! ¡Hoy no regresamos! —le sirvió un vaso de Sake con confianza; parecía que la vergüenza se le había pasado al pegarse el primer sorbo— ¡Hoy vamos a divertirnos!

— Mañana vamos a salir temprano a Tokyo —murmuró concienzuda.

— ¿Y? —hubo un silencio en donde él espero respuesta de ella, al no conseguirla, terminó—. Le contaremos nuestro buen día de festival a Sakura-chan. Seguro se sentirá muy feliz.

Hinata bajó la mirada culpable. ¿Muy bien? ¿Estaba bien para Sakura-chan que su mejor amiga se sintiera atraída por su futuro esposo? ¿Estaba bien que ese novio que tanto la amaba llorase en pleno festival por sentirse solo? Peor aún, ¿Estaba bien que ellos bromeasen así sabiendo la situación que estaba metidos?

— Por Sakura-chan deberíamos regresar —se levantó molesta consigo, aunque sus ojos fríos también cayeron en Naruto, desencajándolo.

— Espera, no me he terminado mi bebida —se quejó reteniéndola mientras al mismo tiempo se llevaba el trago a la boca. Hinata contuvo su mirada infantil y él venció poderoso. Cayó pesada en la silla intranquila.

— Espero que estés sobrio para cuando vayamos a viajar —negó ante la mirada feliz de él—. No sería muy inteligente aparecerte hediendo a alcohol frente a Ino.

— Calmada, Hinata-chan, llegaremos puntuales, dattebayo. —fue lo último coherente que dijo esa noche.

Según prometió iban a permanecer allí media hora, pero una recaída los llevo a esperar hasta las cuatro de la mañana. El "viejo" les prestó el local, excusándose de que tenía que dormir pero podían quedarse hablando allí con las puertas cerradas. Encerrados, Naruto dejó escapar su espíritu negativo, cada conversación lo hundía más en la depresión.

La Hyuuga no podía hacer nada para detenerlo de aquella dañina forma de recordar el pasado. Una parte de sí también quería saber los pormenores de su relación. Sakura siempre había sido muy reservada sobre sus citas y pormenores. La única vez que habló con lujo de detalles fue cuando Ino le suplicó que les contara que tal era su nuevo novio en la cama. Claro, Hinata había sido obligada a escuchar aquella conversación para que "aprendiese". _"Eres solo una novata_", solía decirle Ino. Esas anécdotas no le abandonaban, sobre todo cuando podía ver el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Naruto pasearse sin preocupaciones por la casa. Sentía que las mejillas se le coloreaban no sólo por el buen cuerpo que se gastaba el novio de su amiga, sino también por las descripciones minuciosas de Sakura.

Podía escuchar aún: "Es salvaje, es enérgico como me lo imaginaba. No ríe tanto como suponía que lo haría, pero es muy abierto, suele hablar mucho". Hinata desechó aquel pensamiento cuando él empezó a hablar de nuevo. Volvió a tratar de recuperar su sinceridad, después de todo, el relato que él hacía no ocupaba recuerdos tan íntimos:

— La conocí gracias al teme —Naruto la miró velado bajo el efecto de la embriaguez—, era "hermosha"… "hermoshishima" —hizo silenció para recuperar el aliento. Los ojos de Hinata captaban todos sus movimientos—, yo creo que ella… pues, ella gustaba de Sasuke —vio a través del vaso de vidrio frunciendo los labios—. ¿Sabes? ¿"Conoches" al teme?

Hinata afirmó dudosa mientras susurraba con calma:

— Sasuke Uchiha.

— Ese "mishmo" —deslizó el vaso de una mano a otra y rió idiotizado— ¡Ese maldito "shiempre" se lleva las "mejore"!, eso pensé. Me "coshto" que ella "she" enterara que "exshitia"… ¿Triste, no?

— A veces pasa eso —murmuró trémula Hinata tratando de ser cálida—, pasa tiempo antes de saber si realmente uno ama o no a una persona.

— ¡Era 'hermosha'! —gritó destrozado. Agarró las manos de Hinata, tomándola por sorpresa. La atrajo hacía si con ferviente emoción, empotró sus delicadas manos contra su pecho y la miró con intensidad. La joven tragó gordo ante el parpadeante rubio que parecía desmesurar sus facciones, tenía de nuevo los labios resecos por la bebida— ¡Así! —exclamó fuera de sí obligándola a semi-levantarse, apoyarse a la mesa y pasar sus manos tras el cuello— Así la agarre y le dije: ¡"Shakura" eres la mujer de mi "vidah"!

Fue un trago amargo. Debió haberlo visto venir, estaba tan metido en la historia, que debió haber visto que él haría algo así de íntimo. La seguía mirando con la respiración modificada, algo en sus ojos dejaba entrever que diferenciaba a Hinata de Sakura, algo en sus ojos gritaba que la veía, también podía verse reflejada en sus iris azules, apabullada. Tragó gordo y trató de soltarse del agarre, mientras murmuraba:

— Eso es muy romántico, Naruto-kun —las manos de él acariciaron la longitud de sus dedos. El afirmó lento. No pensaba, no tenía si quiera la mínima idea de donde estaba o que hacía, sólo sus manos se movían sobre las de ella y su boca hablaba tonterías. Estaba apenado por comportarse así al frente de Hinata, pero ella siempre tan amable, no lo detenía.

— Luego, la bese —soltó sin dejar de mirar sus caricias en la piel blanca que se agarraba ferviente a su yukata, las uñas de Hinata eran de un suave color carne y sus senos estaban perlinos de los nervios. Subió la mirada rápido, ella tenía los labios entreabiertos y algo se había alejado en su mirada. Lo supo. Lo había sentido desde que le había dicho que extrañaba a Sakura, sintió su distancia. Ella había colocado un muro entre los dos. La jaló hacía si y posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Hinata no pudo moverse; no cabía en asombro sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Ocurría tan rápido que no tenía tiempo si quiera para pensar en algo más que la tiesura de los labios de Naruto sobe los de ella; se movían con calma, amorosos, sin asustarla. Ella trataba también moverse, pero le costaba, después de todo, sólo había besado una vez a alguien, obligada por Kiba. Naruto pasó su mano por detrás de la nuca, el sabor de su boca era atrayente y la suavidad de su piel invitante. Sus dedos se deslizaban enredándose con las sedosas hebras de cabello negro que desprendía un suave olor a su shampoo. Sakura siempre olía a cerezas, saber que Hinata usaba su mismo shampoo le producía una satisfacción más grande que el delicioso aroma que siempre brotaba de aquel rosado cabello —había algo de lejía bajo el jabón—. Claro, había pertenencia en aquel aroma, ella usaba algo de él, ella olía como él. No, ella olía mucho mejor.

Se detuvo cuando sus labios apresaron los suyos con violencia, ella temblaba. Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y la cara totalmente sonrojada, tal vez más que antes. Temblaba como un conejillo en una tormenta; parecía apabullada. Retrocedió sintiéndose mal, alejó sus manos de su pecho y la obligó a sentarse con brusquedad:

— ¡Naruto! —barbulló ella al caer estrepitosa sobre la silla.

Naruto que estaba parado a su lado con los ojos desencajados y el cejo fruncido, parecía una persona muy distinta a la que le acababa de dar el beso. ¡Claro! ¿Qué habían hecho? ¡Ellos se habían besado! Hinata se llevó la mano a la boca consternada; tanto sentido común que había tratado de auto-imponerse había valido: ¡Nada! ¡No había valido de nada!

Trató de levantarse para darle una buena respuesta de porque había consentido aquel beso, aunque, también necesitaba una respuesta a por qué se había abalanzado contra sus labios, no importaba si estaba narrando alguna parte de su relación con Sakura… ¡No había por qué de hacer esa clase de ejemplos! No en vista de la situación en que estaban involucrados, no un día antes de ir con Sakura. ¿Cómo miraría la cara de Haruno? ¿Cómo le diría a su amiga?: Naruto y yo sólo somos amigos, no hicimos, ni hemos hecho nada.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía ser cínica? ¿Y qué pasaba con él? ¡Lloraba por ella pero luego buscaba consuelos en sus labios! Tenían que hablar seriamente. Cuando fue abrir la boca él la interrumpió con una voz modificada, de ultratumba.

— Y así… la bese —gorgoteó. Hinata se sintió ofuscada, no podía creer que siguiera con aquella pantomima, hasta que él se inclinó violento contra el suelo y vomitó. Un estruendoso sonido que llenó todo el lugar, se quedó trabada en la silla sin saber qué hacer. Naruto cayó al suelo mientras reía y sollozaba a la vez— Ay, ay, me siento de la patada.

¡Cómo no! Se había bebido tres botellas de Sake él solo. Suspiró. No iba a funcionar hablar de ese tema en semejantes condiciones.

* * *

La familia Namikaze siempre encontraba alguna buena excusa para reunirse a cenar. Admiraba a Kushina Uzumaki en sobremanera, si alguna vez tenía la dicha de formar una familia con alguien, ella sería su modelo a seguir. Había formado los pilares de su familia soportados en el amor. El respeto, la comprensión, la tolerancia y sobre todo el entendimiento estaban bien constituidos, delimitados por las funciones de cada individuo de la familia. Los padres estaban encargados de la educación de los descendientes —que admitía no ser muy estricta—, también se encargaban de comprender a sus hijos por lo que eran y no por las normas morales que imponía la sociedad. Los hijos, mientras tanto, sabía que la confianza de sus progenitores no sólo se sustentaba en la camarería, sino también en el respeto. Naruto sabía cuando no debía hablar demás, si su padre le pedía silencio lo acataba sin chistarle. No había alzamientos de voz por tonterías, mucho menos manos violentas. Tal vez los Hyuugas viesen a la familia Namikaze como un montón de seres libertinos que experimentaban la libertad de culto, comportamiento e ideales como parte del crecimiento y descubrimiento personal, pero Hinata pensaba que aquellos dos padres sabían muy bien que darle el espacio suficiente para moverse en comodidad aseguraba no sólo la felicidad de sus hijos, si no la confianza y amor de los mismos.

Namikaze era un hombre que solía resolver las cosas por el método diplomático. Creía ferviente en que "hablando se entienden las personas" y solía tener un carácter sosegado, siempre había una sonrisa amable en sus labios. Hinata lo conseguía encantador, podía sentarse a conversar con él sin sentirse presionada. Kushina no era muy distinta a su esposo; también era una mujer comprensiva, pero tenía un carácter fuerte y marcado. Si tenía que describir a Naruto podía jurar que era igual a su madre; después de todo, aquella estridente manera de entrar a alguna conversación, o siquiera para conversar, la había heredado de ella. Kushina era cálida como el verano, pero refrescante como una primavera soleada. Siempre tenía alguna palabra para halagar y conseguía subir el ánimo de todos en cuestión de segundos, era el corazón de la casa. Se desvivía por los chistes fáciles, sobre todo aquellos que incomodaban a sus hijos, también bromeaba mucho con su esposo, que siempre estaba dispuesto a seguirle la corriente. Kushina también era perspicaz, nada se le escapaba, mucho menos en las cuestiones de corazón, solía repetir mucho aquellas reglas de la perdición: "Dinero, alcohol y mujeres" asegurando que si uno podía moderarlas el resto de la vida saldría sola.

Por eso, aquella tarde los invitó a almorzar en su casa. Uzumaki Kushina podía oler tensión en el aire de aquellos dos jovencitos —su hijo y su hija adoptiva, como llamaba a Hinata—. Y por sobre todo, que bien sabía que el viaje a Tokio no sería fácil. Quería poder hacer que Naruto fuese más dado a exteriorizar sus sentimientos, pero él seguía empecinado en fingir que nada pasaba. Por eso había tenido que tomarse tres alka-seltzer para ocultar la borrachera que tenía pegada en el tímpano y la piel. Cuando saludo a su madre le dio un parido abrazo para que no se percatara que hedía aún a vomito y alcohol. Hinata estaba impecable ese día, pero tampoco pudo escapar de la astuta Kushina que pudo ver la miradilla de recelo que le echo a la espalda de su hijo, como si anhelase poder hablar sobre algo. Algo preocupante.

Cruzó las piernas. Ella tenía muchas ideas prefijas, las había enumerado y podía estar segura de que al menos la mitad debía ser verdaderas, su ojo no podía fallar tanto.

La primera: Sakura Haruno había huido para no volver más. No pensaba preocuparse por su ex nuera; sentía que aquel capitulo, para lamento de Naruto, era ya pasado.

Segundo: La familia Hyuuga no pensaba permitir la permanencia de Hinata en el bouke, escuchaba sus conversaciones en el mercadillo de verduras todas las mañanas, hasta los individuos de menor importancia en el clan hablaban airadamente sobre ella. Estaba muerta para esa familia de rígidos e inalcanzables parámetros. A menos que ocurriese un milagro.

Tercero: Su hijo estaba confundido, lo podía oler a tres mil lenguas submarinas. Él dudaba de algo, podía jurar que una parte de él se debatía sobre si seguir insistiendo en Sakura o no, otra se sentía turbado por Hinata Hyuuga. Lo veía, Naruto era demasiado atento para con ella por simple gratitud, ese chiquillo se estaba escondiendo algo entre manos. Era su hijo después de todo, esas cosas las madres la saben.

Cuarto: Hinata Hyuuga también estaba cohibida. Aunque esto no lo podía asegurar, nunca había tratado con una persona tan tímida como ella, así que su comportamiento la confundía.

Podía perjurar que la joven no le había caído de maravilla la primera vez que se conocieron. Le parecía demasiado seria y estirada —tal cual su padre— y no podía crear un ambiente idóneo para la cotillería —su actividad preferida—. Varias veces, la Hyuuga había cerrado los ojos por sus gritos y tapado su boca ante sus chistes, fue una horrible presentación. Claro, no caerle bien a alguien desde la primera había sido un duro golpe para la siempre social Kushina Uzumaki. Perseverante, como siempre, trató de conseguir una manera inteligente para entablar una conversación estable con la heredera, la consiguió, tal vez, en el momento menos idóneo del mundo, luego de que la pobre chica fuese tirada a la calle por su propio clan, recogida por su hijo y encajado a la fuerza en la familia Namikaze. Allí supo que era el momento especial para sacar provecho a sus mejores atenciones, debía hacerla sentir en casa. Su descubrimiento fue alucinante: ¡Hinata era un amor! ¡Más que un amor! ¡Era su hija adoptiva! La adoraba, aunque hubiese preferido que ella se abriera con mayor facilidad, cuando le pellizcabas mucho y hurgabas en sus sentimientos se derretía como una niñita y dejaba ver todo su contenido. Era amable, aborrecedoramente tímida pero siempre con buenas intenciones. Quería ayudar en todo, aunque era sin refuta muy torpe, se sonrojaba por cualquier comentario y pedía disculpas por cada error —cosa que molestaba a Kushina tanto como a Naruto—. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, Hinata era agradecida y muy pudorosa… ¡Cosa que le hacía gran chiste!

Sí, debía aceptar que era algo mala con Hinata Hyuuga, adoraba hacer chistes a su costa y hacerla sentir incomoda… ¡Pero es que era tan mona! ¡Se ponía tan nerviosa! Minato solía reprenderle, alegando que terminaría por matar a la ex heredera de un infarto, pero tanto Naruto como ella sentía una necesidad demandante por tratar de que la joven se sintiera como en familia. No podía estar decepcionada de lo que habían logrado, la chica ahora comía con normalidad y no solía agradecer a cada cinco segundos. Le picó el ojo a su hijo por tan ansiado logro, este sonrió emocionado.

La mesa en ese momento era un atronador de cuchillos y labios masticando. Quedaba sobre el cielo raso el sabor a pollo asado con confituras de naranja y un poco de vino espumoso. Minato le ofrecía una copa a Hinata mientras esta se negaba, alegando que no solía tomar alcohol. Kushina consiguió esta declaración muy prometedora:

— ¡Hina-chan es tan puritana! —soltó a la intemperie. Su voz era agradable pero alta. Hinata volteó la mirada como un pajarillo asustado hacía la madre, temblando de pies a cabezas.

— ¡Lo siento tanto! —excusó apenada. Kushina carcajeó, Naruto tuvo que reprimir también la risa porque se encontraba frente a ella y sabía que iba a recibir una mirada avergonzada de Hinata, no iba a poder soportar aquello.

— No tienes porque lamentarte de nada, Hinata —Minato le sonrió con cuidado—. Kushina no lo dice en mal tono.

— ¡Para nada! —la mujer estaba mascando una parte de su comida cuando negó enérgicamente—. Sólo creo que ha sido una total estupidez de los presentes pensar que tú harías sexo oral con mi hijo en medio de un ascensor, es una total locura.

"_¡Sexo Oral! ¡Ella lo dijo! ¡Kushina-san dijo algo así al frente de Naruto-kun! ¡Qué pena!",_ trató de ocultar el rostro en el cabello, arrebatada hundió sus uñas en el vestido mientras las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta. Naruto también tuvo que toser cuando se ahogó con el agua; no esperaba un chiste de tal índole por parte de su madre, aún estaba medio adormilado por el alcohol de anoche, pero aquello había ido demasiado lejos. Compartió una mirada con la Hyuuga, pero ella tenía el rostro prácticamente empotrado en la mesa, muda.

— Madre…—susurró apenado tratando de salvar a la joven de una estocada tan fuerte.

Kushina que siempre había sido descuidada en aquellos temas y en la forma en que hablaba no le vio el escándalo a la frase. Minato también la miraba desaprobatoriamente, compartiendo una fugaz mirada desde Hinata hasta Konohamaru, que parecía feliz por hablar de sexo en medio de un almuerzo. Corrigió rápido pasando la servilleta por la boca, despreocupada:

— El sexo oral, sin lugar a dudas, es una práctica muy común, no hay nada que apenarse por ella —hubo un momento de silencio en donde toda la familia esperó lo peor. Kushina no tenía límites con sus bromas, mucho menos ojos para el color que tomaba el rostro de la joven con cada una de sus palabras—. Claro, no digo que este bien hacerlo en un elevador, pero en la comodidad de la casa es una práctica que refuerza la confianza entre la pareja, y por supuesto, es placentera.

Terminó lo último tomando un poco de su copa, mientras miraba con complicidad a su esposo. Naruto sintió una arcada, jamás pensó que su madre dijese algo así frente a alguien, mucho menos una persona como Hinata Hyuuga. Ella había subido la mirada sorprendida tratándose de excusar pero la mirada picara de la Uzumaki la hizo enrojecer aún más, se sentía fuera de lugar por completo. La familia Hyuuga no hablaba de esos temas, obviamente, mucho menos a la hora de almorzar.

— ¿Quién sentirá más en el sexo oral: el hombre o la mujer? —preguntó Konohamaru en confianza, el tema le gustaba, además, hablarlo con su madre era muy "normal", solía hacer chistes a costilla de Namikaze todo el tiempo. Naruto también era un bocazas, pero había tratado de contenerse sabiendo como era su compañera ante las situaciones "pecaminosas", se sentía tan mal por ella —ni siquiera sabía dónde poner la cara—.

Minato miró a la chica y dándole una palmada en el hombro demandó su atención. La joven tembló mientras él le sonrió con confianza, tranquilo. Había sufrido tantas veces aquellos ataques de su esposa, que ya era inmune, debía aceptar que un principio lo había puesto muy incomodo cuando Kushina hablaba sobre los pormenores sexuales entre sus amistades; pero ahora lo conseguía risible. Había tanta confianza que ni siquiera ocultaban a sus hijos cuando iban al cuarto. Él creía que, a veces —al menos con su esposa y sus dos hijos—, la confianza tenía que ser cochina. Ellos eran unos aprovechadores.

— Lo que trata de decir es que nadie pensaría que usted pudiese hacer algo así luego de conocerla —le sonrió cálido produciendo una profunda admiración en Hinata que se deleitaba con su ayuda—. Así que no se sienta intimidada por lo que piensen los demás, quienes la conocen, como nosotros, podemos perjurar que usted es la chica más casta de todo Japón.

Luego le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria a Konohamaru, que bajó los ojos esperando el regaño.

— Y usted jovencito…—le indicó el plato—, termine de comerse sus vegetales.

Kushina asintió, sin notar que su marido había "salvado el día". Acunó los dedos de Hinata sobre sus manos y regalándole una sonrisa muy parecida a las de Naruto canturrió:

— Aunque, si necesitas saber algo sobre intimidades de pareja —se indicó con confianza—, puedes acudir a mí sin pena.

Volvió a lograr enrojecerla. Hinata comenzó a tartamudear mientras encontraba una manera de agradecerla, sólo la voz de Naruto la salvó.

— ¿No creen que el pollo ha quedado estupendo? —cambió de tema compartiendo una suave mirada a Hinata de disculpas, está tratando de conseguir autocontrol, apartó la mirada dejándolo descolocado. Lo había rechazado, sin lugar a dudas, ni unas gracias, ni una sonrisa amable, simplemente un gesto despreciativo. Tragó gordo preocupado:

¿Había pasado algo? ¿Había hecho algo borracho? ¡Le había hecho algo! ¡Seguro había comentado sobre lo grandes que eran sus senos! ¡Era un maldito idiota! Se rascó la nuca mientras escuchaba el leve murmulló de su padre alabando la comida de su esposa, la mente le daba vueltas. Hinata también decidió agradecer para así no tener que enfrentarse a Naruto.

— Pienso que ha quedado de maravilla —susurró ella mirando al plato, luego corrió los ojos amables hacía la dueña de la casa que se sintió bendecida por tal sonrisa sincera que cortó el aire a todos— ¡Muchas gracias Kushina-san! No sabe lo que significa para mí que me acepte en su hogar, no sabe cuán agradecida estoy a la familia Namikaze.

— No hay de que… —los dedos de las mujeres se entrelazaron con fuerza, la madre tenía unas débiles lágrimas en los ojos, siempre había sido una llorona— ¡Ay! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Hinata rió entre dientes más abierta mientras sonreía, estaba feliz, le gustaba estar sentada en aquella mesa; junto a dos padres amorosos, un hermano enérgico y sobre todo frente a Naruto-kun, le gustaba sentir su mirada sobre ella. Él relamió los labios, su madre había conseguido que ella hilara más de dos palabras al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa, con un leve agradecimiento, con la mirada llena. Él no había conseguido aquello ni siquiera en tres días de convivencia… ¿Qué hacía mal? ¿Qué incomodaba a Hinata Hyuuga? ¿Su presencia? Acaso… ¿Le desagradaba?

Kushina carcajeó jadeando de felicidad. ¡Había reaccionado a su amabilidad! Al fin había podido pescar el corazón de la tímida Hinata; después de un largo recorrido, había valido la pena aquella sonrisa, aquel apretón de mano cómplice. Si tuviese otro hijo de la edad de Naruto lo obligaría a casarse con esa chica y así convertirla en una legitima hija por ley. Los ojos locos se le fueron a su hijo, que comía el pollo con desganó, parecía que de un momento a otro hubiese perdido todas las fuerzas, su mirada estaba fija en sus cubiertos. La sonrisa se le formó con fuerza; había tenido una loca idea, pero no le desagradaba de todo.

Quería a Sakura Haruno; sí.

Eran tan parecidas, conversaban a cada rato, era su nuera favorita. ¿Qué más podía decir?, pero, no estaba del todo segura sobre si el carácter fuerte y arrebatado de Sakura pudiese contrarrestar al siempre alegre, benévolo e hiperactivo de su hijo. Tenía que aceptar algo: Naruto no era muy inteligente en cuanto al tacto, eso lo había heredado —para su lamento— de su madre, así que, contrarrestar sus monólogos tontos de nerviosismo con la siempre irascible jovencita producía eternas peleas que se daban a cualquier hora, hasta en el almuerzo. No recordaba un sólo día en donde aquellos dos no hubiesen peleado —mejor dicho, donde Sakura no hubiese peleado con Naruto, que se disculpaba asustado—. Él se parecía tanto a ella, a Kushina, que se asustaba. Cuando lo vio nacer y sus facciones fueron tan parecidas a las del padre, pensó que tendría un calmado hijo prolijo, pero no, desde las primeras horas en que lloró y pateó hasta quedarse dormido supo con miedo que sería igual a ella. Por eso, él necesitaba un ser compresivo a su lado, no para que lo soportase —aunque también tenía algo que ver—, si no para que aquella alma pacífica apaciguara el carácter rebelde de él; una persona concienzuda que pudiese enmendar sus errores con delicadeza sin hacerlo sentir mal.

Tal cual lo hacía el siempre atento Minato. Lo amaba por eso y por más. Él siempre conseguía la forma de sacarla de los embrollos que se metía, hasta cuando peleaba por las verduras iba a su rescate. Minato siempre fue callado, pensativo y sobre todo considerado. Nunca decía algo para hacer sentir mal a alguien y pensaba mucho los hechos antes de actuar. Él era su antítesis, tenía paciencia y sobre todo prudencia.

Pero ella lo divertía, llenaba su mundo de preocupaciones y cuidados en un lugar caóticamente divertido; siempre había algo nuevo con Kushina, algo imprevisto. Su elocuencia y sobre todo su espontaneidad le robaban el corazón.

Su sonrisa se tornó más discreta, encerrando la mirada ante los ojos desaprobatorios de su marido, viró la situación:

— ¿Cómo te trata Naruto en su casa, Hinata? —espetó llevándose un pedazo de la ensalada a la boca con despreocupación, actuaba muy bien. Hinata no tanto, saltó del asiento tratando de conseguir palabras adecuadas para relatar la situación tan "idílica" que vivía con el hijo de la mujer. Claro, tampoco quería decir algo que hiciese que las cosas se torcieran, no quería hacer pensar mal a Kushina-san.

— ¡Yo…! —empezó a decir y le lanzó una mirada tímida a Naruto que sólo masticaba aguardando a su respuesta, una rápida sonrisa cruzó por su rostro. Un sincero gesto de complicidad, Hinata se sonrojó hasta más no poder, pero aquellos ojos amigos la hicieron hablar. — ¡Ustedes han enseñado muy bien a su hijo, Kushina-san, Minato-san! Es muy atento…

Minato se precipitó a agradecer antes de que su esposa hiciera un movimiento letal. Fue muy tarde:

— ¿En qué lo enseñe bien? —Le picó el ojo con picardía— Espero que sea en lo que pienso…

Hinata Hyuuga que era en extremo mojigata en esos temas no captó el mensaje, formulando un débil: ¿Ah?; que quedó suspendido por las lámparas. Naruto mientras tanto trataba de callar a su madre con una pelea de miradas que sólo eran ignoradas por la peliroja. Suspiró apoyando la cara en la mano con galantería.

— Hablo de que le di muchas clases de sexualidad… —rió divertida cuando los ojos de Hinata se abrieron a más no poder— ¡Era un chiste! ¡Sólo un chiste! —le golpeó el hombro produciendo aún más bochorno en la jovencita—… ¿O te referías a eso? —volvió a tomarle el pelo.

La chica se levantó tratando de reproducir una larga reverencia de disculpas, mientras murmuraba algo parecía a: "Siento tanto que confunda la situación" unido a: "Yo no quería decir eso". Kushina reventó en risa, vale, burlarse de Hinata Hyuuga era lo mejor del mundo.

— ¡Era otro chiste! —La obligó a sentarse ofreciéndole una copa de vino—. Sólo esperaba que Naruto no te hubiese puesto a dormir en el pasillo, era sólo eso lo que quería saber.

Luego de un largo silencio que administró Hinata con conciencia para dejar pasar toda la vergüenza que venía acumulando a penas inició la comida, sugirió más calmada sin quitar el nerviosismo de las manos:

— No tiene porque preocuparse —negó sin mirar la cara de su acompañante—. Yo he sido la única que ha abusado de la amabilidad de Naruto-kun, Kushina-san.

— ¡Y puedes aprovecharte de él cuanto quieras! —le picó el ojos mientras el esposo trataba de cortarla mediante señas. Lo había visto cuando le brillaron los ojos, Kushina tenía una idea en la cabeza y pensaba cumplirla diera o no lugar, hacer sentir a los dos jóvenes incómodos para crear el ambiente idóneo para un romance, era su especialidad— Te lo permito.

Naruto bufó consternado ante el ataque sucesivo de su madre, no podía si quiera tragar un pedazo de lechuga que se había clavado cuando escuchó la palabra "sexualidad" de nuevo.

— Madre, por favor… —susurró tratando de demandar su atención, sólo consiguió su mano alzada deteniendo el comentario. Kushina tenía ojos para Hinata, la estaba preparando para sus planes. La voz de Hinata también lo detuvo, tenía la mirada gacha.

— La verdad pienso alquilar una habitación en casa de Tenten —sonrió sin mucho pon ni son—, tiene una posada y me ha ofrecido algo a buen precio; así no importunare más a Naruto-kun —le sonrió con sinceridad, pero esta felicidad no llegó a los ojos, Namikaze hijo pudo notarlo mas no supo explicarse el por qué. Él también se sintió extraño—. Hoy hablaremos con Sakura y estoy segura de que ella regresara, así que a fin de cuentas mi partida es inminente.

— ¿Estás segura de que Sakura Haruno regresara? ¿No lo refutas? —preguntó Kushina para luego mirar a su hijo ante su imprudencia, había sentido una punzada en su mano que tenía muy cerca de la de su madre. Naruto parecía más impactado ante las buenas nuevas que aclaraba la amiga de su novia, que ante el hiriente comentario de su madre. Aguardó en silencio cuando sintió que los labios de él temblaban por el habla:

— ¿No piensas regresar con tu familia? —susurró él sin apartar su mirada. Hinata volvió sus ojos y le observó por largo rato hasta negar, una sonrisa frágil se le formó en los labios.

— No es tan fácil, Naruto-kun —farfulló sin tristeza—. Lo que ocurrió en el ascensor no se puede borrar hablando con Sakura, Akita sigue pensando que lo que vieron es verídico… ¿Cómo podríamos decir lo contrario?

Un hondo silencio inundó el salón. Jamás se había preguntado algo así, al menos no Naruto. Él no podía conceder la idea de presentar pruebas ante sus padres para que confiasen en su palabra, después de todo, en la familia Namikaze la palabra era lo más importante para una persona, era un contrato. ¿Cómo serían los ideales de los Hyuuga? ¿No podía ver que esa joven que estaba frente a él jamás pudiese haber cometido algo así? ¿Ni siquiera escuchaban los hechos?

Sintió que sus puños se cerraban de la rabia y sus dientes chirriaban. Kushina pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente, deshaciéndose en manojo de nervios, agregó:

— Tranquila, Hinata —susurró llena de vitalidad y colocando una cómica sonrisa prosiguió— No te debes dejar derrumbar por eso, tienes que enseñarle a los estirados de tu familia que estas perfectamente bien sin ellos —se indicó—. Me ofrezco a serte de ayuda, para lo que sea.

Hinata agradeció distraída. La mirada dolida que había recaído en ella por parte de Naruto la estaba destrozando, bajo esos ojos había cierto velo de culpabilidad. ¿De qué podía arrepentirse? ¿De haberse montado en aquel ascensor con tremenda torpe? ¡Era su único pecado! Suspiró cansada. Kushina frunció el cejo: ¡Claro que no iba a dejar que las malas vibras arruinaran el almuerzo! Insistió:

— ¿Cómo es que dicen en aquellas novelas coreanas? —preguntó para sí misma, mientras su esposo sonreía calmado por sus intentos, alzó la mano cerrada fuertemente y gritando como más pudo llenó toda la casa— ¡Fighting!

— ¿Ah? —Hinata retrocedió sorprendida de la emotividad.

Kushina volvió a insistir ahora con su hijo que la veía con una media sonrisa entendiendo a que quería llegar ella. Su madre siempre había sido así, una persona llena de vida que quiere explotar los corazones de los demás con felicidad. La sonrisa de Naruto la invitó, agarró la mano de Naruto y alzándola le obligó:

— ¡Fighting! —Repitió con fuerza mientras batuqueaba la mano de un Naruto horrorizado por los actos de su madre, trató de zafarse con pena del agarre pero la mujer lo invitó con la voz— ¡Vamos Naruto, dilo conmigo! ¡Fighting!

Cada vez alzaba su brazo con mayor fuerza, si no hacía lo que ella quería, sin duda, le arrancaría el brazo. No debía contradecir a su madre, ella era aun más terca que él. Así que suspirando hondo consiguió todas sus fuerzas y mirando a Hinata medio sonrojado, repitió con el mismo ímpetu que la mujer:

— ¡Fighting! —se le trabó un poco la voz por la pena de decir algo tan ridículo a aquella joven que lo miraba perdida.

Kushina insistió esta vez para coro a su hijo menor y su marido, brincando en el asiento entusiasmada por el momento. La casa empezaba a llenarse por voces tímidas gritando una retahíla de tonterías. Konohamaru parecía el que menos pena le daba gritarlo a todo pulmón, aunque solía excusarse con los hombros cada vez que lo hacía. Minato dudó por un momento, pero al ver que no se podía hacer mas con aquel grupo de locos gritando a todo pulmón, se rió despreocupado y mirando a Hinata, como tratando de convencerla de una mentira, alzó la voz:

— ¡Fighting! —el movimiento de la mano también la desconcentró. Hinata estaba en un círculo de personas que la miraban mientras gritaban una frase que no entendía. Algo así tampoco lo haría la familia Hyuuga, usar la hora de la comida para gritar y divertirse… ¿Qué clase de personas eran estas?

Kushina no iba a estar satisfecha hasta ver a la tímida Hinata unirse al coro demente que ya empezaba a contaminar la cocina con Tobi y Rin asomados en la puerta aplaudiendo y haciendo un gran brollo por la escena en la mesa que iba en aumento. Naruto había perdido la vergüenza y ahora con las manos invitaba a Hinata a que intentara gritar un rato, junto con ellos, las voces se elevaban por todo el techo como una canción desafinada.

— ¡Vamos Hinata! —Pidió Kushina— ¡Se siente muy bien! ¡Inténtalo!

Se sentía bajo presión. Los ojos de toda la familia estaban sobre ella mientras repetían al borde de la carcajada aquellas palabras cuyo significado desconocía. Debían ser milagrosas, todo el mal humor, la tensión y si quiera la tristeza había sido sustituida por risa de repetir como dementes algo que con seguridad no harían en la calle. Parecían una cuerda de tontos. Hinata nunca había perpetrado ninguna tontería sin ser castigada. ¿Podía hacerlo?

Sus cachetes se inflaron de la pena y alzando rápidamente la mano, bajándola con fuerza, susurró ahogada:

— Fi-fighting…—Kushina negó ante su poca expresividad y mientras levantaba las manos alterada y divertida, le clamó.

— ¡Más fuerte Hinata! ¡Con ímpetu!

— ¡Fighting! —gritó a todo pulmón, aunque su voz seguía siendo más baja que la del resto. Su cara enrojecida, llena de sudor perlino terminó por hacer reír a todos vencidos. Había sido una buena experiencia en colectivo. Algo extraña, tal vez. Kushina colocando la mano en el estomago que le dolía de la risa, comentó:

— ¿Ha sido divertido, no? —Se limpió unas livianas lágrimas y levantó del asiento recogiendo el plato de su invitada e hijo—. ¡Espero que les vaya muy bien en Tokio! ¡ttebane!

* * *

Pensaban coger el tren de la tarde para así dormir en el vagón y llegar a primera hora a Tokio. De esa manera no importunarían a mala hora a Ino; podrían hablar tranquilamente con Sakura. Todo estaba fríamente calculado —al menos por Hinata, ya que según Naruto con tal de ir todo saldría de maravilla—. Caminaron tranquilos por las calles de Akita. El otoño empezaba a tomar festín en las casas decorando los primeros retoños de hojas; coloreando el cielo de un suave azul postizo casi amarillento. Aún reinaba en el ambiente un suave calor, pero este era sustituido cuando la brisa soplaba, el aire estaba relleno de frescura.

Reinaba el silencio entre los dos. Situación extraña luego de cuatro días de convivencia, Naruto siempre tenía algo importante que decir, por muy minúsculo que fuese, siempre había algo que comentar. Ella esperaba escuchar su voz mientras veía el movimiento de sus píes, cargaba una larga falda roja que llegaba a las rodillas y una camisa cuarto de manga; blanca. La cartera a un lado le pesaba muy poco. El cabello se movía con facilidad por el viento, dándole frío en el cuello. Una sensación de desprotección, también de libertad. Unas cuantas hojas se alzaban sobre sus cabezas. Hubiese querido poder leer pensamientos en ese mismo instante. Naruto tenía los ojos imparciales, como si estuviese en ese mismo instante debatiéndose sobre algo de gran importancia. Pudo fisgonearle el rostro en ese momento. Tenía una larga nariz puntiaguda, algo ovalada en la punta, los ojos azules le chispeaban cuando la luz del sol daba directo a ellos, las pestañas eran largas y amarillentas, tenía los ojos rasgados pero grandes, siempre abiertos. La boca era alargada; zorruna, con las comisuras en perenne estiramiento. Ver su boca le hizo sonrojarse, recordaba el rápido beso que se habían dado en Ichiraku. Tuvo que llevar los ojos a otro lado: largas marcas en sus mejillas le detonaban todo el rostro. Era atractivo con una sola mirada, le latía el corazón desbocado cada vez que relamía sus labios en sus pensamientos. Volvía a sentir una espinilla de envidia envuelta en cierto amargo sabor.

Tal vez Naruto no era el joven más guapo que alguna vez hubiese conocido, pero le parecía lo suficiente para dolerle la vista y querer aún así seguirle viendo. Era como el sol; lo seguía observando embrutecida. Para ella todas sus cualidades, sus sonrisas y buenas palabras lo hacían la persona más irresistible del mundo. No le pertenecía, eso lo hacía doloroso. Sentía envidia de Sakura Haruno. Naruto no tenía nada que envidiarle a Sasuke Uchiha —el eterno primer amor de su amiga—, para ella él era perfecto de tantas maneras que se quedaba corta con las descripciones.

Él la descubrió escudriñándolo. Hinata se sonrojó con las manos en la masa, volteó incomoda, bastante tensa. Colocó las manos en la falda tratando de mantener su corazón en el pecho, toda la espalda le temblaba, pudo sentir la respiración de él rellena por su risa. Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, le gustaba también su forma de reír.

Negó. Se estaba dejando llevar por el encanto_: "Nadie nunca te había tratado así, eso es todo, por eso estas tan encandilada. ¡Cálmate!"_ Suspiró tratando de conseguir su compostura, los dedos dejaron de temblarle. Namikaze no había podido notar la lucha interna de la joven, no le parecía raro que cerrase los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas, desde que la conoció tenía aquella simpática expresión en el rostro, tan relajada. ¿Era eso normal? ¿Ella siempre había sido así? ¿Acaso se sentía incomoda por qué se trataba de él? Quiso preguntarle: ¿Me odias?

Se contuvo mordiéndose la lengua. Eso sonaría demasiado raro. No es como si se sintiese demasiado cohibido por un poco de su cariño, sólo quería saber que pensaba ella de él. ¿Sería demasiado raro querer entablar una amistad con ella luego de lo pasado? No parecía estar muy dispuesta a olvidar lo ocurrido en el elevador, era como si la hubiesen marcado con brazas… ¿Era esa la forma de ser de los Hyuuga? Ella había sido muy clara de que aquel hecho no podía ser borrado. ¿No quería estar a su lado por qué él era el novio de Sakura-chan?

Claro, eso tenía sentido. Asintió dudoso. Sin embargo, no quería alejarse de ella después de todo el apoyo que le daba había sido gracias su presencia. Ella siempre tenía buenas palabras, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarle y sobre todo siempre estaba receptiva ante las posibilidades de Sakura-chan y él.

Recordaba un poco cuando ella le cargó en su brazo para llevarlo a Ichiraku, mientras él lloraba, le había susurrado lento: _"Yo sé que vas a conseguir que Sakura-chan vuelva, ella se merece a alguien como tú. Alguien que la ame como tú"_

¿Alguien que la ame como él? Amaba a Sakura Haruno, pero no sabía que significaba aquello.

— Estas muy callada hoy —farfulló él llevándose las manos al bolsillo—, más de lo normal.

— ¿Ah? —Hinata alzó la mirada más calmada. Trató de no toparse con su boca moviéndose, sabía que había sido un gran malentendido, que él la había besado por estar ebrio, que no había diferenciado su relato a la realidad y lo había hecho eufórico, pero aún así; para sí era una situación que le producía calambres en el pecho, como estocadas certeras. —. Lo siento.

— Tranquila —la volvió a mirar, ella tenía los dedos en sus labios. Por un momento ver aquellas finas manos tomando su boca le hicieron estremecerse, pudo haber jurado que un pensamiento de suavidad le había embargado junto a un sabor a ramen como un recuerdo. No supo de donde había provenido aquella sensación, siguió—. Pareces llevarte bien con mi familia. Sobre todo con mamá…

— ¡Lo siento! —Hinata retrocedió apenada—, si no quieres que sea tan cercana, solo tú…

Naruto carcajeó y dándole un empujoncito por el hombro siguió caminando mientras negaba.

— No seas tan estirada, Hinata —no la miraba, sólo tenía ojos para la seguidilla de casas iluminadas por el sol del ocaso. Una sombra eterna se iba moviendo sobre sus pasos, eclipsando la mitad de sus cuerpos, sus rostros brillaban bajo el sol muerto. Les quedaba aproximadamente unas quince cuadras para llegar a la estación, el tren partía a las seis. — Me agrada que te lleves bien con ellos, tómalos como una segunda familia, me agradaría —volteó a verle cuando ella tenía los labios entreabiertos de la sorpresa—. Quiérelos, adóptalos, haz lo que quieras con ellos, yo estaré feliz si tú te sientes cómoda.

— Tú… —Hinata bajó la mirada con el cejo fruncido— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

Naruto se detuvo contrariado. Ella le miraba expectante, tenía los ojos de una niña que espera la respuesta de una pregunta reveladora. Sonrió calmado.

— No hay un por qué para no serlo —suspiró y siguió su camino— ¿O has hecho algo malo que no me has dicho?

Hinata negó mientras caminaba siguiéndole los pasos, su sombra se había alargado en el pavimento, pudo fisgonear sus movimientos con tranquilidad, sin ser descubierta. Sentía el pecho oprimido: _"Tal vez no he hecho nada, pero si he pensando cosas que no debo"._

— Además… —agregó luego de un corto silencio, como aquel que no quiere la cosa, aunque sus palabras las había deseado formular desde hacía tiempo—, parece que te llevas mejor con mi familia que conmigo.

— ¿Eh? —esta vez sí tuvo que apurar el paso para detenerlo. Se quedaron observándose por un rato hasta que él se partió de la risa, ella frunció los labios—. Eso no es verdad.

— Claro que sí —agregó el fuertemente—. Te llevas muy bien con mi madre, eres mucho más abierta.

"_Eso es..."._ Hinata se sintió molesta consigo misma.

— Mentira —completó en un susurro. Naruto la miró por largo rato mientras reanudaban la caminata, agregó sin darse cuenta.

— Me había empezado a sentir celoso.

Fue un comentario inofensivo, lo sabía Hinata, él también. No había nada oculto tras de ello aunque venía cargado de una gran verdadera, ella sonrió tranquila.

— No tienes por qué —se rió para sus adentros—. Kushina-san y tú se parecen mucho.

— ¡Oh! —aquel comentario tampoco cambió el rumbo de la situación, sólo los llevo con gran empuje hacía su destino con una sonrisa entre labios. Ella agregó emocionada por la conversación:

— Además, no quisiera importunar más a la familia Namikaze —podía ver a los lejos las primeras vigas de la estación que estaban oscuras por las sombras. Pronto encendería las primeras luces de las casas y calles, iluminando toda la oscuridad que empezaba a ganar paso en Akita, sentía que la humedad subía por entre sus ropas. Alzó la cara para no verle al rostro—. No creo que este bien para tu relación que yo ande merodeando por sus vidas, yo… —se apenó un poco pero tuvo el valor de verle—, creo que yo, sólo hago mal tercio… ¡No me malinterpretes! —Chilló cuando él estuvo a punto de protestar—, no quiero causarles más inconvenientes, se como me mira la gente, como nos mira a los dos. ¡Confunden todo!

En eso tenía razón, no pudo refutarle aquello. Ella era bastante perceptiva con su entorno. Naruto siempre había sido un bocazas demasiado distraído para fijarse en pequeñeces, por eso la había invitado a su casa sin darse cuenta de la ola de rumores que se desató luego de aquella acción tan "inofensiva". Para Hinata él era demasiado inocente, no creía en la mala intención de sus iguales porque tenía un pensamiento sencillo.

— ¿Quieres escapar de mi Hinata Hyuuga? —preguntó más divertido por las caras que ponía ella para explicarse.

— ¡Sí! —gritó totalmente seria ella. Estaban parados al frente de la estación cuando la revelación le golpeó la cara. Jamás hubiese pensado que ella fuese tan sincera, mucho menos que la respuesta fuese asertiva. ¿Quería escapar de qué? ¿Qué había hecho?

Sintió un escalofrío. Ayer, no recordaba nada de ayer.

— ¿Qué paso ayer? —soltó preocupado, los ojos le temblaban del terror. Hinata también tembló y se sonrojó tratando de mentir.

— Na-nada, po-por supuesto —tragó gordo, la boca se le había secado. Quiso poner la mejor cara inexpresiva que tenía, quería imitar aquellos ojos que colocaba Neji cuando veía pasar a Tenten y Hiashi Hyuuga estaba demasiado cerca, quería ocultar sus sentimientos con tal maestría—. Sólo no quiero que sigan desatándose rumores que puedan poner en peligro tu relación, en verdad, estaré bien sola. ¡Ya era hora! ¿No? —rió nerviosa mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacía los torniquetes— ¡Ya tengo veintitrés!

Hinata caminó directo hacia el lugar donde aguardaban los trenes; el torniquete se le atravesó en medio camino. No sabía de que se trataba esa cosa y tampoco porque no cedía. Naruto asintió sin llegar a estar completamente convencido, un suspiró se le atoró en los pulmones, se acercó a la taquillera indicándola con desgano. Hinata no podía pasar por los torniquetes que no se abrían. Quería cambiar el tema y ella seguía con insistencia quejándose y violentando el objeto ante la mirada atónita de algunos pasajeros.

— Primero debemos comprar el boleto —susurró apenado ante las quejas de ella. Hinata cambió el color pálido de su rostro por un rojo tomate. Estaba casi desparramada en el suelo de tanto empujar el torniquete que no cedía, había maldecido y todo porque no tenía el ticket aún. Se arregló la ropa y camino con cuidado hacía él como si nada hubiese pasado. Naruto tuvo que reprimir la risa. — ¿Nunca has estado en un tren?

Bajó la mirada apenada mientras negaba. Él retrocedió sorprendido: ¿Nunca había estado en uno? ¿Cómo se suponía que salía de casa? ¡Mejor dicho: como había vivido todo aquel tiempo! ¿Nunca había ido a los suburbios de Akita?

Dudó por un momento y con la voz menos emocionada —tuvo que calmarse—, le preguntó ronco:

— ¿En qué siglo vives Hinata Hyuuga?

Ella graciosamente contestó haciéndole reír:

— En el período Edo, obviamente.

Para su sorpresa el tren era un medio de transporte seguro, cómodo y asequible. Las cabinas separaban el grupo de personas en seis; aunque ellos dos iban solos, no había mucha afluencia de personas para aquella hora. Se quedaron varados por unos cuantos minutos en la estación observando las luces de los bombillos resplandecer blancas sobre la parada, llenándola de hormigas voladoras y oscuridad resplandeciente. Las escaleras permanecían en las tinieblas junto con los rieles. Las personas que se transportaban en aquella hora caminaban con lentitud, sin ver a algún lugar en particular, su comportamiento era tan autómata que no llamaba la atención en particular. Para Naruto era un gran aburrimiento, pero Hinata parecía excitada con la idea de viajar y moverse en una maquina como aquella.

Sonrió, en serio parecía de otra era. Rió como una tonta cuando el tren comenzó a moverse hacia su destino. Llegarían al otro día así que Naruto se había acomodado para dormir, pero ella daba saltitos en su puesto mientras comentaba mirándolo con los ojos grandes y brillantes de novedad:

— ¡Se está moviendo!

— Gracias a dios —concluyó él divertido— ¿Nunca habías salido de Akita?

— Sólo una vez, a Tokio —se refirió con las manos pegadas al vidrio—. Lo hice en carro, para el entierro de mi madre.

— ¿Está en Tokio?

Hinata afirmó suave.

— ¿Quisieras ir a verla?

Negó sin resentimiento, tranquila. Algo en su mirada confirmaba que no lo necesitaba. Naruto apoyó la cara sobre su palma, ladeando todo su cuerpo hacía ella. Había un largo espacio de alfombra que los separaba y el tren comenzaba a traquetear llenando el silencio de sonidos metálicos. El verdor del paisaje se iba disipando en la noche semi-iluminada como manchones de pintura en movimiento, líneas alargadas se convertían en ramas y destellos de luz en luciérnagas. El cielo era el único que permanecía quieto, las estrellas estáticas miraban a Hinata que tenía el rostro detenido sobre el vidrio. Respirando sobre el ventanal dejaba el contorno de su boca plasmado hasta que el calor lo borraba. Naruto entrecerró los ojos con calma, ella no hablaba mucho y eso le hacía tener paz, aunque hubiese deseado poder preguntarle muchas cosas, no tenía palabras para formularlas, quería pasarse toda la noche disfrutando de su compañía.

¿Sería esta la última noche juntos?

— ¿Dónde dijiste que vivía Ino? —murmuró aún con los ojos cerrados demandando la atención de la chica que estaba emocionada por el vaivén que llenaba la cabina. Se sintió algo nerviosa al tenerlo durmiendo a su lado, solos.

— Koto.

— Koto es un lindo lugar…—susurró tranquilo—. Háblame Hinata.

— ¿Ah? —no entendía a que venía la petición.

— Sólo habla, me gusta escuchar la voz de alguien mientras me quedo dormido —uno de sus ojos se abrió para escrupulizarla, retrocedió apenada—. ¿No es una deliciosa sensación?

— Yo la verdad…—él la volvió a interrumpir.

— Habla sobre lo que quieras —suspiró mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus brazos—. De tu familia, de tu trabajo, de Sakura o Ino, de quien quieras.

— Bueno… —se quedó pensativa. El corazón le latía con violencia, nadie nunca le había querido escuchar hablar, siempre ella solía oír en silencio—. No tengo la mejor idea de que contarte… —rió melodiosa produciendo una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Naruto—, veamos, bueno, puedo contarte sobre Sakura en el instituto, recuerdo muy bien esos días… —aguardó en silencio, él no se inmutó aunque la sonrisa en su rostro había crecido ligeramente— S-s-si no te molesta, claro.

— Me gusta oír sobre Sakura-chan —los ojos de él se abrieron, el color de su iris la apabulló. Vitales, parecía brillar en la oscuridad que reinaba a las afueras.

— Claro —su voz se notó enrarecida. Trató de acordarse de algo en especial—. La verdad Sakura no era muy popular en el instituto —susurró convencida—. Sufría mucho del corazón, siempre ha sido así, se enamora perdidamente. Bueno, la verdad no, ella se enamora una vez y luego no vuelve a ver a más nadie —lo miró, él estaba confundido—. Por eso se que si está enamorada de ti al final terminara escuchándote, confiara en ti, al final sólo tendrá oídos para ti.

— ¿De quién estaba enamorada Sakura-chan? —preguntó Naruto curioso, su mano derecha colgaba sobre el suelo, acariciando con los dedos la alfombra. Hinata parpadeó confundida, esperaba que él supiese aquella respuesta obvia.

— Uchiha Sasuke —soltó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Naruto se levantó de la sorpresa con los ojos sobre ella como platos, parecía que algo brillaba como una gran revelación, se apuró a repetir— ¿No lo sabías, Naruto-kun?

— ¿La conocía desde el instituto? —escupió temblando por la noticia. Sus ojos por un momento se fueron al vidrio—. Él nunca me dijo…

— No eran muy cercanos —trató de enmendar Hinata nerviosa. Siempre había jurado que Sakura era tan abierta a los demás sobre sus temas amorosos, como lo había sido con ella. No veía sentido de porque ocultar su amor platónico por Sasuke Uchiha, había notado que estaba presente en la boda así que pensó que era pasado pisado. ¿Lo era, no? Cayó en cuenta ante las palabras de él—. ¿Eres cercano a Sasuke Uchiha?

— ¡Somos los mejores amigos, dattebayo! —soltó Naruto recuperando su sonrisa característica. Hinata reprimió la risa, una extraña sensación le recorrió la espalda. No dudaba de Sakura, mucho menos del siempre distante Sasuke, pero había algo que no cuadraba en todo aquello… ¿Por qué Sakura había dejado de intentarlo con Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Por qué elegir al amigo de aquel hombre? ¿Tenía acaso sentido sufrir teniendo a Sasuke Uchiha tan cerca y tan lejos?

No lo entendía, tal vez ella era una cobarde, pero hubiese escapado. Ella hubiese conseguido vida en el lugar más alejado a aquella persona. Vio a Naruto que le sonrió con singularidad, el corazón se le achicó. No, tal vez no entendía el amor. ¿Era el amor, aún con sufrimiento, tan fuerte para mantenerte atada a esa persona? ¿Era tan fuerte que te hacía soportar los peores tormentos?

Negó: _"Estoy concluyendo sin tener argumentos. Tiene mucho sentido que Sakura se hubiese enamorado de alguien como Naruto, él es maravilloso. Seguro su presencia sustituyó por completo la de Sasuke. Si fuese por mí…"._

¿Si fuese por ella? ¿Qué pasaría si fuese por ella? No se parecía para nada a Sakura, no se veía loable por su parte haber tratado de conseguir amor en el ala de Naruto para olvidar al Uchiha, tampoco sabía del dolor del amor para entender muy bien lo que era "sustituir" o " sacar un clavo con otro clavo". No conocía nada, sólo entendía el por qué de la elección de Haruno. Después de todo Sasuke Uchiha no estaba enamorado de ella y tenía a alguien a su lado como Naruto.

— ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Sakura? —murmuró mientras la cabeza se le volvía un torbellino de emociones. La sonrisa de Naruto la hizo derretirse de dolor, podía ver todos sus dientes reírse junto con su rostro.

— Todo, me gusta todo de ella —se quedó pensativo por un momento hasta que le echo una mirada picara a Hinata, le tomó por sorpresa—. Aunque, lo que más me gusta es que es muy linda.

Asintió tranquila. Naruto volvió a acostarse mientras murmuraba algo parecido a: "Quien hubiese pensado que el teme…". Aguardó con los dedos unidos mientras fruncía los labios, nunca se había sentido menos que sus amigas, pero sabía el puesto que darse: Ino era hermosa, Sakura también, las dos eran extrovertidas, confiadas y bien parecidas. ¿Ella que tenía? Ninguno de sus rasgos llamaba la atención, cualquiera hubiese preferido ojos azules o verdes, sobre los suyos. ¿Qué hay del cabello negro o la piel blanca? Todos sus rasgos eran tan comunes que no provocaban la mayor revelación, debía también ser sincera: Prefería no llamar mucho la atención.

— Sakura siempre fue muy linda —aseveró sonreída, aquella felicidad no llego a los ojos—. Entiendo a Naruto-kun.

Sus ojos parecían querer ser rebosados por las lágrimas. Namikaze no entendió a que venía tanta emotividad, pero se sintió tocado por su sinceridad. Ella no parecía muy feliz, pero todas sus palabras eran sinceras, la forma en que vibraba su voz lo revelaba.

— Hinata es una rarita —concluyó cerrando los ojos para terminar de dormirse.

"_Lo sé"._ Asintió desvaneciéndose en el puesto; la mirada cayó en la mano inerte de Naruto que se bamboleaba por el movimiento del tren. Apoyó la sien en el vidrio frío suspirando. Quiso cerrar los ojos pero sólo tenía energías para observar sus largos dedos retozar contra la alfombra, acariciándola como si fuese la mejilla de Sakura. Un dolor fuerte, total, se alojó en lo más hondo de su pecho. Era una tontería sentirse herida por aquella analogía, no conocía suficiente a Namikaze para sentirse enamorada de él. Tenía un profundo agradecimiento en el pecho; estaba embelesada de admiración, era tan buena persona que dolía en los huesos. Tal vez sentía algo de tristeza porque Sakura había partido dejándolo solo, con el corazón roto junto a sus esperanzas. Una parte de sí le dolía verle sufrir hasta el llanto. No tenía por qué estar celosa de su amiga: Naruto no le pertenecía.

Rascó su mejilla mientras otro suspiró de fastidio salía desde su pecho, levantó la mirada sorprendida por los ojos de él que también la habían estado observando. Ojos claros, sinceros e inocentes. A diferencia de los suyos; los de Namikaze dejaban transparentar todas sus intenciones: quería ayudarla porque le agradaba. La sonrisa que adornaba sus labios lo hacía aún más honesto; le agradaba la chica que estaba sentado a su frente y quería permanecer a su lado mientras fuese posible.

Se volteó dándole la espalda y pegando su nariz contra la suavidad de la silla:

— Me gustan las personas como tú…

Sintió que el corazón se le detenía. No había ninguna doble intención en aquella frase, sólo era así, había caído tal cual se había pensando. Diferenciada con su silencio eterno o sus miradas tímidas, aquellas palabras eran de total sinceridad. Lo que más le gustaba de Naruto es que pudiese ser lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar con sinceridad sus errores, sentimientos y cualidades. Se llevó la mano al pecho sin poder conseguir las palabras adecuadas para tal declaración. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mordiendo sus dientes para que la mandíbula no temblara. El cuello se le tensó. En el aire bailaba el suave aroma a viejo, madera y el agua colonia de él; opacada por el olor del cabello de Hinata que había caído junto a su rostro. Se acostó tranquila sin dejar de mirar su espalda.

No quería perder a Naruto. No quería perder a Sakura. Cerró los ojos: Lo mejor; lo lógico y moral, la acción de podía ayudarlo, la acción correcta; era dejar de vivir en su casa. Tenía que empezar a labrarse la vida sola. No estaba bien si empezaba esta nueva etapa abusando de su amabilidad, y mucho menos, bajo los preceptos morales de "jovencita no casada viviendo en el departamento de un hombre".

Sin lugar a dudas, ningún Hyuuga alguna vez había cometido concubinato.

* * *

Tokyo por la mañana despierta igual que el resto de todas las ciudades japonesas, bajo un cielo azul plomizo, que destella sobre las nubes amarillas, sus colores azules más entristecidos. Tras el horizonte se levanta un vaho de rayos sinuosos naranjas y rojos que renacen junto al sol; es una imagen de la cual Hinata estaba muy acostumbrada. Su habitación en la mansión Hyuuga daba hacía la salida del sol, solía levantarse por la madrugada a medio vestir mientras admiraba el amanecer en la oscuridad de la habitación de madera. La contemplación de aquel renacer era muy intima; solitaria, más hoy no.

Caminaban por el puente tratando de que el viento no le quitase la chaqueta que se había colocado para calmar el frío. El viento movía sus cabellos y hacía que el puente silbara sobre sus columnas de acero inoxidable. Bajo ellos pasaba un mar de carros cuyos canticos se elevaban con timidez en un coordinado movimiento de cornetas. Ya para aquella hora había una gran cantidad de peatones. Hinata se sentía cohibida al tener que sortear un grupo de ejecutivos serios y bien vestidos que venía de frente hacía ellos. Naruto no tenía problema al abrirse paso, su estatura y cabello llamativo le ayudaban. Cuando ya habían avanzado la mitad del camino sintió que su compañera había sido arrebatada. El sol abrazaba con insistencia y calor toda la acera dificultándole la mirada, las cabezas alzadas como un mar dorado lo hicieron virar tratando de conseguirla entre los desconocidos.

— ¿Hinata? —preguntó algo asustado. Una chica tan jovial como la siempre ingenua Hyuuga podía haber sido devorada por lo peor de la capital. Dio un paso infalso tratando de tranquilizarse mientras volvía a hacer un análisis sobre las cabezas que pasaban a su lado. Sonrió al encontrársela, estaba luchando para pedir un permiso a una pareja de ejecutivos que hablaban muy amorosos deteniendo el tráfico. La fluida masa a sus lados tampoco la dejaba pasar, le daba demasiado nervios alzar la voz para abrirse espacio.

Naruto rió divertido. Devolvió sus pasos sin mirar a nada más que la cara de ella contrayéndose por su boca muda tratando de hablar. Él no tenía esos problemas de timidez así que ver a alguien sufriendo sólo para modular: "Anno"; le producía una ternura indescifrable. Hinata era una ratita, sin lugar a dudas, no poder soportar los ojos de alguien por más de cinco segundos era de alguien extraño; pero no le desagradaba, con tal de que siguiera siendo tan honesta como lo era. Metió la mano entre la pareja y tomando las manos frías de la Hyuuga que estaba atónita con el contacto y la aparición del rubio, la jaló a través de los que charlaban con una sonrisa entre labios, sólo para ella.

— Disculpe —dijo él hombre con una pequeña reverencia tomando la mano de su novia y caminando apenados lejos de Namikaze. Él ni siquiera se inmuto en voltear a verles, aunque Hyuuga trataba de disculparse por los malos modales de Naruto.

— No te me pierdas —espetó sonriéndole. Hinata subió la mirada, pero en menos de cinco segundos bajo sus ojos sonrojada, no podía verle al rostro mientras él seguía agarrando su muñeca—, grillito de mala suerte.

¿Grillito de mala suerte? Hinata no entendió aquella expresión, hasta que él sin soltarla siguió caminando hablando. ¿Cómo un animal de tan buena suerte como el grillo podía…? Claro, era sarcasmo. Ella no era muy buena con eso.

— Yo pensaba ser una persona con muy mala suerte —la vio divertido—, pero estoy empezando a pensar que Hinata tiene una peor suerte. ¿Qué hiciste en tu vida pasada? ¿Te robaste el marido de tu mejor amiga?

Hinata palideció al instante y su cuerpo se tensó al tanto punto que jalarle el brazo era difícil. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba? ¿Se estaba insinuando? ¡Claro que no! Eso era imposible. Tembló. Namikaze volteó la mirada sin entender a que venía su rostro desencajado, luego de unos instantes cayó en cuenta de la frase, sonriendo apenado concluyó:

— No lo decía en la mala forma…—se quedó callado por un minuto, molesto consigo mismo. La volvió a jalar hacía si—. Sólo no quiero que te pierdas, si puedes lograr hacer un gran desastre en Akita, no me quiero pensar que puede ocurrir en Tokio. Además… —concurrió sonriéndole aunque ella estaba aún demasiado pensativa para seguirle el paso a su conversación—, Tokyo tiene muchas cosas para ver, muchas más por conocer. Ya que eres nueva aquí yo te mostrare.

— ¿Mostrarme? —salió un poco de la ensoñación cuando lo sintió comportarse tal cual siempre. Tal vez sólo había sido un comentario inofensivo, como siempre.

— Claro… —miró el reloj— Son las siete de la mañana, llegar a casa de Ino a esta hora no sería una buena idea…

— Su hora de la belleza —indicó Hinata seria. Naruto carcajeó asintiendo.

— ¡Su hora de la belleza! —negó divirtiéndose. Sintió que la mano de Hinata se movía con cuidado tratándose de soltar de su agarre, apretó sus dedos alrededor de aquella suave piel palpitante y acercando a su rostro negó con mayor vehemencia— ¡No, no y no! ¡Hinata Hyuuga no se va a escapar de mí! En Tokio hay muchos pervertidos y luego te pierdes, gastaremos el doble del tiempo.

— Pero yo… —sintió que fue jalada hacía una subida. Los comercios daban hacía una calle bien pavimentada en donde la enorme cantidad de carros estaba estancada. Se encontrada muy cerca de él mientras sentía su pecho moverse con frenesí, parecía haber recordado algo.

— Por aquí… —indicó una calle que llevaba hacía una zona de restaurantes. Naruto tenía una fuerza de voluntad tan grande como su fuerza física; la llevaba arrastrada desde el puente hasta cinco cuadras más arriba; mostraba una sonrisa de niño emocionado hasta los cabellos, siempre había sido una persona muy ansiosa, pero hoy le mostraba su lado más hiperactivo.— ¡Por aquí fue!

No entendía que era lo que trataba de decirle, pero si podía sentir la mano masculina de él rodeándole toda la muñeca y deslizándose directo a sus dedos. Se sentía nerviosa, nunca —ni siquiera Kiba— un hombre la había tomado de aquella manera tan espontanea. Corrían como dos niños entre la seriedad matutina de los colegiales y trabajadores; ella cargaba su cartera a punto de caerse y él indicaba hacía un horizonte inexorable. Pararon en un puesto de ramen de tablones de madera; salía del vapor de pan y sake. Respiraron cansados en su entrada, allí las manos de él la soltaron para indicarle algo en un salto.

— ¿Qu-qué…? —trató de formar Hinata, pero fue interrumpida por una exclamación llamativa de él que la hizo saltar del susto y caer en el suelo, había resbalado con un charco de agua que venía seguramente de la cocina.

— ¡Aquí fue donde le pedí matrimonio a Sakura-chan! —indicó el sitio en todo su esplendor. Era una pocilga. Hinata lo miró desde el suelo sin importarle que sentía las manos empapadas; las paredes del lugar empezaba a podrirse y la puerta de entrada estaba semi- abierta. Jamás pudo imaginarse que en semejante lugar Sakura hubiese dicho su sí. ¡Sakura Haruno! No decía que ella tuviese altos conceptos, pero estaba segura de que aquel lugar le parecía tan falto de tacto y premeditación que lo haría saber con un rotundo no. ¡Ni que hablar de Ino si se hubiese enterado de estas buenas nuevas! Ella se imaginaba que Naruto se había esmerado en una buena cena; una romántica. Tragó gordo, ella no tenía tantos prejuicios en la ambientación, que un chico quisiera casarse con ella ya era un milagro.

Reprobó. Naruto debió haber sido más cuidadoso y escoger un sitio más adaptado a los gustos de Sakura, nada demasiado caro, simplemente un detalle que de verdad valiese la pena, algo que deslumbrada diciendo: "Lo hice por ti". Miró a Naruto, en su rostro gritaba mil quinientos veces estar perdidamente enamorado; sonreía como un idiota seguramente recordando la buena noche. Asentía convencido de que aquella imagen podría llenarle del valor suficiente para recuperar ese mismo día a Sakura. Hinata se llenó de aquella sonrisa, ella también quería creer que Sakura le perdonaría y haría alguna excepción con él; después de todo él había sido su más grande excepción: No intensos, no "cabezas-huecas", no "faltos de tacto" y mucho más no "demasiado rápido". Naruto había roto todas aquellas condiciones y no podía recriminarle; ella también estaba encandilada con él y le daría un sí sin darse cuenta.

Ya lo hacía. Consentía todas sus locuras.

— ¡Hinata! —el gritó de Naruto la descolocó, tembló como una paloma cuando las manos de él la alzaron del suelo ayudándola a secarse— ¡Me descuido un minuto y estás en el piso!

Ella se rió abiertamente, descolocándolo. Luego le sostuvo la mirada y arreglándose el bolso, expresó convencida:

— ¿Quieres traer buena suerte visitando este lugar, no? —Naruto asintió apenado mientras se llevaba la mano tras la nuca. Se sentía tan infantil ante el tono calmado de ella—. Vale, estoy segura de que a penas consigamos a Sakura ella hablara sinceramente contigo. —vio el lugar con una sonrisa entre labios, aunque cierta duda le quedaba grabada en las comisuras. Ella y Sakura eran muy distintas; que le gustase tanto Naruto la hacía duda un poco sobre los sentimientos de su amiga. Nunca había creído aquellas palabras de que se había olvidado de Sasuke y tampoco le quedaba exento el comportamiento de aquel chico para con su amiga; pero no podía precipitarse a sacar conclusiones; le agradaba la idea de que Naruto Namikaze, alguien como él, pudiese estar con su amiga y hacerla feliz, eso le bastaba. ¿Pero ahora qué? Sabía que no era lo suficiente valiente para decir que podía estar gustándole el prometido de su mejor amiga, pero tampoco podía ser deshonesta y mentir diciendo que estaba totalmente feliz con la idea de que Sakura estaba al lado de Naruto por razones que ella desconocía; que no seguían los patrones de la que era su amiga en Akita. ¿Estaba juzgando bien a Haruno? ¿O se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones? Acotó tratando de tranquilizarse así misma. — Sakura es una persona muy honesta, aunque no lo sea tanto consigo misma, ella siempre suele verle el lado bueno a las cosas ¿Necesita su tiempo para pensar, no?

Naruto parpadeó. La sonrisa se le agrandó temblando. Ella ya no tenía sus ojos sobre él, pero su perfil se movía por la brisa. Llevaba sus brazos tras su espalda, tenía los codos raspados por la caída pero no le prestaba atención. Movió los pies con suavidad y caminando a su lado —desprendiendo el aroma de su perfume y el shampoo que los dos usaban—, habló en un susurro:

— ¿Vamos? —aunque sus ojos no le veía directamente estaba seguro que con el rabillo lo estaba observando—. Koto queda lejos… ¿No?

Asintió recuperándose de la impresión. Sakura tendría que agradecerle mucho a esa chica, si no fuese por ella ya se hubiese dado por vencido. Su compañía callada y sus ánimos le hacían volver a creer en sí mismo, aunque aparentaba nunca darse por vencido, estaba cansado. Sentía miedo. Hinata parecía confiar tan ciegamente en sus cualidades que lo hacía temblar con ganas de lograrlo. ¡Sakura le escucharía, dattebayo!

Le volvió a agarrar la mano y contando alguna anécdota idiota la instó a seguir subiendo hacía el centro de Chiyoda. Rió divertido aunque él era el único que participaba en la conversación, la Hyuuga colocaba toda su atención en él, trastabillando varias veces con los obstáculos en la acera.

— ¡Cuidado! —le pidió cuando ella casi choca contra un aviso. Hinata se disculpó toda sonrojada, Naruto la miró dudosa— ¿Realmente eres una Hyuuga? ¡Eres muy torpe, Hinata!

Volvió a disculparse, pero sin prestarle mucha atención siguió relatando una de esas curiosidad que le producían carcajadas.

— ¿Sabes que hay un barrio en Tokio que se llama Minato? —Siguió diciendo, riéndose— ¡Minato! ¡Qué mal estaban al poner ese nombre! ¿No? —la miró mientras Hinata asentía con cuidado— ¿No? ¿Qué tiene de genial el nombre Minato? —sonrió con complicidad mientras se le acercaba— Aquí entre nosotros, mamá y yo tenemos un chiste sobre eso… ¿Quieres saberlo?

— ¿Un chiste? —Hinata parpadeó ante la mirada zorruna de él, totalmente divertida.

— Bueno, no es un chiste en sí —negó Naruto sin quitar sus ojos de la chica. Se rió un momento tratando de buscar la compostura— ¡Barrio! ¡Le llamamos a papá Barrio!

Hinata parpadeó sin comprender la risa de aquella palabra. Naruto parecía muy metido en aquella frase porque se había detenido en medio de la calle para agarrar su estomago y reírse. Le imitó con cuidado tapándose la boca, lo que le producía alegría era verlo disfrutar tanto.

— ¡Barrio! —volvió a reír mientras veía que la chica estaba más seria que él, aunque una sonrisa se asomaba por todo su rostro iluminándolo. Se quedó agachado con los brazos apoyados en sus brazos en las rodillas, la escrúpulo retomando un poco la seriedad— ¿No es el tipo de chiste Hyuuga?

Hinata retrocedió ante su mirada que pedía aprobación. Vio a su alrededor tratando de conseguir un soporte, no quería que aquellos ojos azules la miraran tan dentro de su alma. Suspiró hecha un manojo de nervios.

— ¡No hacemos chistes! —gritó en un ataque de pánico.

— ¿Qué? —Naruto se levantó escandalizado, acortando el espacio entre los dos la tomó por los brazos— ¿Cómo qué no hacen chistes? ¡Neji es jodidamente chistoso!

Esto último lo dijo con maldad, reprimió otra carcajada mordiéndose los labios e inflando los cachetes. Hinata también se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de no reírse de aquel comentario. Terminaron vencidos en el suelo carcajeando como unos dementes. Hyuuga tragó gordo cuando sintió la mirada de los transeúntes sobre ellos; llevó un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja.

— Inténtalo…—Jadeó Naruto sin mirarla, arreglaba la manga de su camisa con una sonrisa en la boca—. Llama a papá barrio, la cara que pone es un poema. ¡Ey, Barriottebane, pásame la patata dattebayo! —carcajeó largo hasta que sintió la sonrisa de Hinata para él. Tembló cuando los ojos de ella brillaron.

— Vale —susurró convencida. El cabello se le movía por el viento, así como el escote de la camisa acariciando su blanca piel. Sus brazos temblaban al apoyarse contra el cemento del suelo; sus labios estaban hidratados enrojecidos por el frío y las mejillas radiantes de sonrojo. Se sintió nervioso, parándose recto la ayudó a levantarse también, quedaron muy cerca uno del otro, allí ella susurró para su sorpresa—. Naruto-kun también tiene un hombre muy raro…

— ¡Y tu un nombre de chico! —soltó haciéndola reír. Los dos asintieron con calma, terminando por decir— Creo que la única que tienen nombre normal es mamá.

— ¿Y Konohamaru-kun? —preguntó Hinata cuando empezaron a moverse. Naruto volteó divertido a punto de otro ataque de risa.

— Es una ciudad.

Hinata tuvo también que reprimir una carcajada. Pasaban por la zona comercial, había varios establecimientos de apuestas y una que otra lavandería. Más allá empezaba una calle de ocho canales que daba inicio a los edificios de artículos de marca, podía verse desde donde estaban parados las letras en neon de D&G. Naruto empezó a repetir sin detenerse:

— Se podría hacer una canción… ¡Una retahíla! —la indicó— Seguro Hinata podría hacer una buena retahíla sobre nombres.

— ¿Una retahíla? —se quedó pensativa. No podía creer que Naruto le pidiese cosas tan poco serias en la situación en la que estaban, debería ya haber llegado a Koto y organizar sus cabezas. ¡Sin embargo él deseaba una retahíla! Lo peor no era eso, es que ella iba a aceptar— Bueno, había una vez una ciudad llamada… —miró a Naruto dudosa.

— ¡Konoha! —Asintió con gracia— De allí vienen mis padres.

— En Konoha hay un barrio llamado Minato, en Minato hay un niño llamado Hinata…—se detuvo apenada, estaba haciendo el ridículo. Naruto le soltó la mano para aplaudir mientras le pedía que siguiera— a Hinata le gusta el ramen con Naruto… —rió sonrojándose— que lo prepara su madre Kushina —negó aún más apenada— ¡No sé hacer retahílas, Naruto-kun!

— ¡Se nota! —soltó carcajeando y dejándola descolocada— ¡Eres muy mala Hinata!

Ella quiso quejarse, después de todo, él era quien la había obligado a realizar un acto tan vergonzoso. ¿Retahílas? ¿Chistes? ¡Que sabía un Hyuuga de aquello! Ella solo podía recitar bien la ceremonia del té y algún poema del período Shouta. ¡Pedirle más era una tortura! Naruto había dejado sus ojos en uno de los establecimientos y le brillaban como recordando algo, ella le siguió sin interrumpirle. Frente a los dos se alzaba una "arcade game", cuyo título de neon tenía una gigantesca cantidad de bombillos. Una puerta larga de vidrio seguida de ventanas panorámicas hacía la calle, todas las consolas y juego de diversos tipos se alzaban insipientes dentro del centro cuyo techo era industrial y sus colorines algo llamativos. Había una gran cantidad de personas adentro, aunque parecía medio vacío por la hora. Sintió la gigantesca mano de Namikaze en su hombro y fue arrastrada dentro del lugar mientras escuchaba:

— ¡Cuantos recuerdos! —el aire dentro del centro de videojuegos estaba concentrado. Cigarrillos y plástico se acumulaban en el techo. Los focos de luz industrial daban buena iluminación a los pasillos estrechos repletos de máquina de todo tipo: Tetris, Pain Ball, Mario Bross, Pac Man, Moto Cross, Need for Speed, sin dejar de lado los viejos caparazones de futbolito de mesa, la fortuna y Hockey de Mesa. La mayoría de las personas eran jóvenes de instituto, aunque había uno que otro adulto en la rueda de la fortuna. — ¡Cuantos recuerdos! ¡Siempre le ganaba a Sasuke en la mesa de Hockey!

Hinata se rió divertida. Seguramente se sentiría muy orgulloso por aquel logro, aunque dudaba un poco que ese "siempre" fuese real. _"Estoy segura que fueron máximo dos veces, es tan encantadoramente infantil"_, pensó mientras una sonrisa se le cruzaba por todo el rostro. Siguió leyendo los anuncios en las maquinas, venían en colorines y con hiragamas de todo tamaño, algunos demasiado grandes para verse elegante. Le llamó la atención una pequeña maquina cuadrada rosa cuya puerta era una cortina de corazones rosas, habían varios anuncios que la invitaban a pasar, fijó los ojos en Naruto que estaba a punto de arrastrarla a la mesa de futbolito.

— El centro de videojuegos de Akita es una pocilga… ¡Esto tiene de todo! —se volteó a ver a Hinata que estaba retrasada, sus piernas eran demasiado cortas para seguirle el paso—. ¿No crees? —la chica se encogió de hombros.

Hinata Hyuuga no sabía mucho sobre esas cosas. Mejor dicho era una analfabeta por completo sobre las cosas que se hacen en las salidas de grupo, el cine, el karaoke o cualquier reunión que no tenga un trasfondo familiar. Lo máximo que había logrado birlar era ir a comer helado con sus amigas, salir a comprar ropa no demasiado llamativa. ¿Qué era un centro de videojuegos? ¡No lo sabía! Claro, había leído varios mangas que hablaban sobre salir con tu novio a jugar arcade, o ir a tomarse una purikura, o sacarse un test de amor, pero sólo conocía la teoría. ¿Qué se sentiría sentarse frente a uno de esos juegos con alguien más? ¿Qué se siente ir al cine o cantar en el Karaoke? ¡No lo sabía! Y aunque le picaba el gusanillo, a veces, le daba demasiada vergüenza declarar que su vida en el instituto fue un total fracaso. Los ojos de Naruto la hicieron débil… ¿Cómo podía mentirle a él?

¡La había visto es sus peores fachas! ¡Se burlaba en su cara! ¡Se reía cuando se caía o hacía alguna torpeza! ¡Ah! Naruto sabía todos sus secretos.

— La verdad no conozco mucho sobre esto…—aquella frase dejo atónito a Naruto. Cuando pensó que la familia Hyuuga estaba chapada a la antigua, creía que se referían a condenar el adulterio, concubinato y sexo prematrimonial. Lo entendía; todo japonés tradicionalista diría que estos preceptos eran totalmente inviolables. ¿Pero que había con aquello? ¿No conocer los juegos de arcade?

— No conocer te refieres a que no has jugado mucho… ¿Verdad? —Preguntó con algo de miedo—. No me vas a salir como la otra vez que los Hyuugas no ven doramas.

— Ni mangas, ni animes —agregó seria y luego asintió algo ofuscada—. Tampoco está en el itinerario venir a jugar arcade… ¡La verdad nunca tuve mucho tiempo para ir cuando estaba en el instituto! —agregó cuando los ojos descolocados de él la hicieron sentir nerviosa. Era una rarita, pero ahorita se sentía como un fenómeno—. Mucha tarea…

Terminó abanicándose la cara con la mano, sentía calor de la vergüenza. Había sido una total fracasada como adolescente, ningún momento de su vida lo había vivido al máximo. Tal vez, la cosa más loca que había hecho en su vida era exactamente lo que realizaba hoy, salir de Akita y recorrer Tokio como dos dementes. Naruto Namikaze era espontaneo, todo le salía desde el corazón y eso lo hacía divertido. Ella era un palo sin sentimientos, se movía porque él la arrastraba consigo.

Bueno… sin sentimientos tampoco. Claro que sentía, por ejemplo, en ese mismo instante los ojos azules de Naruto la ponían más nerviosa que de costumbre, sentía que todo el cuerpo le temblaba y la boca se resecaba.

— ¿Nunca has venido a un centro de videojuegos? —vaciló al pronunciar la frase, fue como un suspiró que salía desde su esternón con dolor— ¿Nunca?

Hinata negó sin verle a los ojos. Un chico que estaba jugando Tetris se le quedó mirando de rabillo también extrañado, seguramente pensaría que estaba loca. Suspiró, sintiendo las manos de Naruto en sus brazos, saltó de la sorpresa al verlo acercarse con la cara preocupada.

— ¿Nunca? —tembló al ver como aquella chiquilla volvía a asentir un poco más nerviosa pero confiada. No podía creer que Hinata Hyuuga que hubiese perdido tantos placeres en la vida, entendía que la pobre no era lo suficiente directa y atrevida como para haber tenido una primera experiencia sexual; se compadecía de ella; sí, pero le parecía de alguna manera tierna. ¡Pero esto era peor! ¿Hasta qué punto era inexperta Hinata con la sociedad moderna? Nunca se había pintado el cabello o si quiera puesto una minifalda —cosa que le entristecía por completo, tenía unas lindas piernas—; leía mangas a escondidas y doramas con sus amigas, no había ido jamás a un centro de videojuegos… ¡Ni siquiera en el instituto! ¿Qué hacía en sus tiempos libres? ¿Estudiar? ¿Sólo eso? ¡Se había estado muriendo del aburrimiento desde antes de conocerlo! No, Naruto Namikaze no iba a permitir que alguien tan linda y simpática como ella se muriese del aburrimiento nunca más, insistió asustado por la respuesta— ¿Qué más no has hecho nunca, Hinata?

La morena se movió nerviosa entre las manos de Naruto, pero él no la soltó. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás incomoda, tratando de conseguir un poco de aire. Namikaze se acercaba cada vez más sin esperar un no como respuesta.

— ¡Karaoke! —chilló bajo muriéndose de la pena, se sonrojaba furiosa por aquella simple declaración. Naruto se incorporó dolido. Nunca había conocido al primer japonés que jamás hubiese tocado pie en un Karaoke, claro… hasta hoy. ¡Había estado viviendo en su casa!

— ¡Estoy hay que resolverlo! —Expresó frunciendo el cejo y la volvió a ver inquisidor— ¿Algo más, señorita? —el tono que uso era el de un padre que reprime a su hija luego de contarle un secreto.

— Ci… —Hinata calló. No podía decir eso, quedaría en el total ridículo. Sakura e Ino siempre se reían a sus costillas sacándoselo en cara. Solían siempre canturriar: "Si no vas al cine, jamás te casaras". Lo sabía, si no tenía el valor de enfrentar a Hiashi Hyuuga iba a terminar casándose por conveniencia con cualquier zopenco que quisiera figurar en el bouke. ¡No quería eso…! ¡No desde que había conocido a Naruto! Tal vez, él fuese exclusivo de su amiga —lo cual la hacía feliz, a su pesar—, pero Hinata tenía esperanzas de que algún día pudiese conseguir a alguien parecido a él, un tantito. ¡Se conformaría!

— ¿_Ci_ qué? —preguntó Naruto dando un paso hacía ella y acortando su espacio, las manos de él seguían agarrotadas en sus hombros que empezaban a escocer. Hinata bajó la mirada a sus píes, las piernas de ella casi se enredaba con las del rubio. Suspiró cansada, debía algún día aceptar que era la única chica en un país avanzado que jamás había tocado pie en un cine. ¡La única!

— Cine…

Vale, hubiese esperado cualquier cosa. Una cinemateca, un cinemascopio, un cielidoraptos —estoy último no existía—, pero jamás pensó que un cine común, una pantallita y cotufas —más nada— pudiesen estar exentos de su lista de: _"cosas que uno hace al menos ocho veces al mes"_. Porque sí, para él y Sakura ir al cine era como comer ramen, lo hacían todos los días. No conocía persona que jamás hubiese ido al cine, hasta el siempre disconforme Sasuke se anotaba si la película estaba a su "nivel intelectual". Recordaba aquella vez que lo obligó a ver el ciclo de cine francés, se había dormido durante las cinco películas y al final quedó vetado para las salidas nocturnas con su mejor amigo. Según el Uchiha: _"Eres tan imbécil que sólo la cabeza te da para malas películas de acción y comedia…"_ Sí, había estado tan molesto que la frase no había sido un simple: "Hmp". Pero al menos él veía películas francesas, Sakura veía comedias románticas, él películas de acción; pero Hinata jamás había visto una película con un montón de desconocidos, eso era…

La cabeza le cayó en el hombro haciendo que se tensara. Podía sentir contra su piel la frente de Naruto que acariciaba en un movimiento su clavícula, negaba pasmado bajo aquellas declaraciones. Pudo haberse sentido menos apenada si él no respirase contra sus pechos, poniendo su piel china. El calor del cuerpo de Naruto pasaba al suyo y empezó a sudar. No quería respirar con fuerza porque sentía que sus senos iban a chocar con la barbilla de él. Se rascó el cuello con insistencia esperando a que Namikaze se levantara y dijera cualquier tontería.

Pasó más rápido de lo que se imagino. Sintió como Naruto la separaba de sí y con los ojos confiados asentía, tenía esa mirada resuelta como la vez que le pidió matrimonio a Sakura. Iba a hacer a Hinata experimentar todas aquellas cosas que su familia la había privado. ¡Punto! Se estremeció cuando la mano de él demando su movimiento.

— ¡Vas a conocer lo que es un centro de videojuegos, Hinata! —asintió sin verle, ella podía seguir con su mirada la espalda amurallada y el contorno de su cabello meciéndose. La mano de él tenía los nudillos rojos de apretar sus dedos; sentía que todo el brazo se le estaba calentando.

— Pero…—murmuró sin poder seguirle el paso que demanda—… Koto.

— ¡Koto puede esperar! —le lanzó una mirada juguetona, mientras la jalaba para sí y tomándola de la espalda sorprendiéndola aún más, le susurró a los ojos— Después de todo, no se va a ir caminando, la vida si lo hace.

Antes de que le diese chance de desmayarse —por la sensación de su ronca voz contra el calor húmedo de su oído— sintió que las manos de Naruto la empujaron dentro de la cabina rosada, estuvo a punto de enredarse con las cortinas de corazones si no fuese porque él la ayudó a sentarse con la mano sobre el codo. El lugar era reducido, casi claustrofóbico. Tenía una ligera tonalidad rosada debido a las paredes, aún cuando la luz en el techo era un brillante blanco. El asiento también era pequeño, cabían dos personas muy juntas, con los hombros tocándose. Se sintió incomoda cuando el hombro de Naruto —ancho— le acarició la clavícula. Naruto no lo notaba, pero ella estaba muy al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Trató de distraerse leyendo los anuncios de las paredes: "Purikura". Claro, que había oído de ella, por eso de inmediato se levantó sonrojándose a rabiar.

La mano de Naruto la hizo volver a sentarse mientras metía un yen en la máquina para que empezase a funcionar. Le sonrió aunque ella se revolvía tratando de salir:

— No quiero hacer esto —murmuraba— Esto es muy intimo, yo…

— ¿Alguna vez te has hecho purikura? —preguntó Naruto viendo como las manos de Hinata subían y bajan por su cuello perlino. Tragó hondo, tenía unas lindas clavículas. Ella negó.

— Entonces, obviamente debemos iniciar por aquí… —tocó la pantalla que activó la cámara. Se veían incómodos uno al lado del otro, Hinata estaba completamente roja, volvió a intentar pararse pero él que disimulaba mejor su nerviosismo la volvió a sentar. Tal vez el lugar hacía que la situación fuese tan parecida a la del ascensor, pero por no iban a dejar de hacerse un purikura. Todo japonés por lo menos alguna vez lo había hecho. — ¡No te muevas! ¡Ve, mira, es divertido! —Trató de convencerla mientras abría el menú— Puedes, luego, fanfarronearle a Ino y Sakura que tomaste una.

— ¡No quiero que Sakura la vea! —gritó sin darse cuenta. Las manos se le fueron a la boca. Naruto la miró sorprendido, más una sonrisa picara le salió sola.

— Vale, será nuestro secreto…—le pellizcó el cachete haciendo que ella lo mirase sonrojada. El rubio tomó la mano de la chica y alzándola en forma de victoria le dio al botón rojo. Hinata tembló al ver que una ráfaga de fotos caía sobre ellos, sintió primero el movimiento de Naruto al unirse al gesto, luego la mano de él la hizo empotrar su cara contra su cuello, aquella posición iba a quedar retratada. ¡Sakura se molestaría con ella!

— ¡Kyah! —gritó levantándose en medio de la ráfaga de fotos y poniéndose delante de Naruto para tratar de apagar aquel martirio. No quería que Sakura la viese sonrojada al lado de su novio, mucho menos quería tener evidencias de lo mucho que se divertía con Naruto. No pudo detener las fotos pero si podía ver por la cámara la carcajada de su compañero que solo atisbaba a agarrarse el estomago mientras la veía sufrir. Hinata era tan cómica nerviosa. Le dio a otros botones para tratar de eliminar dichas fotos, pero lo único que consiguió fue saltarse los efectos y mandarla a imprimir de una vez. Bufó molesta.

Le echó una mirada recriminatoria a Naruto que sólo produjo otra larga carcajada mientras decía: _"No puedo contigo, Hinata",_ levantando las manos como dándose por vencido. Dos copias de una seguidilla de cinco fotos salieron expelidas por el agujero de la maquina. Hinata se abalanzó a tomarlas, pero Naruto era más rápido.

Las dos primeras fotos eran bastante normales. Dos amigos saludando a la cámara y otra abrazándose. Pero debía decir que las otra tres se prestaban a muy mal interpretación. La tercera aparecía ella alzándose por encima de él mientras sus manos masculinas la empujaban por las caderas; la segunda aparecía ella con los ojos cerrados totalmente sonrojada mientras que él parecía disfrutar de la buena vista, esta misma foto se repetía en la última pero por el ángulo hacía que se viese aún más como un acto sexual; después de todo la falda de Hinata parecía alzada y arrugada. Se sonrojó en el acto, jamás hubiese pensado que la cara de sufrimiento y timidez de ella se viese tan sensual, mucho menos que las fotos terminaran de dicha manera.

Ella no podía verlas. Cortó las dos de arriba y se las entregó sonriendo, mientras la felicitaban sin abandonar el leve sonrojo:

— Tu primera purikura. No está nada mal, Hinata —le picó el ojo ante la cara descolocada de ella— Saliste bien y todo.

Salió del lugar primero que ella, guardándose las fotos en el bolsillo. Suspiró tratándose de calmar, miró a su alrededor buscando un juego en donde hubiese un espacio cauteloso. Sintió su presencia aparecer luego de mover la cortina, sus pies eran tan pequeños que sus pasos parecían sobre las nubes. Suspiró de nuevo para tratar de tranquilizarse. Sólo habían sido unas inofensivas fotos para su amiga; pero ella tenía razón no podía mostrarle dichas pruebas a Sakura, estaba seguro de que dudaría de la inocencia de las mismas. Cualquier chica se pondría celosa al ver a Hinata Hyuuga con los ojos cerrados, la boca semi abierta y un sonrojo copioso mientras está prácticamente sentada sobre su "novio". Hinata siempre era más juiciosa que él. Rió por lo bajo, aunque había sido bastante divertido que el ángulo hubiese creado aquel efecto, sólo a ellos le podía pasar algo así.

— Deberíamos… —empezó a decir Hinata mientras aún observaba las fotos en sus manos. Sentía que los dedos le titiritaban de la emoción, podía guardar aquella foto para constatar de que Naruto Namikaze no había sido inventado, que ella le había conocido y fueron tan cercanos como para tomarse una purikura.

— ¡Vayamos a los carros! —indicó Naruto mientras caminaba con rapidez hacía la plataforma en donde estaban los juegos de carrera. Hinata guardó un minuto para observarlo alejarse, se quería desilusionar al menos de ahora en adelante. Si seguía queriendo experimentar ese tipo de situaciones con Naruto no podría ser sincera al hablar con Sakura. Negó con fuerza mientras llevaba sus pensamientos en orden. Debía disfrutar de la suerte que corría hoy, poder estar en un centro de videojuegos era divertido, entonces, debía disfrutar de aquella poca felicidad que le ofrecía Naruto con su siempre sonriente rostro.

Caminó sonriente siguiendo al rubio, este al ver sus pasos lentos pero agradados la ayudó a apurarse jalándola del brazo y sentándola en una acolchada silla. Hinata observó la maquina que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, los controles estaban a su mano derecha y el volante encajaba perfectamente sobre sus piernas; la parte superior asemejaba a la carrocería de un envejecido auto. Sintió el peso de Naruto a su lado, que sin esperar más colocaba las monedas en la maquina y apretaba con fuerza el volante. Los ojos divertidos de la Hyuuga le llamaron la atención, dedicó una rápida mirada a su acompañante que no entendía que debía hacer o como actuar:

— Toma rápido el volante si no te quieres estrellar —indicó con la boca hacía las piernas de Hinata donde descansaba el juguete, ella lo tomó con inseguridad mientras miraba la pantalla y tragaba con fuerza. — Relájate —le sugirió mientras le sonreía, ella demasiado seria afirmó. Naruto se encogió de hombros, no podía luchar contra la determinación de aquella estricta chica; si Hinata quería hacer algo a su manera, lo terminaría haciendo, era una persona tozuda y trabajadora. En eso se parecía a él. Dio al botón rojo iniciando el juego.

La Hyuuga se estrelló cuarenta y cinco veces; sí, las conto. Cada vez que ella no podía voltear bien el volante sentía que un ataque de risa lo iba a invadir, no se hubiese burlado así de ella si no fuese por la forma en que había jorobado su cuerpo y sus cejas se unían en una seriedad infinita. Si no se estuviese tomando las cosas tan enserio, bufando cada vez que chocaba con alguna pared de contención, no se estaría carcajeando. Por un momento ella lo adelantó —por poco— debido a que la risa no le permitía ver con claridad las curvas y mantener el volante lo suficientemente firme como para que su carro no pasase por los mismos inconvenientes que el de Hinata. Cuando le ganó, sacándole una vuelta de ventaja, ella se llevó las manos al pecho y exclamó convencida:

— Esto es realmente difícil —sentenció, Naruto no quiso romper sus sueños, pero estaban en el modo fácil. La siguió observando intrigado, nunca había visto esa mirada determinada de ella, los labios los tenía extendidos y tensos. Lo que jamás hubiese pensado el joven es que aquel compromiso que ella estaba depositando en aquel juego era debido a él; quería demostrarle que no era tan inútil. Quería que él la mirara por un minuto y la felicitara, le hubiese gustado no quedar en ridículo. Lo único que atisbó a hacer fue sonreírle tomándolo desprevenido— ¡Eres muy bueno, Naruto-kun!

Aquella afirmación hizo sonrojar a Namikaze. Sabía que eran palabras demasiado subjetivas para hacerle un verdadero cumplido, sabía también que no es que el fuese "realmente bueno", si no que ella era "realmente mala"; aunque debía fanfarronear que una vez le había ganado a Sasuke, pero aquel hombre tampoco era un experto en los videojuegos. Suspiró formando una sonrisa calmada, no sabía porque pero los cumplidos de Hinata más que crear una sensación volcánica en su estomago —como lo hacían los esporádicos cumplidos de su novia—, le producían más bien calma y confianza.

Sí, cuando estaba al lado de Hinata sentía que podía saltar desde el puente de Sakasama y nadar estilo libre hasta conseguir a Sakura; por más loco sonase eso; era la mejor forma de resumir sus sentimientos. Se sentía eufórico, pero su alma estaba en paz.

Luego de vitorear un rato sobre las cualidades del rubio, mientras él mostraba sus "músculos" y decía —ante la mirada asqueada de todos los pre-pubertos— "Oh, sí, soy el hombre de los videojuegos". Se dejaron reír mientras miraban el techo desvanecido de aquel juego cuyos asientos eran tan cómodos como para echarse una siesta. Hinata paseó la mano por su cabello levantando los mechones que caían en su rostro.

— Koto —susurró para recordarle. Naruto saltó mirando el reloj, aún tenían tiempo si se apuraban, así llegarían antes del almuerzo, cuando estuvo dispuesto a pararse chocó su cabeza contra la coraza, demandando la atención de las manos preocupadas de la chica— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, creo —trató de comprobar que no brotaba sangre de aquel sitio, sonrió débil a los ojos asustados de ella. Hinata era como una "mamá gallinaza" — Vaya, creo que me has pegado tu torpeza.

La joven apenada dio una profunda reverencia mientras tartamudeaba:

— L-Lo si-ento —Naruto frunció el cejo antes de que ella pudiese agregar algo más, aún algo mareado se levantó diciendo a toda voz para que no quedase duda.

— Si sigues diciendo lo siento tantas veces como respirar… te juro…—la miró retadora, haciendo que ella temblara— que lo mostrare esas purikuras a Ino y Sakura.

— ¡No! —chilló ella produciendo la más fuerte risotada en el joven que comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

— Vale, entonces, ya sabes…—bajó el paso de sus zancadas, ella tenía los píes torpes y las piernas cortas; además caminaba pidiendo permiso— ¡No más lo siento! ¡Más gracias! —la tomó de los brazos zarandeándola, ella se quejó débilmente sin la suficiente confianza para subir la voz demasiado, él la miró directo a la cara produciendo un profundo sonrojo— ¡Tienes que ser más descarada, Hinata!

La Hyuuga negó cuando él la soltó para seguir caminando. No podía ser una descarada; toda su educación iba en contra de decir, hacer o si quiera pensar algo que pudiese incomodar a otra persona; mucho más a alguien como Naruto. Negó mientras se resignaba a medir sus palabras, aquella maquina le llamó poderosamente la atención. Un enorme corazón rosado era su pantalla; con alas de neón a sus lados y un tablero de caracteres coloridos; en grandes letras azul rey llamaba: "Test del Amor, jamás se equivoca". Claro que había oído sobre los test de amor, había leído tanto de ellos en manga shoujo como las purikuras; siempre había la pareja de turno que iba pasando por centro de videojuegos se veía involucrada en distintas situaciones y al final se comprobaba su inverosímil compatibilidad mientras la maquina muia y chillaba a la vez; a los ojos sorprendidos de terceros que veían al conjunto de jóvenes como "demasiado disparejos para emparentarse".

Claro, también era lo suficiente madura como para entender que aquellas maquinitas sólo era cosa de niños tontos; que no tenían ningún secreto o magia que pudiese hacerla funcionar con efectividad. Dos nombres, si le gustaban como sonaba daba un pitido alegre, si no, pues no. ¿Realmente la compatibilidad de dos nombres podía determinar cuándo se amaban dos personas? Eso sonaba ridículo, de igual manera concebir que si tu signo zodiacal no se llevaba bien con el de él ocurriría una gran tragedia. No, ella era más romántica, aunque creía que las personas destinadas unas para otras pasaban por esas etapas del "test de amor" y el purikura a la perfección, también creí que había parejas que desafiaban dichos test y concretaban sus amores con total normalidad. Después de todo… ¿Desde hacía cuanto que el test de amor azotaba a las parejas japonesas? ¿Desde los ochenta? ¡Cuántas parejas no habían sobrevivido antes de que a alguien se le idease tan tortuoso juego! ¡Muchas! Más de las que sucumbieron al error de crear en una maquina, un noviazgo estable arruinado por… sí, un test de amor que daba 40% de compatibilidad.

Naruto se percató como su amiga se fijaba en aquella maquina como si hubiese encontrado el eslabón perdido. Sonrió, siempre había imaginado que Hinata era una romántica, pero jamás pensó que a ese punto. Fanfarrón se devolvió a ella y le preguntó cercano:

— ¿Quieres probar? —le sonrió cuando los ojos de ella se alzaron para verle en toda su extensión— Es un test de amor, para las parejas, puedes probarlo con el chico que tengas en mente —le picó el ojo produciendo un notable sonrojo en ella.

— Quisiera probar su certeza —concluyó Hinata acercándose decidida a la maquina; la primera parte pedía la introducción de el nombre de la chica, la segunda el nombre del chico, en el medio descansaba el botón en forma de corazón que emparejaba. Suspiró pensando qué tipo de pareja pudiese ella misma comprobar cómo completamente solida, asintió decidida.

— ¿A quienes…? —la pregunta quedó suspendida cuando ella comenzó a escribir. Curioso se le acercó siguiendo cada una de las letras. Chica: Ten-Ten. Chico: Neji. Torció el gesto mientras la miraba con un mohín. De nuevo el maldito estirado de Neji… ¿Sería que Hinata Hyuuga sentía algo por su primo? Lo descartó, demasiado rebuscado. La maquina empezó a realizar una gran cantidad de sonidos contando números aleatorios; paró al marcar en colores rosados y rojos con muchas palpitaciones; aunado a los pitidos de "princesa" — 88%.

Naruto bufó, así que Neji tenía una pareja. Habló llamando la atención de una encantada Hinata que encontraba a la maquina como: "el artefacto más confiable para el amor". Su percepción había cambiado por completo, tenía un gran acierto al menos con su primo.

— ¡Pon gente más divertida! —Naruto metió dos nombres a lo loco: Sasuke y Lee. Hinata no conocía al segundo mentado pero la maquina los contó con rapidez: 77%. Naruto rió como nunca, casi tirado al suelo, Hinata asentía… ¿Esa Lee podía ser aquella que robo a Sasuke de Sakura? Negó, no, no lo había robado, había sido el destino para que conociera a Naruto. — ¡Ya se! —el rubio se recuperó mientras ponía el nombre de Hinata y su antiguo novio, haciéndola sonrojar furiosamente mientras pedía que no lo hiciera: 35%— Eso explica muchas cosas.

Hinata le dio una corta reverencia a la maquina. Era dios.

— ¡Es perfecta…! —exclamó brillándole los ojos. Naruto negó no tan convencido.

— Ha tenido suerte, no creo que le haga mucha gracia a Sasuke que es muy compatible con Lee —sonrió mientras veía como ella introducía el nombre de Sakura a la maquina y luego el de él. Naruto esperó con calma; sin presura. Nunca había hecho con el nombre su novia pero sentía cierta curiosidad. La maquina volvió a hacer sus ruidos característicos mientras la Hyuuga lo miraba con cierta confianza, aseverando: _"Estoy segura de que sacaran más de 90"_

59%. Fue decepcionante para los dos, aunque Naruto pudo afrontar mejor el chasco de Hinata que negaba reiteras veces que no podía ser una cifra tan baja.

— No te aflijas Hinata, es más de la mitad —la consolaba el rubio, como si fuese su propia novia, se veía bastante afectada con aquel derrumbamiento de sus preceptos. Al no conseguir que saliese de su mediatumbo carácter, le sonrió— Veras, la maquina no es muy confiable —metió el nombre de Hinata seguido del suyo—, vas a ver qué vamos a salir con un porcentaje bajísimo también, ya verás.

Hinata no sabía que deseaba, sin un mal promedio o uno bueno. Se encogió sobre su cuerpo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, el resto de las personas seguían en sus actividades sin prestarle mucha atención a la maquina que hacía un escándalo mientras los números subían. Naruto se empezó a sentir nervioso cuando los números pasaron el cincuenta con rapidez; ni siquiera se detenía a oscilar entre dos cifras; se disparaba con velocidad inimaginable a la más altas cifras, intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Hinata pero esta tenía las manos en la boca y los ojos cerrados; dicha expresión le pareció adorable.

El pitido distinto lo desencajó. Un redoble de tambores, cornetas y el cansino sonido de cuento de hadas llenó todo el establecimiento; en donde sólo dominaban los tímidos sonidos de pistolas y teclas. Trató de callarlo porque el escándalo de luces y sonido hacía que llamase la atención de todos, un grupo de chicas hizo que Hinata abriera los ojos y que Naruto se fijara en el número que había salido en la maquina corazón —cuyas alas se movían y fuegos artificiales explotaban tras la cifra en color rosado fuerte—

— ¡Les salió 100%! —exclamó la chica que iba agarrada de su amiga, esta también brinco de la emoción mientras asentía a las palabras de su amiga— Nunca había visto algo así…

— Felicitaciones —se tomó el atrevimiento de decir la joven causando un profundo enrojecimiento entre los dos, parecían dos adolescentes enamorados que descubrían una gran verdad. Naruto apagó el juego de un manotazo mientras escuchaba de fondo la voz de la mujer completar— Siempre había creído que sacar 100% era un mito, lo que uno ve… ¿No?

Esperó un minuto a que Hinata recuperase el aliento, pero ella pensaba quedarse sin respirar hasta morir. Se sentía tan avergonzada que no sabía con que rostro mirar a Naruto. ¿Cómo una prueba de que la maquina estaba dañada había terminado por afirmar que los dos se gustaban? Bueno… no exactamente que se gustaran, pero que eran irrevocablemente compatibles.

— No es tan descabellado —soltó Naruto después de pensárselo un rato, Hinata lo miró atónita, él le sonrió calmo—. Una chica calmada, con un chico hiperactivo, creo que si son complementarios.

— ¡Seguro está dañada! —chilló ella al punto del borde de un colapso. No quería escuchar las palabras de Naruto porque sabía que iban a germinar la planta de la "esperanza", exactamente hoy, el día en que pensaban a hablar con Sakura. Naruto algo decepcionado —no sabía porqué— se encogió de hombros dándole la razón con voz monótona:

— Claro… dañada… —La morena ante la voz indecisa de él, trató de acercarse voluntaria, fue un movimiento sin pensarlo, un mero capricho. Naruto despertó del letargo cuando vio sus ojos parpadeantes fijarse en todo su rostro; sentirse observado le llevó a una carcajada nerviosa— Bueno… cualquier cosa ya sé que Hinata Hyuuga sería una esposa perfecta.

La sonrisa extraña de ella le hizo tener un escalofrió.

* * *

Tuvieron que detenerse a comprar unos Onigiris porque Namikaze tenía demasiada hambre y si lo obligaba a meterse en el autobús con el estomago vacio estaría quejándose todo el día desde el largo recorrido de Minato a Koto. Naruto mascaba gustoso acomodado en el asiento trasero del autobús, tenía los pies apoyados en uno de los respaldares, cómodo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, no podía hacer nada para que se comportase, él siempre era así.

Le sonrió encantado agradeciéndolo el Onigiri "gratis" —lo había pagado ella— con la mirada rellena de felicidad y la boca de arroz:

— Estaba buenísimo…

— Así parece —agregó ella con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿No comiste? —Este la miró sorprendido ante su negación, decía no tener hambre— ¡No hemos comido desde que salimos del tren! —La escrúpulo con los ojos entrecerrados, tocándole la nariz con el dedo produciendo un estremecimiento— No serás de esas chicas que no come para mantener la figura… ¿Verdad?

— Claro que no —negó poniéndose el bolso como escudo. El rubio se alejó dudoso; más al final le creyó, dejando entrever una enorme sonrisa al recordar lo sabroso que era comer arroz con alga y camarones.

— ¿Cuánto falta para Koto? —Hinata informó que faltaba menos de media hora de recorrido, maldijo— ¿Por qué Ino tiene que vivir tan lejos ttebayo?

— Koto es un buen barrio de Tokio —susurró Hinata— según lo que me contó Ino… —suspiró mientras agregaba los comentarios de su amiga rubia— "Se encuentran buenos especímenes reproductivos".

Naruto torció el gesto, a diferencia de su amiga, él si sabía a qué refería aquella libertina rubia que tenía que soportar de ahora en adelante; no tenía escapatoria: Ino era tan amiga de Sakura como de Hinata; así que empezaba a hacerse la idea de que los chistecitos sexuales y los comentarios descarados estarían a la orden del día.

Esa bastarda iba a tener el tupe de preguntarle por lo del ascensor, no a él —que le mentaría la madre—, si no a Hinata que tartamudeaba y se ponía nerviosa —como delatándose—. También quería tener a esa arpía lejos de Sakura, su cizaña era ponzoñosa. No consideraba a la Yamanaka una mala amiga, sólo demasiado sobreprotectora y feminista. Negó con tranquilidad mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el vidrio y miraba las distintas calles de Minato. A lo lejos, entre los edificios azulados por el cielo triste se alzaba incólume la Tokio Tower, que a esa hora —las dos de la tarde— se encontraba apagada como un monolito oscuro de lanza puntiaguda. El resto de Minato no resaltaba demasiado, los edificios eran impersonales, cajas grises de vidrios caros. La cantidad astronómica de carros que había en la autopistas y elevados —porque aquel barrio llamaba la atención no sólo por su famosa Tokio Tower, si no por sus autopistas gigantes y elevadas— hacía el viaje lento; Naruto podía ver el reflejo del autobús sobre los vidrios de una compañía a la mitad de sus oficinas, como si estuviesen volando.

Se fijó en su compañera que aunque tenía una mirada impresionada por el desarrollo de la capital; parecía algo cansada. Tal vez la había hamaqueado demasiado para ser su primer viaje; pero él se sentía ansioso y la única manera de matar esos nervios eran ocupándolos en otras situaciones. No era raro para Naruto dudar, sólo que él siempre conseguía el impulso inmediato para lograr hacer lo que pensaba; a veces, simplemente le salía espontaneo; pero, tenía que reconocer que no era una persona muy segura, a decir verdad, tenía miedo la mayoría de las veces y no confiaba mucho en sus dotes. Naruto sabía que era un fracasado, que siempre metía la pata; que era demasiado impulsivo y por ello a veces temía que no pudiese contener sus deseos. No era como lo miraba Hinata; inamovible, siempre certero. ¿Por qué así lo veía ella, no?

Se dedicó a escudriñar su rostro ya que la chica había cerrado momentáneamente sus ojos y abierto sus labios para respirar. No sabía que pensaba ella; tenía una vaga idea, pero no podía aseverar que tipo de sentimientos albergaba la amiga de su novia. ¿Sería una molestia para ella? ¿Una culpa? O… ¿Qué podía ser él para ella? ¿Un amigo? Él la consideraba una valiosa amiga, lo había ayudado más que nadie, le había preparado el desayuno, escuchado sus quejas, consolado y hasta lo había visto en ropa interior. Si Sasuke Uchiha fuese una chica… sería Hinata.

No, estaba equivocado. Sasuke estaba en un nivel y Hinata en otro; no se parecían, además. Ese maldito ni lo escuchaba, simplemente se bufaba de él dándole uno que otro consejo incompleto. ¿Pero realmente esa chica a su lado le conocía? Podía perjurar que sí, cuando necesitaba estar callado ella no preguntaba, no insistía; cuando prefería hablar, ella escuchaba con una sonrisa cálida. ¿Podía ser que habían logrado entenderse? No lo sabía, pero quería seguir manteniendo contacto con Hinata, eso era una realidad. Aún si todas las cosas volvieran a la normalidad; él deseaba preservar la amistad de esa joven con su novia, y consigo mismo, quería poder tener a Hinata a su lado para quejarse de los desplantes de Haruno.

Quería…

Cuando se percató estaban pasando por el puente Harumi, sobre el río oscuro, hacía al otro lado de la ciudad; sólo faltaba menos de un kilometro para llegar al edificio de Ino. Era un barrio menos llamativo que Minato; los edificios empezaban a empequeñecerse y las calles a estrecharse. Tiendas de ropa intima y restaurantes diminutos decoraban las puertas de centros comerciales que parecían silbidos. Con delicadeza —inusitada, ya que solía ser un bruto para ese tipo de cosas— despertó a Hinata cuya cabeza se meció hasta golpear contra el pasamano haciendo un sonido sordo en todo el autobús —que tenía pocos pasajeros—. Naruto se sintió mal, aunque había intentado poner su mano para que su sien no se golpeara contra aquella barra metálica, fue demasiado lento, ahora la veía con los ojos cerrados y las manos en el cerebro tratando de enfocar su paradero.

— Duele —se quejó ella sobándose el cráneo. Miró a su alrededor desorientada, Namikaze volteó la mirada a otro lado para que ella no descubriera que él fue el causante de tal mal. Parpadeó, el rostro de Naruto semi-oculto por su cabello era iluminado por una densa luminosidad del cielo plomizo. Sus ojos brillaban con una película blanca llamativa, nostálgica. La nariz estaba inmóvil y sus labios tensados, sus miradas se encontraron después de un momento —cuando ella pudo deleitarse de todos sus rasgos—, se sonrojó y desviando su mirada, tartamudeó: ¿Y-ya lle-llega-gamos?

Hinata solía tartamudear mucho, así que ya Naruto estaba acostumbrado a entenderle la mitad de las cosas y suponer la mayoría. Sonrió algo descolocado, ya que no entendía su repentina timidez, y asintió con rapidez.

— Ino tiene un lindo apartamento… ¿No? —comentó Namikaze cuando el autobús se detuvo en la parada y ellos se apuraron a bajarse. Pudo sentir que la joven asintió y casi trastabilla con el último escalón, la tuvo que sostener mientras carcajeaba. Era tan torpe que las situaciones se volvían ridículas, más la morena se alejó con rapidez rechazándolo mientras viraba la mirada hacia el lado contrario de la calle. Frunció el cejo; desde hacía un tiempo que andaba así de rara —no es como la conociera desde hace muchísimo, habían convivido por cuatro días— pero antes era más dada al agradecimiento, que a la huida.

Hoy en día parecía un ninja que al mínimo movimiento de peligro pegaba un brinco como gato al tejado; claro, el peligro era él. Bufó algo insultado; pero la molestia se le pasó rápido —no era un tipo que se enfrascara demasiado en la rabia, a menos que tuviese que ver con algo que pudiese dañar a sus seres queridos— cuando ella habló:

— Ino estará muy molesta —susurró mientras se arreglaba la cartera y daba un tímido paso para empezar el trayecto de una cuadra hasta el majestuoso edificio de vidrios biselados azules. — Visitas tempestivas… nos va a formar una bronca —se detuvo mirando preocupada a Naruto— ¡No quiero ver a Ino molesta!

— ¡Oh, vamos! —Naruto le quitó importancia al rostro de ella, que estaba compungido por el terror — No puede ser para tanto.

— ¡No sabes lo que dices, Naruto-kun! —chilló la joven mientras corría tras de él. El rubio tenía unas enormes zancadas que la hacía siempre caminar tras suyo; hubiese querido poder estar a su lado, reprimió aquel sentimiento reprobándose: _"Voy a ver a Sakura, voy a ver a Sakura en este mismo instante"._

— Es nuestro derecho —determinó frente a la entrada de cipreses y puertas batientes. Gauken Tokyo-to era uno de los edificios más caros de la zona de Koto, en Tokyo. Tenía jardines internos, una zona de descanso y cafetería; aguas termales, piscina en la parte superior del edificio y por si fuera poco los apartamentos eran dúplex cómodos con vistas hacía el barrio Minato. Estar frente a ese conjunto residencial, con los ojos relampagueantes de Naruto sobre ella, la hizo sentir incomoda. Bajó la mirada colocando su fría mano en el calor de su cuello, pudo escuchar la voz más calmada de Namikaze explicarse— Sakura podía pedirse tiempo para pensar, pero también es nuestro derecho poder explicarle lo que paso…—hizo un momento de silencio cuando los ojos de ella lo miraron sorprendida, reveladora—, así quiera escucharnos o no.

Se sintió llena de valentía. Una parte de sí también quería entrar, tumbar la puerta de su amiga y decirle unas cuantas cosas a Sakura —le iba a reprochar su ida, aunque tampoco se sentía "moralmente" dispuesta a criticar a su amiga—, quería poder hablarle sobre su gran equivocación y el "chistoso" encuentro con su novio en el ascensor. Lo que más quería en el mundo era que Haruno estuviese feliz —que no sufriera como lo hizo con Sasuke—, y, con fervor impresionante, también quería ver borradas esas lágrimas y tristeza del rostro de Naruto; de ese Naruto que había conocido en el festival de verano.

Quería verlo sonreír siempre; quería que siempre se sintiera dispuesto a sonreír, y que todas sus buenas acciones se retribuyeran. Sí, ese iba a ser su agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Entrar a Gauken Tokio-to sin que Ino se diera cuenta fue también una tremenda proeza, cuando el vigilante se descuido pasaron desapercibidos corriendo hasta el ascensor. Le llamarón con insistencia tratando de que sus respiraciones no se escucharan, aunque tenía una risita infantil —como dos niños jugando a las escondidas— atragantada en el pecho. El elevador era de blanco impecable con espejos a los lados que permitían al individuo verse en todo su esplendo. Entraron a tropel y cuando las puertas se cerraron, casi cayeron al suelo de la risa.

Incluso Hinata se reía con todo el cuerpo, tomándose el estomago, nunca había hecho algo así de arriesgado —ni siquiera cuando niña su padre la dejaba ir a jugar las escondidas—. Sentía que el miedo se le escapaba mientras carcajeaba y la cara se le enrojecía. Miró a Naruto que reía con todo el rostro y la fuerza de sus pulmones, mientras la veía, comentó con el aire ido:

— Hinata Hyuuga es toda una criminal —soltó haciendo que ella sólo pudiese seguir riendo. Su abdomen se cansó, tuvieron que apoyar sus cuerpos destrozados contra los vidrios que los reflejaban, mientras veían como las luces de los pisos iban pintándose una a una. Una extraña vergüenza los envolvió, estaban de nuevo en un ascensor los dos solos. Miraron a sus lados pero los espejos les jugaban una terrible broma; aunque Naruto huía de su mirada se encontraba con la misma en el espejo que estaba a su frente, los ojos claros de Hinata estaban dilatados y su rostro enrojecido. Rascó su cuello con incomodidad mientras se alejaba un tanto de ella; Hinata hizo lo mismo pegando su hombro al frío vidrio que cubría todo. Faltaban dos pisos más y llegarían.

El sonido de la llegada fue como un canto de liberación, los dos corrieron hasta la puerta pero sus hombros se tocaron creando electricidad en el ambiente —no era una atracción sexual, para nada, era simplemente el bochorno los estaba ahogando y podían tener imágenes extrañadas de los dos—. Naruto se encontró nuevamente pensando en cosas indebidas sobre la amiga de su novia, se maldijo. Estaba a punto de ver a Sakura, y él andaba de nuevo teniendo extraños encuentros con Hyuuga en un elevador. Ella fue más inteligente, sin dejar el sonrojo y el tartamudeo, empujó su cuerpo —como pudo— hacía afuera y se disculpó con una corta reverencia esperando a que él saliera.

Caminaron en silencio por el impersonal pasillo de mármol. Era claro y blanco inmaculado; algo resbaloso. La brisa se paseaba por los tragaluz que hacía que el lugar se iluminara como si fuese el paraíso; una luz cegadora. Hinata alzó los dedos para tocar el timbre, mientras tragaba, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza:

"_Sakura estará molesta conmigo, Ino también, Ino estará rabiosa, ella me va a echar una gran bronca; y a Naruto-kun lo dejare de ver después de esto, seguramente Sakura no querrá que vuelva a acercarme a ellos debido a los rumores. ¿Y qué fue eso de hace un momento? ¡Bajare por las escaleras cuando nos vayamos!"._ Tragó con las huellas acariciando el botón blanco. Se arrepintió, acobardada tomó su mano y retrocedió ante la mirada sorprendida de Naruto.

— No puedo, no puedo —negó ella mientras batía la cabeza confundida. No quería ver a Sakura; no estaba preparada para verle a los ojos y explicarle que no sentía nada por su novio —porqué aquello no estaba seguro—, tampoco podía mirarle a la cara sin recordar todos los días que había convivido con Naruto. No quería escuchar la bronca de Ino, mucho menos, quería separarse de Naruto, no quería, estaba siendo egoísta, pero disfrutaba tanto de su compañía.

Namikaze —al igual que su madre— no tiene tacto para ese tipo de cosas, así que la cobardía de la joven solo lo exasperó. Tocó el timbre con brutalidad sin quitar los ojos de ella, la desafiaba decepcionado. Hyuuga tembló, podía leer en sus ojos: _"Pensé que eras más fuerte…"._ Tragó gordo, ella también había pensado que su educación y valores eran más fuertes, que jamás le iba a gustar un hombre que ya tuviese pareja, que jamás iba a hacerle daño a una amiga, pero allí estaba temblando por la mirada del novio de su mejor amiga. ¡Era la peor persona en la faz de la tierra!

"_Soy una mojigata",_ pensó cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse, toda su energía se había ido. Los verdes ojos de la Yamanaka se abrieron con sorpresa, tembló con los labios abiertos y el cuerpo apoyado en la puerta. Vivía allí desde que se hizo novia de Sai —quien tenía una academia de arte por las cercanías, famoso por sus exposiciones de arte tradicional de grabados y tinta—; había invitado con frecuencia a Hinata para que pasara un "día de amigas" junto con Sakura y ella. Había planeado presentarle a alguien de la capital a ver si se le quitaba lo de "mosquita muerta" que tanto le gustaba imponerle Hiashi Hyuuga. Fue inútil, nunca tenía una excusa que convenciera a la pelinegra de mover su culo de aquel olvidado pueblo. Hinata era como una pieza de jarrón chino, se quedaba estático en un rincón y todos lo admiraban, pero nadie podía moverle. ¿Cuándo se iba a independizar? Se había preguntado la rubia, pero jamás hubiese pensado que al abrir su puerta esa tarde se encontraría no sólo con su amiga "castrada" —como solía llamarle—, sino también con Naruto.

No odiaba a Naruto Namikaze, para nada, lo consideraba un buen partido; tal vez no como Sasuke —que era el rey de los buenos partidos—; pero sin lugar a dudas lo consideraba guapo y agradable. Tenía cierto recelo hacía él desde que había hecho "aquella bromita" a Sakura el día de los inocentes, al besar a una chica desconocida —cuyo nombre solo pudieron constatar como Shion— en un pub a los ojos de Haruno, claro eso lo había valido un tremendo golpe y una semana de pelea, pero no había sufrido más que aquello, aunque siempre lo considero un tremendo irrespeto, para Sakura —extrañamente— fue lo suficiente convincente su excusa de "día del inocente" para perdonarlo. A veces no la comprendía, no pensaba que Sakura fuese el tipo de mujer que perdonase a alguien por amarlo demasiado, no, había algo raro en su mejor amiga: Sus sentimientos no eran del todo sinceros. Siempre había tenido aquella corazonada, desde el día en que la ojos verdes vino a meterle aquella idea de que _"Sasuke era pasado pisado"._ Ni ella; la fabulosa Ino Yamanaka, había podido quitárselo de la mente, iba a venir Sakura —la siempre ingenua Haruno, indecisa y miedosa— a tratar de convencerla de patrañas. Claro, también tenía en cuenta que los sentimientos de Sakura era reales hacía Naruto, lo quería, le besaba y le miraba con buenos ojos… pero… ¿Faltaba algo?

Por supuesto que había gato encerrado en el comportamiento de su amiga. Era bastante obvio que no había podido superar a Sasuke, hasta alguien tan inocente como Hinata se podía dar cuenta de aquello, pero a su parecer las cosas se habían tornado algo extrañas: Que Hinata Hyuuga —exactamente su amiga mojigata, castrada, cuya única relación amorosa había sido con un chico, al cual conocía desde que tenía memoria, y que no había pasado de los besitos, obligados por cierto— pudiese engañar a Sakura con el novio, con el siempre torpe Naruto que estaba más que prendado de Haruno, digamos casi —cuasi— obsesionado.

El comportamiento de Sakura había sido lógico, no es como si ella pudiese haber visto a la pelinegra en las piernas de Sai sin sentir una reverendas ganas de sacarle la cabeza del cuello, pero, luego hubiese pensado de que se trataba sólo de Hinata y carcajearía: No veía a su amiga ni en posición misionero, con eso resumía todo. Así que aunque había consentido el primer grito de Sakura como lógico; su idea de venir con ella a Tokyo para "despejar la mente" la vio algo forzada, algo le decía que Haruno buscaba una excusa barata para salir corriendo de aquella prisión de sus sentimientos, porque no estaba segura de haber olvidado a Sasuke y tampoco estaba segura de poder estar a la talla de Naruto.

Pero había escogido bien, ella: Ino Yamanaka, había hecho una buena acción —por muy raro que sonase—. Recomendó a su mejor amiga elegir a Naruto; era tierra firme, sabía de sus sentimientos, tenían una buena relación y lo de Hinata había sido todo por su torpeza. Cuando vio a Sakura partir pensó que pronto la invitarían de nuevo a Akita a alguna de esas reuniones exprés; vería a Naruto y Sakura felizmente reconciliados, y a Hinata muy feliz con ello. Todo estaría arreglado y aquel drama en la boda sería cuento de camino, una chistosa historia que contar mientras estuviese ebria en los brazos de Sai, alegando: _"Por eso no hay que casarse… ¿Para qué?"_

Esos habían sido sus planes. Parpadeó un poco atónita, sin aún abrir la puerta, los ojos de Naruto estaban molestos y Hinata paralizada. Tembló mientras balbuceaba:

— ¿Pero qué…? —no comprendía nada. ¿Qué se suponía que era aquellas dos figuras conocidas a las dos de la tarde en Tokyo frente a su puerta? ¿Qué se suponía que hacían allí exactamente esa pareja? Mejor dicho: Si Sakura había salido dirección a Akita hacía dos días —el jueves para ser exactos—… entonces… ¿Qué hacían estos dos personajes frente a su puerta?

— Déjame ver a Sakura —pidió Naruto usando una voz desprovista de su característico jaleo infantil. Era demandante, el golpe sobre la reja y sus ojos determinados hicieron que Ino retrocediera asustada— Por favor, Ino, por lo que más quieras, déjame ver a Sakura.

Ino negó sin entender mientras buscaba las llaves en los bolsillos de su pijama. No estaba Sai, había salido de viaje para comprar algunas piezas que le interesaban para el taller. Desde que su amiga había salido con dirección Akita se había relajado como una gorda en la comodidad de un apartamento para sí sola. En otras condiciones hubiese pedido primero ir a vestirse, antes de atender a alguien con aquellas fachas, pero todo aquello le ponía los pelos de punta: Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Mientras las manos le temblaban yendo a la cerradura, habló sin poder creérselo con la mirada en la figura aterrorizada de Hinata, que trataba de escudarse tras la amplia espalda de Naruto. Habló cuando la llave empezó a ceder:

— No sé a qué te refieres Naruto…— murmuó concentrada en la acción del cerrojo—, aquí no está Sakura.

— ¡No la sigas cubriendo! —exclamó cabreado. No podía entender porque Haruno se comportaba de aquella manera, estaba dispuesto a darle todo el tiempo necesario para que ella pensase las cosas, pero después de hablada bien la situación. Entendía que su novia nunca había sido ese tipo de personas que "conversan" y "deliberan"; ella solía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos con una gran facilidad; pero eso no la excusaba: No escucharlo a él era una cosa, despreciar la información de una amiga desde hacía tantos años le parecía lo peor que podía hacer su novia —o exnovia, ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta en qué términos estaban—. Naruto no era un genio, pero podía perjurar que nadie que conociera al menos por un día a Hinata pudiese seguir creyendo que ella se había enredado con él, exactamente con una persona tan irrespetuosa y "poca cosa" como él.

Sintió la mano de Hinata cuando abrió la puerta con violencia dejando a Ino sorprendida por la rabia de Namikaze, jamás lo había visto tan lleno de energía y locura; no entendía que había hecho Sakura, pero no estaba dispuesta a recoger sus platos rotos.

— Ino no mentiría con algo así —Hinata le echó una sonrisa débil a su amiga, que agradeció internamente —se estaba empezando a asustar—. La mano suave de Hinata en su brazo, apretándolo con cariño lo hizo reaccionar; aunque no estaba muy agradado con la Yamanaka al consentirle a su Sakura ese tipo de arrebatos, tampoco quería enemistarse con ella. Nadie tenía la culpa más que él. No había podido construir un ambiente de confianza en ellos, sólo pudo constituir no uno que le permitiera hacer guarradas sin causarle el mínimo de vergüenza.

¿Él confiaba en Sakura? Sí, creía que sí, más también debía ser sincero consigo mismo y aceptar que había descubierto en ella una sonrisa falsa de vez en cuando. Más que dudar sobre la palabra de Haruno, dudaba que fuese lo suficiente para complacerla; a veces sentía que estar con ella era un golpe de suerte.

Se relajó y haciendo espacio para que la reja se abriera con normalidad, suspiró con los ojos al suelo. Ino pudo ver el contacto cercano de Hinata —que no solía actuar demandante con nadie, tampoco tocar el brazo de otra persona con tanta facilidad— Dudó: ¿Sería que Hinata si conocía a Naruto desde antes y Sakura si tenía razones para dudar de los dos? Vio la mirada sincera de su amiga sonreírle con tímidez; volvió a poner sus ojos en los de Namikaze que se sentía apenado por su actitud rabiosa. La sonrisa de la Hyuuga le calmó un poco, no lo miraba reprendiéndole, había algo en sus comisuras que parecía comprenderlo.

Susurró pasando las manos por la nuca y mirando a Ino a los ojos, sin miedo:

— Lo siento…—las palabras llegaron como un halito calmado. La consiguiente sonrisa que le lanzó se asemejó más al Naruto que ella conocía. Ino sonrió por efecto del gesto del rubio—. Sabes cómo me pongo con Sakura…

— Ya lo creo —ultimó la de ojos verdes dejándolos pasar, ofrecía su amplia sala iluminada por las luces del cielo plomizo. Naruto pasó con confianza, ya había estado unas veces antes en casa de Ino junto con Sakura. Hinata dudó un momento en la puerta impresionada por algo nuevo y también algo extrañada por el sentimiento que crecía en su pecho. Escuchaba las palabras de Naruto: _"Sabes cómo me pongo con Sakura…" _y creía poder entenderlo un poco más, al menos a su cariño incondicional por su amiga. Le había quedado claro en el festival que Naruto amaba a Sakura con todo su ser, pero al verlo reconocerlo con tanta facilidad podía constatar que ese amor era tan natural como imborrable. Se mordió los labios; una extraña felicidad y tristeza le hizo ladear la cara. Ino pudo notar el cambio de las facciones de Hinata, que se había comportado —sorpresivamente— abierta y receptiva— ¿Pasa algo, Hinata?

La morena abrió los ojos sorprendida, apenada pasó a tropel trastabillando con sus pies. Si no fuese porque Ino la atajó, hubiese pegado la frente contra el piso. Suspiró queriendo reír: su amiga siempre era un desastre en coordinación. Subió la mirada percatándose de que Naruto también había hecho el movimiento involuntario para tratar de tomarla en vilo; lo escudriñó hasta que el joven se sintió incomodo —volviendo a su posición inicial y rascando su cabello con desgano—. Bufó; había algo raro entre esos dos.

"_Todo esto se está complicando muchísimo",_ pensó la rubia mientras le reprochaba a Hinata con voz suave:

— Ten más cuidado… ¿Vale? —la pelinegra asintió desanimada mientras se disculpaba con bochorno.

Los invitó a sentarse en la mesa mientras preparaba unas frescas bebidas de naranja. Les dio la espalda más tenía los sentidos agudizados para captar cada uno de sus movimientos: Cuando Hinata se alejaba a la tempestiva de Naruto; la risotada de él burlándose de lo torpe que podía hacer; su viros para ver la casa en todo su esplendor; el bajo _"owww"_ ruidoso que soltaba el rubio y al invitarla a sentarse antes que él. Crujió los dedos: aquellos dos se comportaban demasiado cercanos unos a otros.

— ¿Y Sakura-chan? —Naruto se sentó haciendo un terrible estruendo con la silla— ¿Salió de compras?

— Salió a Akita —soltó con brutalidad Ino. Lo hizo a propósito, no le gustaba estar usando medias palabras en temas escabrosos. Tenía ya una idea bien fija, aunque sobre la relación de aquellos dos no estaba del todo segura, quería poder hablar con Hinata a solas, ya que Naruto era muy huidizo y complejo. Posó las bebidas frente a los jóvenes que la miraban con rostros devotos y ojos sobresaltados— Hace dos días que se suponía que iba de camino a Akita, me prometió que se iba a conseguir con ustedes.

Naruto viró la mirada hacía Hinata que aún tenía los ojos sobre su amiga, le dedicó unas pupilas vidriosas que ella conocía muy bien y un mal sabor en la boca. Ino deseaba hablar con ella y también con esas mismos ojos lánguidos le confirmaba su mayor terror: Sakura no deseaba reunirse con ellos.

Tragó con fuerza y miró a Naruto con una sonrisa algo forzada, como tenía la cara escondida por el cabello Namikaze no lo pudo notar, entonó con toda la fuerza que había en su alma tratando de sonar feliz, no quería decepcionarlo, no quería volver a ver sus lagrimas porque se sentiría aún peor que aquella noche:

— Seguramente llegó a Akita y nosotros estamos aquí como unos tontos —Ino quiso negar pero pudo notar el tono de preocupación que salía desde lo más hondo de su pecho—. Sakura-chan debe estar esperándonos en casa —subió la mirada.

Naruto tenía el cejo fruncida, una parte de sí sabía que Hinata mentía, que su sonrisa era la más falsa que alguna vez le hubiese ofrecido, tembló incomodo y asintió sonriendo sin preocupación.

— Hubiese sido una mejor idea llamarte Ino —entonó viéndola al rostro— Nos hubiésemos ahorrado el viaje.

— Una visita sorpresiva, no me la esperaba —Ino se encogió de hombros—, aunque es muy propio de ti —Naruto hizo un gesto de despreocupación mientras soltaba una risotada— seguro le indujiste esas ideas a Hinata.

— Pensamos que Sakura estaría tan molesta para no querer hablar con nosotros —La mirada de la Yamanaka cayó en la voz suave de Hinata, tenía la boca temblorosa—, temimos que escaparía si avisábamos.

— Ya escapó —soltó por último. Quería que lo entendiera tal cual ella ya lo había hecho: Sakura los había dejado a los dos a las buenas de dios, era su decisión y debía respetarla. Ella no pensaba dar juicios apresurados sobre sus dos mejores amigas, mucho menos, iba a juzgar sobre algo que ni siquiera tenía conocimiento. Los observó a los dos. Naruto se movía con naturalidad con Hinata —aunque siempre había sido un confianzudo, había algo entre los dos que los hacía ver cercanos— y ella le correspondía. Aún así seguía pensando —con fuerza— que la huida de Haruno se debía a Sasuke; el resto había sido efecto colateral.

¿Hinata se había encariñado con Naruto? Podía ser, era una tremenda probabilidad, pero no tenía que ser la única. Dudó apoyando sus codos en la mesa y sentándose, sin dejar de mirarlos. Sintió la afirmación de Naruto:

— Tranquila, Ino —Naruto sonrió falso— Sabremos cómo conseguirla, no creas que dejaremos las cosas así.

— No esperaba algo como eso por parte de ti, Naruto —susurró la rubia mientras veía como el chico hacía un gesto de encogerse de hombros mientras carcajeaba. Hinata quiso sentirse también embargada por la simpleza de él, pero sentía que su corazón dolía cada vez que pensaba que Sakura la juzgaba. Llevó su mano al pecho, pero las palabras de Naruto hicieron que retornara sus ojos a él, sonrojada:

— Te dejare con Ino —indicó la puerta—. Seguramente tienen muchas cosas de que hablar y yo tengo hambre —se sobó la barriga con insistencia mientras iba de salida. Hinata quiso protestar, pero la volvió a interrumpir— comprare algo de ramen, te la dejo a cargo Ino.

La puerta llenó el espacio y sólo Hinata podía sentir el aire sobre su palma alzada hacía el vacio que él había dejado. Suspiró con fuerza. No podía interrumpirlo, seguramente quería permanecer solo para sentirse miserable sin que nadie estuviese husmeando en sus sentimientos privados. Volvió los ojos hacía el tope de la mesa, nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que el feliz Namikaze que la había llevado a la arcade terminaría tan herido hoy.

Tenía la ferviente idea de que de ahora en adelante se iban a separar, dejarían de sufrir por sentimientos incómodos y recuperarían a Sakura. Sintió la sonrisa sagaz de su amiga hacía ella, levantó la mirada algo nerviosa:

— ¿Qué relación hay entre ustedes dos? —soltó la rubia sin mucha entonación tomando su bebida. Hinata tembló:

— ¿Cómo…? —la respuesta fue otra pregunta.

— ¿Conocías a Naruto desde antes del ascensor? —posó la bebida con calma en la mesa y cruzando los brazos no dejo de mirar a su amiga que se revolvía incomoda— ¿Cuándo?

— No. —Hinata negó con insistencia—Nosotros nos conocemos desde la boda de Sakura — se apresuró— ¿Por qué…?

— Por nada —Ino alzó la mirada y recrudeció los labios— No, la verdad lo pregunto porque he visto una actitud extraña en ti y en él —los ojos de la morena fueron hacia otro lado, confirmándole a Yamanaka sus ideas— ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?

— Nos estamos ayudando —tragó gordo— No-no ha-hay na-nada entre nosotros — trató de volver a conseguir la entereza de su voz por el tartamudeo le ganó— ¿Ino cree…?

— No es lo que yo crea —terminó por decir la rubia suspirando— Se nota Hinata, no eres abierta con nadie que no seamos nosotras —detuvo— No digo que Naruto no sea un tipo que saca confianza con facilidad —agregó— yo también me tomo ciertas atribuciones con él; pero me sigue pareciendo extraño que alguien tan estirado como tú, trate de "amigos" a una persona que lleva conociendo… ¿Qué? ¿4 días?

Hinata se sintió atacada, bajó la mirada pero quiso excusarlo:

— Naruto-kun no tiene la culpa —murmuró.

— ¿Le llamas Naruto-kun? —los ojos de la morena temblaron y tragó con fuerza, la había cachado. Ino sonrió con calma— Ya veo. ¿Te gusta, no?

— No, no es eso —Hinata negó con insistencia hasta que se sintió mareada— Siento admiración por él, es una muy buena persona.

— No lo dudo.

— Me ha ayudado muchísimo —Ino suspiró derrotada, los ojos de su amiga era sinceros—. Naruto-kun jamás pensaría en hacer algo que hiriese a Sakura.

— Lo sé.

— La ama —las palabras se le atragantaron.

— Ella ama a Sasuke —Hinata subió la mirada hacia los ojos verdes de Ino, esta afirmó con cuidado hacia que su amiga retrocediera— Estoy segura de que por eso escapó.

— Sakura no haría algo así —determinó Hinata molesta, Ino alzó los ojos y se rindió: Ella tampoco pensaba que su amiga fuese tan egoísta, pero las cosas venían por allí— Debe estar confundida, eso es todo.

— ¿Y Naruto la esperara por toda la vida? —Yamanaka se cruzó de piernas mientras veía como una suave llovizna se amontonaba contra el vidrio de su ventana. Hinata gimoteó. Estaba llorando. Ino deslizó la mano preocupada hacia el brazo de su amiga que trataba de secarse las mejillas— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Crees que me odie? —alzó los ojos ante el corazón acongojado de Ino. No sabía qué hacer, no sentía justo lo que le pasaba a Hinata, pero tampoco podía darle la espalda a Sakura. — ¿Sakura y Naruto? ¿Crees que me odien?

— No. Ninguno de los dos podría odiarte, estoy segura de ello.

Un suave silencio se coló llevándose las lágrimas de la pelinegra, que enterró el rostro en las manos para sentir calor. La mano de Ino que le acariciaba la palma era consoladora, podía escuchar su suave voz decir: _"No llores, Hina, no hace falta". _Quería tener a Sakura a su lado, sus abrazos siempre cálidos y su sonrisa mientras hablaba de patearle el culo a aquel que osase a dañarla.

— Es tan triste —farfulló mientras la rubia pasaba con suavidad su mano por el cabello, nunca había sido buena para consolar pero en ese momento donde veía a una de sus mejores amigas destrozada no podía hacer nada más que querer también llorar con ella. Necesitaba también a Sakura a su lado para darle una buen reprimenda.

— No te voy a decir que no te enamores de él —susurró haciendo que la Hyuuga alzara sus ojos hacia los verdes. Ino sonrió con calidez mientras sus comisuras decían: _Sabes de quien hablo_—, pero Sakura puede arrepentirse de esta decisión y Naruto siempre tendrá sus brazos abiertos para ella.

— Ya-ya te dije qu-que… —gimoteó como una tonta. Ino negó con fuerza.

— Tu a mi no me engañas, Hinata Hyuuga —se levantó con las llaves en la mano— Vamos, apúrate, seguramente aquel idiota se está mojando en la puerta esperándote.

— Pero, yo quiero…— la voz se durmió. Quería seguir hablando con ella, quería poder descubrir un poco más lo que quería decir Yamanaka.

— Me puedes llamar cuando tengas dudas —le sonrió acariciando maternal su cara ovalada—, llámame cuando lo necesites, cuando tengas información de Sakura, por cualquier tontería me puedes llamar, Hinata —la sonrisa se ensanchó— somos amigas, puedo darte consejos.

Cuando la Yamanaka estuvo lista para bajar fueron en silencio hasta el ascensor, el pasillo empezaba a oscurecerse debido a la lluvia, la rubia llevaba un paraguas bajo el brazo mientras canturreaba:

— Que chapuzón, que chaparrón —decía cada vez que el viento soplaba haciendo que las gotas entraran golpeteando el tragaluz, el suelo estaba húmedo y Hinata sólo podía ver la flaca espalda de su amiga caminar hasta el elevador, distante.

— ¿Me odias, Ino? —susurró haciendo que la rubia volteara sorprendida y con el pómulo alzado. La mirada de Hinata era totalmente determinada, carcajeó:

— ¿Eres estúpida? —aquella respuesta no solo descolocó a la joven, si no que le confirmó que sus temores eran idiotas. No había manera que ella la odiara, incluso Sakura, por más molesta que podía estar con ellos dos, no podía odiarlos. — Camina rápido, que el rubio tonto va a pescar un resfriado.

El ascensor estaba caliente, semi oscuro, se miraron a los rostros reflejados en los espejos. Estaban muy cambiadas desde que dejaron el instituto, aunque para Hinata los cambios solo había sido físicos —aquella delantera—, de resto seguía siendo la misma chica. La oscuridad hacía relucir sus rostros bajo el bombillo incandescente. Suspiraron:

— De verdad, Hinata, llámame para cualquier cosa que necesites —la miró de soslayo— ¿No tienes más nada que contarme?

Negó por miedo a que Ino pensase mal de ella.

— ¿Segura?

— Estoy viviendo con él —antes de que la rubia pegase un grito, sus ojos se veía a punto de explotar, corrigió— Es temporal, ya conseguí un lugar donde quedarme, Tenten me ofreció una habitación en la posada.

— ¿Cómo? —no entendía nada, se acercó de un paso hacia su amiga agarrándola de los hombros— ¿Qué haces viviendo con él?

— Papá me desheredo.

Decidió ocultar el incidente de Ichiraku. Si Ino se alteraba por su estadía en casa de Naruto; si se enteraba del beso "accidental" que se habían dado en el festival de verano iba a formar un gran alboroto.

Un fuerte silencio llenó a las dos mujeres, los labios de Ino se abrieron en un: "oh" gigante. Sentía una rabia que le ardía en la garganta. Hiashi Hyuuga siempre había despreciado a su hija por más que ella siempre se esforzara, negó con lentitud sin saber que poder decir.

— Estoy bien —agregó Hinata tranquila— Si no fuese por Naruto-kun hubiese tenido que importunar a los Namikazes —se apresuró cuando Ino quiso hablar—, pero pienso mudarme.

— Es lo lógico —soltó la Yamanaka mientras rascaba su espalda calmada—. Aunque no esté de acuerdo con el comportamiento de Sakura, tampoco puedo aplaudirte que hagas que los rumores sean imparables —Hinata bajó la mirada— pero, fue por una buena razón.

— Lo siento.

— Está bien —acarició su cabello sonriendo queda—. Sólo ten cuidado, vale: Ya tuve que dos veces con una Sakura con el corazón roto, no quiero que "mi chica fuerte" y primeriza también venga a mi llorando —negó con suavidad sin juzgarla con la mirada— por algo que ya sabía prohibido.

— Estas confundiendo las cosas, Ino-chan —la sonrisa suave de Hinata la hizo tranquilizarse un poco. Tal vez estaba siendo exagerada y ella no sentía más que admiración por el rubio, aunque, tenía una corazonada. Las puertas se abrieron dejando un recibidor a oscuras y la lluvia golpeando con fuerza la entrada, la sombra de Naruto resguardándose en los desfiladeros de la entrada le hizo sonreír con calma. Namikaze era un buen chico, tampoco lo quería ver sufrir. No quería pensar en ese embrollo que se estaba formando; no pensaba ponerse a apoyar a alguna de sus amigas, esa no era su forma. Ella era imparcial.

— No pienso apoyarte Hinata —soltó cuando estaban a mitad de camino. La Hyuuga asintió entendiendo a que se refería, se sentía algo incomoda hablando sobre ese tipo de cosas con su amiga, no quería pensara mal de ella. Se hubiese decepcionado de Ino si hubiese apoyado a ella o a Sakura; esa era la Yamanaka que conocía—. Tampoco pienso apoyar a Sakura, si necesitas un consejo te lo puedo dar, les deseare suerte a las dos —depositó un suave beso en la frente de su amiga, que se sonrojo —. Así que ya sabes, mantengamos el contacto y sigue lo que sientes, haz lo que creas correcto.

— No tienes porque preocuparte Ino —barbulló la pelinegra. Naruto volteó y se encontró con aquellas dos figuras hablando confidenciales muy cerca de otros, Hinata se veía natural junto con su amiga, tranquila. Suspiró y pasó las manos por sus cabellos húmedos, se sentía confundido.

— No le des demasiadas esperanzas a Naruto —susurró a su oído mientras se separaba del cuerpo de caliente por el sonrojo—. No estoy segura de los sentimientos de Sakura, pero puedo estar segura de que hay algo extraño en ella —Hinata asintió abstraída, siguió—. ¿Tú también lo sientes, no? Ese comportamiento no es el de Sakura; ella puede fingir estar bien, pero siempre se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, hubiese hecho frente a ustedes hacía tiempo.

— ¿Ocultarnos algo? —susurró trémula, no queriendo dudar de la pelirosa.

— No sé si es ocultar algo o estar indecisa —suspiró con cansancio mientras— La frentona siempre ha sido una cobarde.

Hyuuga rió cuando sintió el viento golpearle la cara, el rostro de Naruto helado por la lluvia se asomó titiritando:

— ¿Terminaron? —preguntó con los dientes chocando entre sí. Ino le ofreció el paraguas, abriéndolo de inmediato y resguardándose del frío.

— Sí. Cuida de ella mientras este en Akita… ¿Vale? —tomó a Hinata calurosamente por los hombros y se la entregó a sus brazos, haciendo que Namikaze abriera los ojos sorprendido — Es algo latosa, pero es una buena persona.

— Lo sé —dijo con total firmeza. Una sonrisa y risita se escapó de los labios de Ino. Bromeó:

— No te vayas a enamorar de ella —la sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Naruto se alejó, pero acercó a la pelinegra totalmente sonrojada hacia él— Neji te matara.

La puerta se cerró dejando la figura flaca y rubia alejarse en la oscuridad gris que dominaba dentro del edificio, hubo un momento en que los pies de Ino desaparecieron junto con su sonrisa. Naruto murmuró por lo bajo:

— ¿Pero qué le pasa? —se quejó y al sentir que Hinata se removía en sus brazos, la soltó apenado. Los ojos de ella no tenían la valentía de mirarlo, tenía los labios rosados y las mejillas rojo tomate, las manos se agarraban a su sueter. Tragó fuerte. — ¿Te pasa algo?

— Sakura…—susurró mientras se removía incomoda. Naruto supo por donde venía, la corto de inmediato.

— Si no está en Akita la buscaremos, tenemos que hablar con ella —se agachó a su altura, sorprendiendo su mirada y sonrojándola aún más —aunque parecía no poder—. Naruto sonrió ante su reacción, se veía muy linda. Él también estaba algo inspirado, aunque sentía una profunda decepción en el pecho, algo lo llevaba a intentarlo una vez más. Debía ser fuerte y poder cumplir su promesa de hablar con Sakura a como diera lugar—. Es una promesa, dattebayo.

Hinata rió aunque sentía que la lluvia empezaba a mojarle los pies y el cuerpo entero. Naruto se percató de que la tormenta se arraigaba e iba a inundar todo el barrio. Suspiró cansado, mientras comentaba:

— Es hora de irnos, esta lluvia va para rato— más las palabras de Hinata lo sacaron del pensamiento.

— Realmente Naruto-kun es admirable —asintió mientras el chico colocaba sus ojos sobre el rostro de la chica que asentía con fuerza—. ¡Lo haremos! ¡Conseguiremos a Sakura! —asintió totalmente convencida y con los puños cerrados como le había ensenado Kushina. Naruto carcajeó con ganas, creyó que las lágrimas saldrían de sus ojos:

— Eres una rarita, Hinata —confirmó haciendo que la chica en vez de sentirse insultada, riese con calma. Estaba segura de que si le gustaba Naruto o no, era lo de menos, ahora solo quería poder hacer las paces con su amiga y llevarle felicidad al hombre que tenía a su frente pudiéndolos ver juntos de nuevo. Su amor no iba a ser egoísta, no quería pedirle nada a Naruto, sólo quería que él pudiese disfrutar al lado de alguien que lo merecía. No había nada que reprochar. Namikaze pudo haberla visto todo el día como el sonrojo le llenaba la cara y la sonrisa determinada se ensanchaba en su rostro, pero el reloj digital del edificio iba a anotar las cuatro y quince. Palideció:

— ¡Mierda! ¡Salimos a un cuarto para las cinco! —la jaló del brazo haciendo que el paraguas casi volara por la ventisca y que la chica se mojara los pies de los charcos de agua que sortearon. Corrían como unos posesos por las calles deshabitadas por el diluvio. Hinata oía el corazón de Naruto pegar contra su pecho, sus fuertes pisadas y su voz desesperada que gritaba una y otra vez— ¡Soy un idiota! ¡No vamos a llegar, Hinata! ¡No llegaremos!

Ella sólo pudo reír ante las caras infantiles que él hacia mientras a cada paso se mojaba un poco más y el viento hacía que sus cuerpos se tornaran fríos. No podía preocuparse más, debía ocuparse de la situación que estaban viviendo hoy en día y sacarle provecho. No necesitaría consejos amorosos, ella estaba determinada a buscarle la felicidad a ese chico —que tanto se la merecía—. Ella también conseguiría a Sakura, a como diera lugar.

— No da risa, Hinata —le recriminó el rubio jalándola del brazo con fuerza. El paraguas se perdió por la ventisca, cayendo al rió Harumi. Suspiraron, sería un largo recorrido, de eso estaban seguros.

"_No preocuparse, ocuparse",_ se repitió mientras el viento y la lluvia arruinaban su ropa y un rubio tozudo se quejaba y estornudaba a su lado. La parada estaba solitaria, al igual que sus corazones. _"Somos muy buenos fingiendo que podemos con todo… ¿No, Naruto-kun?"._ Lo observó tratando de secar su camisa empapada y sus pantalones, sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo y lo entendieron.

Estaban solos, pero tenían una promesa en común.

Una suave sonrisa; sincera, nació del rostro del rubio y la contagió a su compañera.

* * *

**Fe de Rata. **

_Minato._ Es un barrio de Tokyo muy famoso por tener a la Tokyo Tower. Me pareció cómico que tuviese el nombre de Namikaze.

_Koto._ Barrio de Tokyo.

_Chitoge._ Barrio que colinda con Koto y Minato en Tokyo.

_Naruto._ Naruto, como muchos sabemos, es el topin que se le echa al ramen. Es una pasta de pescado con figura de remolino.

_Hinata._ Es también un nombre muy popular para chicos en Japón; digamos algo unisex. Todos lo pueden utilizar~.

_Purikura._ Es como la fotomato japonesa (¿?) sólo que tiene efectos y agrandadores de ojos que hacen furor entre las parejas.

_Finghting._ Es una expresión coreana para dar fuerza o valentía a las personas. Veo mucho dorama coreano.

_Doramas._ Son las típicas novelitas pero japonesas/chinas/taiwanesas/coreanas.

* * *

Siento no podér ponerles comentarios personalizados. Este capitulo como ven me salió larguísimo y corregirlo fue un viacrusis —Sí, por eso es que la corrección apesta. Si ven algún error ignórenlo—. Salió así; el capitulo fue fluyendo poco a poco y así fue como terminó, larguísimo. Espero que les haya gustado y tengo que dar mis agradecimientos a: **azakiinuzuka**,** Kushina, KuuroUsagi, caramelos de frutilla, Poison Girl, Mitorolas, Meme-chan, Pepo-chan, Zoe-so, Nuharoo, andynaruhina, 4lonelysouls **y** CotyCandy.**

De verdad, eternos agradecimientos por sus hermosos comentarios largos y detallados. Espero que me sigan leyendo y que les siga gustando el fic. Si ven algún error o tienen alguna idea; una visión, alguna corazonada díganmela. Cuenteme de sus vidas; de lo que sienten cuando leen el fic; en fin, lo que quieran. Me encanta leerlos y también que me lean. Un gigantesco abrazo y les prometo que para la próxima les responderé como dios manda (¿?).

Los quiero mucho y sólo voy a dejar como pregunta final:

**¿Quién aparecerá en el próximo capítulo?** CHANCHANCHANCHAN. JAJAJA. Bueno, sin más.

Un beso, Hinaluna.


End file.
